LES HOMMES QUI N'AIMAIENT PAS LES FEMMES
by Link9
Summary: Hermione Granger, agent secret au service de sa gracieuse Majesté, doit protéger la Directrice d'une clinique avant-gardiste, spécialisée dans les avortements. Les conservateurs sorciers veulent la mort de Pansy Parkinson, et l'agent 007 doit tout faire pour éliminer la menace.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

Bon, voici une petite histoire en 12 chapitres, sans prétention. Il se peut que vous trouviez une trame un peu sérieuse (Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Sygui ? C'est un peu sérieux c'truc ou pas ? ^^). On vous mettra un nouveau chap tous les mardis !

Enfin bon, c'est complètement différent de la trilogie, on revient dans un univers un peu plus détendu du string... ou pas ! lol

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**LES HOMMES QUI N'AIMAIENT PAS LES FEMMES**

**Chapitre 1 **

- Comment se fait-il que tu ne puisses pas avoir d'enfant ? Enfin merde Hermione ! C'est le propre d'une femme ! s'agaça Ron, les bras croisés sur son torse.

- Le propre d'une femme ? répéta la brune, abasourdie. Ronald, tu as deux secondes pour me dire que tu plaisantes avant que je ne te foute à la porte !

- Tu me jetterais hors de notre foyer ? vociféra le roux.

- Sans hésitation ! répliqua durement Hermione en tirant sa baguette pour la pointer droit sur son mari.

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent de peur en constatant que la main de la sorcière ne tremblait pas. Il s'enfonça dans le canapé et tenta une autre approche.

- Je suis désolé ma chérie. Mais comment se fait-il que tu ne puisses pas enfanter ? Tu sais combien c'est important pour moi. Nous avions des projets, des rêves.

- Tes projets, tes rêves, rectifia Hermione. Je ne suis pas ta mère, Ronald ! Je ne veux pas arrêter de bosser et avoir une tripotée de gamins accrochés à mes robes ! J'ai consenti à en faire un mais par manque de chance, je ne peux pas. Donc, plus vite tu te feras à cette idée et plus vite on ouvrira un dossier à l'adoption.

- L'adoption ! Pas question ! Où va-t-on trouver un petit roux ?

- Comment ça un roux ? Bon sang, c'est pas possible d'avoir de telles lacunes, l'éducation sorcière est vraiment à jeter ! Si j'avais pondu, notre gamin aurait autant de probabilité d'être brun que roux. Et puis on est en Grande Bretagne, les rouquins courent les rues !

- Ce ne sera pas mes gênes... continua Ron.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, observant son mari d'un regard froid et méprisant.

- Ca, à la limite, c'est pas une grande perte. J'en ai ma claque, je m'en vais.

Elle rangea sa baguette, attrapa son manteau et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Je peux savoir où tu vas ? beugla Ron en bondissant hors du canapé.

- Dans un endroit où les hommes ne sortent pas des cavernes ! rétorqua sèchement la brune. Un monde merveilleux où, dans le dictionnaire, à la définition de femme on ne trouvera pas "utérus sur pattes bonne à faire les corvées pendant que l'homme s'éclate au boulot". Bonne soirée avec la télé ! Et pour info, j'ai résilié ton abonnement à la chaîne porno ! Tu pensais vraiment que je ne le verrais pas ?

Sur ces mots, elle quitta l'appartement et claqua la porte derrière elle. Ron était debout au milieu du salon, se grattant la nuque, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire pour s'occuper jusqu'à ce que sa femme se calme. Un sourire espiègle étira ses lèvres et il se dirigea vers la chambre en sifflotant. Elle avait laissé sa pensine. Sans en avoir effacé le souvenir d'une douche en compagnie de Padma Patil, pendant leur sixième année.

- Que Merlin bénisse les pensines... soupira-t-il, extatique, en attrapant une boite de mouchoirs.

* * *

Hermione transplana pour le Ministère et gagna son bureau au sixième étage du bâtiment. En sortant de l'ascenseur, elle passa sous un porche et laissa les sortilèges de détections agir. Une fois son identité reconnue, elle put pénétrer dans son service et lança d'un geste précis sa veste sur le porte manteau. Elle s'affala dans son fauteuil et sortit d'un placard une bouteille de whisky pur feu, cadeau de Minerva McGonagall pour son anniversaire, un verre et s'en servit une large rasade qu'elle but d'une traite.

Elle se laissa aller contre le dossier et ferma les yeux, sa dernière conversation avec Ginny, quelques jours plus tôt, tournait inlassablement dans son esprit.

"Hermione, ça fait quatre ans que vous êtes ensemble, dont un an de vie maritale. Je sais que c'est mon frère mais... Il serait temps d'arrêter le massacre, tu ne crois pas ? Si tu m'avais écoutée plus tôt, tu aurais fait l'économie d'un divorce. Mais bon, c'est toi qui vois..."

Elle se resservit un verre et prit le temps de le déguster. Ginny n'avait pas tort. Son couple était un échec. Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes envies, pas les mêmes ambitions et deux façons de voir les choses qui étaient aux antipodes. Hermione se voyait en femme libre alors que son mari avait une vision très... Sang Pur, vieille école et machiste, de la femme.

- J'aurais dû épouser Harry... Au moins, Ginny s'éclate, elle... soupira la brune.

Une porte s'ouvrit au fond de l'open-space et le chef du service, M. Foolish, avança vers elle.

- Mrs Weasley, je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver encore ici à cette heure... Mais ça tombe bien, j'allais vous contacter.

- Un souci, Monsieur ?

- Plutôt... Les réseaux sorciers intégristes s'agitent. Nous avons des soupçons d'attentat à venir contre une clinique qui vient d'ouvrir.

- Une clinique ? En quoi ça peut inquiéter ?

M. Foolish, M pour les intimes du service, sortit un prospectus de sa poche et le posa devant son employée. Hermione s'en saisit et le parcourut rapidement.

"Clinique de la Sorcière : conseils sur la contraception, avortement clinique en respect avec la législation moldue, médicopsychiatres et juristes pour aider les victimes de maltraitance."

- Ah ouais, quand même... siffla Hermione, impressionnée. La personne qui a ouvert ça va se retrouver entre quatre planches en moins de temps qu'il faut à un mec pour déboucher une bière. La société magique n'est pas prête pour ça...

Le sourire de Foolish s'agrandit et il récupéra le papier.

- Depuis l'ouverture, il y a quelques jours, le personnel de la clinique reçoit des menaces de mort. Vous allez enquêter sur le terrain, Mrs Weasley.

- Moi ? Non... Qu'est-ce que j'y ferais ?

- Conseillère juridique. Allez, vous êtes mon meilleur élément. Et vous êtes excellente en sous-marin. Rappelez-vous...

- Je sais, l'histoire de moeurs. Ca fait deux ans et tous les collègues disent que je faisais une prostituée extraordinaire. Au dernier réveillon, le service m'a payé des bas-résilles et une jupe qui, plus courte, serait un boxer...

- Hermione, les services secrets ont besoin de vous, le Ministre de la Magie a besoin de vous, le pays et la Couronne ont bes...

- Ca va, ça va, j'y vais, coupa la brune en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

- Formidable ! Je vous ai fait un CV bidon, familiarisez-vous avec ce soir. Votre entretien d'embauche est demain matin à 9h30. Vous rencontrerez la Directrice de la Clinique.

- Qui est ? demanda Hermione en prenant des notes.

- Une de vos vieilles camarades d'école. Miss Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

Un bourdonnement désagréable se fit entendre et Hermione grimaça en cherchant la source du bruit. Elle sortit la tête de la couette et avisa le réveil qu'elle éteignit d'un coup de poing bien placé. Ses paupières papillonnèrent et elle se demanda un instant où elle était. Dans un lit, c'était certain. Donc, dans une chambre. Mais pas la sienne. Elle repoussa mollement la couette pour s'extraire du dit lit et se rendit compte qu'elle était nue. Et là, la mémoire lui revint.

Pansy Parkinson... Elle devait protéger Pansy Parkinson à son insu. Suite à cette nouvelle mission confiée, elle s'était cuitée au whisky et, sur les coups de deux heures du matin, elle avait atterri chez...

- Hmmm... Padma ? lança la Gryffondor en direction de la cuisine. Tu fais toujours le meilleur café du monde ?

- Tu as le temps pour ça, Herm' ? Il est déjà 8h45 et tu m'as parlé d'un entretien à...

- 8h45 ? Merde ! J'suis en retard !

- Tes affaires sont dans la salle de bain, mon maquillage est dans l'armoire près du lavabo, fais seulement gaffe avec le fond de teint, tu es plus pâlotte que moi, chérie... dit la Serdaigle en pénétrant dans la chambre.

Elle posa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de la rouge et or et sourit.

- Ca faisait longtemps... toi et moi... dans un lit... Depuis la veille de la cérémonie de ton mariage, il me semble. Quelle excuse vas-tu fournir à Ron ?

- C'est pas des excuses que je vais lui coller dans la figure... Mais une demande de divorce.

- Apprends-lui à te faire jouir, tu t'emmerderas moins chez toi, chérie. Allez file, et ne laisse rien traîner. Drago va rentrer de voyage ce soir et c'est à peine si j'ai le temps de changer les draps.

- Il ne se doute de rien ?

- Tu parles, j'pourrais me promener avec un string sur la tête qu'il me demanderait toujours si le repas est bientôt prêt.

- Les mecs sont des cons, fit doctement Hermione en passant dans la salle de bain.

- On dirait le discours d'une lesbienne militante... se moqua gentiment Padma.

- Peut-être que j'en prends le chemin, plaisanta la brune. Mais en tout cas, j'ai cocufié le pire ennemi de mon meilleur ami. Et ça, c'est le paradis !

Padma ramassa le boxer de son amante d'une nuit et le lui lança. Hermione le rattrapa souplement, souffla un baiser en direction de la Serdaigle et ferma la porte derrière elle.

* * *

Pansy rangea rapidement son bureau, tentant de calmer l'excitation qu'elle ressentait. Granger avait postulé à un emploi dans sa clinique. Rectificatif : Hermione Granger épouse Weasley cherchait un travail et, sûrement désespérée, avait posé sa candidature chez sa pire ennemie, la personne qui l'avait méprisée, à raison, des années durant. Un rictus étira ses fines lèvres alors qu'elle remettait un peu d'ordre dans sa coiffure. Elle allait se la payer en beauté. L'entretien durerait une heure : une heure de pur plaisir sadique pour la médicomage, une heure d'atroce souffrance pour la Gryffondor. Rien que le sujet de son mari devrait permettre dix bonnes minutes de moqueries en tout genre. Et avec un peu de chance, connaissant les Weasley, elle arriverait enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Moment d'extase garanti. Elle pourrait lui dire que l'avortement n'était possible que jusqu'à 14 semaines et qu'il était trop tard pour se débarrasser du Weasley en gestation dans son ventre couvert de vergetures.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre de son bureau et s'alluma une cigarette. Elle n'avait que dix minutes pour extérioriser sa joie. Ensuite, elle arborerait un visage neutre, avec une expression légèrement ennuyée. Ca allait être parfait. Hermione Granger-Weasley, petite femme sûrement soumise à son mari insipide, allait passer le pire moment de sa vie.

* * *

Hermione fronça les sourcils et posa ses mains sur la surface boisée du bureau. Parkinson avait l'air... désappointée. Quand la médicomage avait ouvert la porte, elle l'avait dévisagée des pieds à la tête, s'attardant sur sa silhouette. Et une petite ombre était passée dans son regard.

"A quoi elle s'attendait ?" se demanda la brune. "Me trouver enceinte de dix-huit mois de triplés ? C'te blague..."

* * *

Pansy était réellement déçue. Granger n'était pas en cloque. A moins que ça ne se voit pas encore. A moins qu'elle ne le sache pas. L'espoir renaissait et elle masqua son rictus derrière le CV de la jeune femme devant elle. Là, au moins, elle avait matière à rire. Que des jobs de grouillots au Ministère.

- Alors... Mrs Weasley, commença Pansy.

- Miss Granger, corrigea la brune. Je tiens à mon nom de jeune fille.

- Vous êtes mariée à un Sang Pur, vous devez prendre son nom, c'est la loi. Même si le patronyme n'est pas des plus... avantageux.

- Et c'est pour contrer ce genre de lois que vous avez ouvert cette clinique. Ainsi que l'association "Front de libération de la sorcière". Mais je me trompe peut-être, répliqua Hermione avec une douce ironie.

* * *

"Non mais elle croit quoi, la pimbêche ? Je suis une née de moldus, moi ! Mes parents ont fait mai 68 ! Ils étaient à Berlin pour la chute du mur à donner des coups de pioche dedans ! Ils ont gobé du LSD à Woodstock ! Et moi, fille de deux hippies, je devrais être bobonne à la maison ? Dans ses rêves !" songea Hermione, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Elle s'était préparée à ce que Parkinson fasse de cet entretien un véritable enfer. Mais en sévices, tortures, interrogatoires musclés, elle s'y connaissait. Plutôt bien d'ailleurs.

"Parkinson, t'es pas au bout de tes surprises..."

* * *

Pansy était frustrée. L'entretien ne lui apportait pas la joie sadique escomptée. Pire, Granger était une bonne candidate. En fait, c'était la seule candidate. Peu de personne voulait travailler dans sa clinique avant-gardiste.

"La société sorcière est sclérosée par les intégristes magiques. Pire que des mormons..." soupira-t-elle intérieurement.

- Bien, vous êtes engagée, Miss Granger. Quand pouvez-vous commencer ?

- Dès demain, si vous le voulez.

- Parfait. Donc, demain, 21 heures. Vous finirez à 5 heures du matin. C'est la nuit que nous avons le plus besoin de monde. Ca ne vous posera pas de problème dans votre vie conjugale ?

- Autant qu'à vous, je suppose, répliqua Hermione.

- J'ai la chance de ne pas avoir cet inconvénient, rétorqua Pansy.

"Dis plutôt qu'aucun mâle n'a été assez fou pour vouloir s'appareiller avec toi, ma jolie..." pensa la brune en ravalant son rictus narquois.

Et bien, à demain soir, Miss Granger, conclut Parkinson en désignant la porte de son bureau.

- Vous travaillez aussi de nuit ?

- C'est plus facile d'opérer de nuit dans le calme que de jour avec les manifestants sous les fenêtres du bloc. A demain.

Hermione salua son ancienne camarade de cours et quitta la clinique. Comme l'avait dit la Serpentard, une petite foule était déjà présente, arborant des pancartes du genre "Droit à la vie", "Touche pas à mon bébé" ou autre. A peine avait-elle fait trois pas dans la rue qu'elle dut rentrer la tête dans les épaules pour éviter un jet d'œuf. La coquille éclata sur la porte d'accès à la clinique et fut rejointe par bien d'autres.

- Parkinson en tête de turc de la société conservatrice... On aura tout vu ! soupira la brune avant de disparaître dans un craquement sonore.

* * *

- Alors Granger, on est sur une nouvelle mission ? Quelque chose d'aussi épicé que ton immersion chez les travailleuses de la rues, j'espère… plaisanta Jack Fielding en s'appuyant sur son bureau.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et retint le juron qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue.

- Il paraît que tu vas sauver une demoiselle en détresse, continua son collègue. Que va dire ton mari ? Non, parce qu'on sait comment les demoiselles en détresse te remercient quand tu les sauves. Elles ont même fondé un fan-club : « L'agent 0069 »… Tout un programme…

- Fielding, je bosse. Va commérer un peu plus loin, s'il te plait, lâcha la brune, agacée.

- Allez, tu sais que je ne dirai rien à Weasley. Je ne parle pas aux Aurors… Ils n'utilisent pas le même langage que nous. J'ai du mal à comprendre leurs grognements. Alors, sur qui est le dossier méga épais que tu compulses ?

- Une personne menacée de mort par des conservateurs hystériques.

- Donc, tu as deux solutions : faire une protection très rapprochée de la demoiselle ou te taper tous les conservateurs pour les faire basculer du côté obscur du parti travailliste. Bon courage, Granger ! lança-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

- Crétin… maugréa Hermione en tournant une des pages du dossier étalé devant elle.

Elle se saisit du CV de Parkinson et le lut avec attention. Elle ne put retenir un sifflement admiratif. La médicomage était une tête. Sortie major de sa promotion pendant toute la durée de ses études, elle avait fait deux spécialités : obstétrique et chirurgie. Et elle avait eu les deux haut-la-main.

- Finalement, ça peut être intéressant, cette mission… murmura-t-elle en prenant une liasse de photos.

C'était la clinique et l'immeuble de Parkinson photographiés sous toutes les coutures. Les points d'accès, les failles où pouvaient s'introduire des personnes mal-attentionnées. Elle se saisit d'un petit carton et reconnut l'écriture de son supérieur.

_Deux missions : Protéger P.P. / Trouver ceux qui lui en veulent et les abattre_

- Ca, ça me plait… fit Hermione en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

* * *

Pansy ferma la porte de son appartement et se déchaussa en envoyant ses escarpins dans l'entrée. Elle posa son manteau sur le dossier de son divan et passa dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre de vin. Elle était épuisée. Elle avait travaillé toute la nuit et avait prolongé sa journée pour recevoir Granger. Elle dégusta son St Emilion 1982 et se déshabilla tout en se rendant dans sa chambre. Elle passa une robe de chambre en soie verte et se fit couler un bain pour se détendre.

Elle repensait à son entretien avec Granger. Quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi la rouge et or avait-elle postulé ? Elle n'avait pas l'air aux abois, elle avait un boulot au Ministère. Pourquoi avoir démissionné pour travailler pour une personne qui l'avait appelée sang de bourbe pendant des années ?

Elle s'étendit dans la baignoire, son verre de vin à proximité, et appuya sur la télécommande de la chaîne-hifi. Une douce musique jazzy résonna dans la salle de bain et elle ferma les yeux.

Granger cachait quelque chose. Et elle allait tout mettre en œuvre pour le découvrir.

* * *

Hermione regarda sa montre et cherchait une excuse pour prolonger sa journée de travail. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez elle et de se disputer avec Ron. Car elle savait qu'à la prochaine engueulade, elle prononcerait le mot « Divorce » et plus aucun retour en arrière ne serait possible. Et elle n'était pas encore complètement certaine de sa décision.

Elle allait se résigner à prendre ses affaires quand Gwendoline Cameron, jeune recrue du service, déboula pour se planter devant elle.

- Salut Hermione. Il parait que tu fais un malheur sur le parcours d'entraînement n°5. Tu le ferais avec moi ?

- Le numéro 5… Celui où il y a un épouvantard génétiquement modifié par les Langues de plomb ? Celui qui reste bloqué sur l'image de Voldemort ?

La jeune blonde hocha la tête, visiblement réjouie.

- Ca marche… répondit la brune en reposant ses affaires. Mais je te préviens, c'est difficile. Un hangar immense, peu d'endroits pour se mettre à couvert et des sortilèges qui pleuvent dans tous les sens.

- Il parait aussi que tu mets un point d'honneur à protéger ta… ton coéquipier.

- Et bien, ma réputation me précède… Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit d'autre sur moi ?

- Des choses absolument merveilleuses que je tiens à vérifier moi-même… susurra l'agente.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit et elle suivit sa collègue jusqu'au hangar d'entraînement tout en observant avec attention ce qu'elle allait devoir… protéger.

* * *

Gwendoline se pencha pour mettre les mains sur ses cuisses et chercha son souffle.

- Par Merlin ! Agent Granger, vous êtes absolument époustouflante. A la hauteur de votre légende.

- Merci… répondit Hermione en essuyant la sueur qui dégoulinait sur son front.

- Je crois qu'on a besoin d'une bonne douche, fit la blonde. Et moi, d'un nouveau tee-shirt. J'ai des trous de stupefix partout.

Elle ôta le vêtement d'un geste souple, laissant voir un soutien-gorge noir couvrant une poitrine des plus affriolantes.

- Dans le hangar 4, il y a un lac artificiel, murmura la brune en s'approchant lascivement de sa collègue.

Gwendoline sourit et prit la main de la brune.

- Jetons-nous à l'eau, Agent Granger. Et montrez-moi vos dons tant vantés…

- Et jamais égalés…

* * *

Pansy se réveilla en sursaut. D'une main tremblante, elle fit sauter une cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma nerveusement. Elle avait fait un mauvais rêve et espérait sincèrement qu'il ne serait pas prémonitoire. Granger voulait le poste pour saboter la clinique de l'intérieur. En bonne femme de Sang Pur, elle était forcément contre l'avortement et la contraception. Donc, si elle postulait, c'était pour ruiner les efforts déployés pour l'amélioration de la condition de la femme sorcière et sa libération.

Parkinson prit une grande bouffée de nicotine pour se calmer. Elle ne laisserait pas les conservateurs imposer leur volonté. Cette situation n'avait que trop duré. Il était temps pour les sorcières de reprendre leur vie en main.

Elle écrasa son mégot et se recoucha, un mince sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle allait surveiller Granger comme le lait sur le feu. Et à la première réflexion étrange, elle la licencierait.

* * *

« Je savais bien que je n'aurais jamais dû rentrer ce soir… » songea Hermione en apparaissant devant les grilles de Poudlard.

Elle traversa le parc à grandes enjambées, resserrant sa veste contre elle. Le vent écossais était toujours d'un froid aussi mordant. Elle poussa un des battants menant au hall et grimpa rapidement les nombreuses marches menant au septième étage. Elle lança le mot de passe à la gargouille et se laissa porter par l'escalier en colimaçon automatisé. Arrivée en haut, elle eut un large sourire en découvrant sur le pas de la porte Minerva McGonagall qui l'attendait. La jeune femme se jeta dans les bras ouverts et la Directrice de Poudlard la serra contre elle.

- Hermione… C'est rare de vous voir à une heure aussi tardive. Un problème ?

- Si on peut considérer la dissolution de mon mariage dans des cris et des injures comme un problème, alors oui, il y a un problème.

- Ronald a-t-il eu vent de vos petits… extras conjugaux ? s'enquit l'animagus en déposant un baiser sur les cheveux de son ancienne préfète.

- Par Merlin non, heureusement ! Je pense que s'il l'apprend, il me tuera pour m'enterrer dans une sombre forêt et on ne retrouvera mon cadavre que des années plus tard, déterrée par un chien errant affamé.

- Tout un programme… plaisanta Minerva en emmenant la jeune femme dans ses appartements privés. Et donc, vous venez chercher ici un toit pour dormir ?

- Si ça ne vous ennuie pas… C'est juste pour une nuit.

- Vous êtes toujours la bienvenue Hermione. Il vous faudra cependant vous contenter de mon canapé. Je ne prendrai jamais le risque de vous accueillir dans mon lit, fit l'Ecossaise avec un sourire amusé.

- Minerva… Quelle image avez-vous de moi ? s'offusqua faussement l'agent du Ministère.

- L'image de vos sous-entendus lors de nos déjeuners tous les quinze jours, répondit doucement l'animagus.

- Mais vous avez raison, faisons chambre à part... car je ne saurais résister à une femme aussi charmante…

- Pas besoin de me flatter Hermione, je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous pouvez dormir ici.

McGonagall agita sa baguette et une couette apparut sur le canapé.

- Si vous changez d'avis, appelez-moi, j'accourrai ! lança la brune en s'allongeant.

- Hermione… gronda gentiment Minerva. Je suis une femme mariée.

- Moi aussi ! Et rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas jalouse !

* * *

Alors ? Vos impressions ?

Gros bisous et à jeudi !

Sygui et Link9


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews ! Sygui et moi sommes aux anges ! On est contente que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaise autant !

Merci à i'm just famous, Chris, Myth pour leur review, pensez à vous loguer si vous voulez une réponse personnalisée !

Bref, assez de blabla, place au chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Il était près de 18 heures le lendemain quand Hermione pénétra dans le laboratoire de recherche du département des services secrets. Une femme âgée d'une cinquantaine d'années était penchée sur un objet qui crépitait étrangement.

- Salut Q… Il parait que tu as de fabuleux gadgets pour moi... fit la brune en s'appuyant sur la paillasse, se penchant vers son aînée.

- Oui, mais pas ceux auxquels tu penses, ma belle, répliqua joyeusement la femme. Alors, voyons ce que je t'ai mis de côté.

Elle se leva de son siège et attrapa une boite en carton. Elle en sortit une plume qu'elle observa sous toutes les coutures avec un air satisfait.

- Une plume enchantée… Tu peux écrire avec mais elle te sera utile si tu es encerclée. Il suffit de la casser en deux et de la lancer. Des experliarmus surgiront et désarmeront tes agresseurs.

- Pas mal… sourit Hermione. Quoi d'autre ?

- Une très belle montre. Tu appuis sur le bouton qui sert à régler l'heure et une lame en sort. Pratique si tu te fais surprendre…

- Ou pour couper proprement les boutons d'un pantalon dans le feu de l'action, plaisanta la brune.

Q leva les yeux au ciel et lui tendit un cahier.

- Il possède un charme de reconnaissance vocale et de mémorisation. Laisse-le ouvert sur ton bureau quand tu t'absentes. Quand tu seras seule, tu lance le sortilège « Revelio » et toutes les conversations s'inscriront sur les pages. Un simple « Evasneco » rendra les feuilles vierges.

- Génial. Et niveau puissance de feu ? On ne sait jamais…

- Une boite de pastilles au citron qu'il ne faut absolument pas avaler. Ce sont de mini-explosifs. Tu les lances et, dès qu'elles entrent en contact avec un élément solide, elles explosent. Ca te va ?

- Parfait !

Hermione prit tous les objets et les fourra dans son sac.

- Si j'ai autre chose, je t'appelle sur ton cellulaire. Bonne chance, 007.

- Merci Q. A la prochaine !

- Evite de détruire la moitié du Chemin de Traverse cette fois !

* * *

Hermione s'avança dans le hall de la clinique, deux gobelets de café à la main, et en posa un sur la surface boisée du bureau d'accueil avec un sourire chaleureux pour la jeune femme qui répondait au téléphone. La rousse la remercia d'un hochement de tête et la brune s'accouda, attendant que l'employée ait fini sa conversation.

- Vous devez être Mrs Weasley, commença la rousse. Je vous attendais. Je suis Stéphanie, enchantée. Merci pour le café.

- Appelez-moi Hermione, rectifia l'agent secret avec un sourire éblouissant. Et de rien. J'imagine que les nuits doivent être longues, ici. Le café doit aider.

- Je vais vous montrer votre bureau, nous discuterons sur le chemin. Et Madame la Directrice souhaite vous voir. Elle vous a noté un entretien à 3 heures.

- Tout un programme... ironisa Hermione en suivant la rousse dans les couloirs de la clinique.

La brune observait chaque recoin, chaque nom sur les portes, notant mentalement le moindre détail. Elle se promit de faire un tour une fois seule, pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas de micros sous les bureaux, dans les vases ou dans les lampes. Elle avisa les différentes caméras de sécurité, repérant les angles morts et les coins sombres.

- Je vous ai déjà préparé votre planning pour la nuit, poursuivit Stéphanie en prenant les escaliers menant au premier étage. Vous avez cinq consultations. Quatre pour violences physiques, des conjoints cogneurs, et une pour agression sexuelle. L'époux viole sa femme régulièrement et cette dernière est venue ici hier.

- Charmant... marmonna Hermione.

- Même les Sang Mêlés se mettent à agir comme des Cro-Magnon. A croire que seuls les nés de moldus ont du savoir vivre et un minimum de bon sens, soupira Stéphanie.

Les deux sorcières s'arrêtèrent devant une porte blanche et le nom de l'agent secret s'étalait sur la surface boisée : HERMIONE GRANGER-WEASLEY, CONSEILLERE JURIDIQUE.

Elles pénétrèrent dans la pièce et l'agent secret fut agréablement surprise. Elle s'attendait à se trouver dans un placard à balai meublé de manière spartiate. Au contraire, son bureau était vaste, la décoration était de bon goût, un grand divan se trouvait près d'un bureau en acajou. Le tout était dans des tons chaleureux et une atmosphère de confiance se dégageait du lieu.

- C'est Madame la Directrice qui a pensé à l'ameublement de toutes les pièces de la clinique. Si nous avons le temps, je vous montrerai les chambres des patientes.

- Merci Stéphanie. Auriez-vous un trombinoscope du personnel de la clinique, que je me familiarise avec les noms et visages ?

- Je vous fais monter ça tout de suite par courrier magique. Il vous faut autre chose ?

- J'ai le droit d'installer une cafetière ?

- Vous avez une petite cuisine avec tout le nécessaire trois portes plus loin. Les dossiers vous attendent sur votre bureau. Bonne soirée, Hermione, et n'hésitez pas à m'appeler si besoin. Faites le 0 sur votre téléphone.

La rousse s'éclipsa, laissant l'agent secret dans la pièce. Aussitôt, Hermione palpa le dessous du bureau, souleva les coussins du canapé et fouilla le moindre recoin de la salle.

- Ok... Rien de suspect...

Elle sortit un plan de sa poche et le déplia sur la table basse qui faisait face au divan.

- D'accord... le bureau de Parkinson est dans l'autre aile du bâtiment... Donc, en courant, je peux y être... en 4 minutes trente...

Un parchemin apparut soudainement sur son bureau et Hermione sourit. Elle le déplia et trouva toutes les photos du personnel de la clinique. Elle se saisit de son téléphone portable et appuya sur trois touches avant de coller l'appareil contre son oreille.

- Bonsoir M... Je suis dans la place. Je vous envoie par mail la liste des employés. Demandez à Jack de faire un rapport sur chacun des noms. Et réquisitionnez-moi un appartement dans l'immeuble de Parkinson.

Elle se tut quelques instants, laissant le temps à Foolish de répondre.

- M... J'vais bientôt divorcer. Vous pouvez me rendre ce service, plaisanta Hermione. Je dois vous laisser, j'ai du boulot qui m'attend. On se voit tout à l'heure pour les clés de mon appart. Un trois pièces serait le minimum de standing requis pour être dans les petits papiers de Parkinson.

Elle raccrocha et fourra le téléphone dans sa poche au moment où on frappait à la porte de son bureau. Elle rangea rapidement quelques parchemins et alla ouvrir, un sourire affable étirant ses lèvres.

- Madame Perry, entrez je vous prie, commença-t-elle en serrant la main de la femme apeurée.

Elle désigna le canapé à la patiente qui avait été sérieusement tabassée. Son visage n'était qu'une ecchymose géante. Hermione ouvrit le dossier de la femme et fit craquer ses doigts.

- Ok... Votre mari est un connard et on va s'occuper de lui. Je vois dans votre dossier que votre mère est une moldue. C'est un excellent point pour vous. Vous êtes familière de ce monde. On va passer par les autorités moldues pour la plainte. Ils sont bien moins conciliants que les sorciers avec les brutalités conjugales...

Pansy triait le courrier arrivé plus tôt dans la journée. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en occuper au début de sa prise de service, ayant une opération de reconstruction faciale à faire. Une femme était arrivée avec le nez bien démoli et l'os de la pommette fracturé. Encore un homme des cavernes ivre qui avait confondu son épouse avec un punching-ball.

Elle soupira en ouvrant une troisième lettre de menace et la mit de côté avec les autres. Elle allait ouvrit le dernier courrier de la pile quand quelques coups furent frappés à la porte.

- Entrez ! lança-t-elle sèchement.

Son humeur se dégrada encore en remarquant la tête de Granger qui passait dans l'entrebâillement.

- Bonsoir... Nous avions rendez-vous, je crois... commença la brune.

- Installez-vous, je suis à vous toute de suite, fit la médicomage en décachetant l'enveloppe.

Ses yeux parcourent rapidement le pli et elle le lâcha sur la pile destinée au tri vertical.

- De la pub ? s'enquit Hermione.

- Des menaces, répondit Pansy sur un ton neutre. Alors, votre première nuit ? Vous avez déjà eu trois rendez-vous, je crois...

- Effectivement. J'ai conseillé les femmes selon leur situation respective et j'ai pris contact avec nos avocats partenaires, expliqua la brune. J'ai réservé une place en foyer pour l'une d'entre elles tandis que les autres iront dans leur famille. Et mon prochain est dans trente minutes.

- Excellent. Votre bureau vous plaît ?

- Parfait. Très bon goût dans la décoration, complimenta Hermione. Vous voulez me parler des menaces que vous recevez ? En tant que conseiller juridique je pourrais...

- Je ne préfère pas leur accorder de l'attention. Ca n'en vaut pas la peine, coupa sèchement Pansy.

L'ancienne Serpentard pivota son buste pour ouvrir la fenêtre et s'alluma une cigarette. Par politesse, elle fit glisser son paquet en direction de la brune qui déclina l'offre.

- J'ai beaucoup de vices, mais pas celui-là, plaisanta l'agent secret.

- Mrs Weasley a de nombreux vices ? Laissez-moi deviner... tourner les pages d'un livre hors de prix en mangeant une tartine de confiture. Au risque de tâcher les pages. Je suis sûre que vous aimez vivre dangereusement, ironisa la médicomage.

- Vous n'avez pas idée... répondit Hermione avec un sourire narquois.

- Lors de notre entretien, vous n'avez pas répondu clairement à propos de votre motivation pour travailler dans ma clinique.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis mariée à un Sang Pur que j'adhère à cette mentalité de femme au foyer uniquement bonne à nourrir les gosses en attendant le retour du mari, le chef de famille qui fait vivre la maisonnée. Je suis une née de moldus et ma société d'origine est bien plus avancée sur la condition de la femme que celle des sorciers arriérés. Aussi, je trouve votre entreprise nécessaire pour changer les mentalités et si je peux vous aider dans ce combat...

Pansy observait la rouge et or, cherchant une lueur dans son regard, un tic sur son visage, le moindre signe qui lui indiquerait que la brune mentait. Ne voyant rien, elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Bien... Je vais vous laisser retourner à vos occupations. Si vous avez besoin de fournitures, demandez à Stéphanie qui se fera un plaisir de vous aider. Bonne soirée, Mrs Weasley.

- Pour la dernière fois, appelez-moi Miss Granger... corrigea Hermione en se levant. Bonne soirée, Madame la Directrice.

Elle quitta le bureau et se dirigea en sifflotant vers l'accueil. La conseillère juridique voulait savoir comment la clinique obtenait les fonds nécessaires à son existence et se dit que Stéphanie se ferait un plaisir de lui fournir les documents. Mais avant cela, il fallait mettre la jeune femme en confiance.

La brune ouvrit les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise et vérifia que la jeune femme aurait une vue splendide sur sa poitrine. Autant partir avec toutes les chances de son côté et montrer à l'hôtesse d'accueil qu'Hermione Granger avait un capital sympathie fort développé...

* * *

Le jour était jeune quand Hermione sortit du Ministère. Elle tenait dans ses mains les clés de son nouveau chez elle. Foolish avait fait vite et presque bien. Elle avait un appartement dans l'immeuble voisin de Parkinson et, d'après le chef du service, la fenêtre de la cuisine donnait sur la salle de bain de la Directrice de la clinique.

Elle regarda sa montre et se dit que, vu l'heure, Ron devait déjà être au bureau. Elle fit donc un saut dans le deux pièces qu'elle partageait avec son mari et récupéra ses affaires. Deux valises plus tard, elle remarqua un mot posé sur le lit conjugal.

_Ma chérie,_

_Il faut qu'on se parle. Je regrette ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour. Passe-me voir pour déjeuner aujourd'hui._

_Je t'aime,  
Ron_

_- _Ouais... Faut d'abord que je dorme... marmonna l'agent secret.

Elle ouvrit une nouvelle fois le placard de la buanderie et passa sa main sur le mur du fond. Un coffre-fort apparut et elle tapa le code rapidement. Elle récupéra une enveloppe d'argent liquide, deux faux passeports et les papiers d'un compte à son nom. Ron pensait qu'elle avait un boulot de Langue de plomb. Elle lui avait toujours caché ses vraies activités professionnelles et l'argent qui en découlait. Sage précaution. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle serait bonne pour lui payer une pension alimentaire.

Quand elle pénétra dans son nouvel appartement, elle fut agréablement surprise. Déjà, l'extérieur lui avait plu. Digicode, concierge, espaces verts parfaitement entretenus, le bonheur. L'ascenseur était propre, le hall parfaitement nettoyé, pas le grand luxe mais on s'en approchait. Mais l'appartement... on touchait la perfection. 75 mètres carrés parfaitement aménagés. Pas de perte de place. Une cuisine spacieuse, une salle de bain confortable avec bain à remous, un grand dressing dans la chambre, un lit d'une taille plus qu'honorable. Elle rangea ses affaires sur les différentes étagères avant de se servir un café. Foolish avait fait remplir les placards de la cuisine et la jeune femme vit avec satisfaction qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de faire les courses avant quelques jours. Elle s'appuya contre la fenêtre et observa le paysage. Comme l'avait dit M, elle avait vue sur la salle de bain de Parkinson. Leurs deux fenêtres étaient séparées de cinq, six mètres à tout casser.

- Faudra que j'aille faire un tour dans la propriété... M'assurer des mesures de sécurité, fit-elle songeuse, tout en sirotant sa boisson amère.

Son téléphone portable sonna et Hermione fronça les sourcils en découvrant le numéro de M s'afficher.

- Oui ? dit-elle en décrochant.

- Venez immédiatement au bureau. Et faites attention sur la route, commença son supérieur.

- Un problème ?

- Un gros... Z vient de s'échapper.

La brune raccrocha et pâlit légèrement. Zabini... Deux ans qu'il était à Azkaban. Et c'était elle qui l'y avait conduit. Après une traque de plusieurs semaines qui avait fini dans un bain de sang sur le Chemin de Traverse. Autant dire que l'ancien mangemort lui en voulait personnellement des 250 ans de prison que le juge lui avait octroyés après un procès express.

- Et merde... marmonna-t-elle.

* * *

Quand elle regagna son appartement, deux heures plus tard, Hermione était inquiète. Zabini avait fui la prison sorcière, tuant trois gardiens dans son évasion. Des carnets avaient été découverts dans sa cellule et ses projets étaient clairs : il voulait la tuer.

Elle se fit couler un bain et se déshabilla rapidement. Elle devait prévenir Ron. Leur union était connue, ayant fait la une de la Gazette un an plus tôt, et il était probable que l'ancien mangemort s'en prendrait à son mari. Elle soupira en s'immergeant dans l'eau et sentit la fatigue l'envahir. Elle essuya ses mains trempées et se saisit de son téléphone. Elle appela chez Ron et laissa un message sur la boite vocale.

- Salut, c'est moi, commença-t-elle. Hmm... comment dire ça... Il faudrait que tu te trouves un endroit discret où dormir. Je pense que tu es au courant de l'évasion de Zabini. Donc, tu connais les risques. Appelle-moi quand tu auras trouvé un point de chute. Salut.

Elle raccrocha et posa l'appareil au sol.

- Et merde... répéta-t-elle pour la cinquième fois depuis le début de la journée.

* * *

Parkinson avait pris sa soirée et Hermione y trouvait son compte. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à se confronter à la médicomage et elle avait profité de son absence pour poser quelques micros dans le bureau de la Serpentard. La nuit avait été longue et, en rangeant son bureau, elle relut une deuxième fois le texto que Ron lui avait envoyé. Il était en sécurité et la remerciait de son inquiétude.

Elle fourra le téléphone dans sa poche et récupéra sa sacoche. Elle avait commencé à feuilleter les dossiers du personnel de la clinique et n'avait rien trouvé de compromettant pour le moment. Une fois dehors, elle respira l'air frais de la nuit et allait se diriger vers un pub pour prendre un verre quand elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Elle regarda autour d'elle, observant les ombres de la rue et fronça les sourcils.

Quelqu'un l'épiait, elle en était certaine. Sa paranoïa était sa meilleure alliée dans son métier. Elle transplana aussitôt et se retrouva quelques secondes plus tard devant les grilles de Poudlard. Elle avait besoin de se sentir en sécurité et il n'y avait pas de meilleur endroit que les appartements privés de Minerva McGonagall. Après tout, pas un sorcier au monde ne serait assez fou pour attaquer l'une des sorcières les plus brillantes que la terre ait portée.

Elle se dépêcha de gagner le bureau ovale qu'elle traversa pour frapper à la porte donnant sur le salon de l'animagus. Cette dernière finit par ouvrir et elle avait l'air endormi.

- Désolée de vous réveiller, commença la brune. Mais j'ai eu une journée de merde...

- J'imagine, fit la Directrice en s'effaçant pour laisser passer la jeune femme.

Elle lui désigna le canapé et servit rapidement un verre de whisky qu'elle tendit à la fonctionnaire avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

L'évasion de Zabini doit vous bouleverser, murmura l'Ecossaise.

Ouais... Ca, plus le fait que je dois bosser avec Parkinson pour la protéger d'une menace terroriste. Les deux d'un coup, ça commence à faire beaucoup...

Minerva passa son bras dans le dos de la jeune femme et l'attira contre elle dans une étreinte réconfortante.

- Vous allez y arriver, agent Granger, dit-elle doucement. J'en mettrais ma main à couper.

- Non... Ne faites pas ça. Vous avez des doigts absolument magnifiques et il serait dommage de les perdre alors que vous pourriez vous en servir de manière... récréative, tenta de plaisanter Hermione.

- Si vous en venez à me faire des avances, c'est que vous n'allez pas si mal que ça, gronda gentiment l'animagus en donnant une petite tape de l'index sur le bout de nez de l'ancienne préfète.

- Le jour où je ne ferai plus d'avances aux femmes, c'est que je serai morte... soupira la brune en laissant aller sa tête sur l'épaule de la Directrice.

- Et vous vous étonnez que je ne cède pas à votre charme ? ironisa l'Ecossaise. Je détesterais être un nom parmi tant d'autres sur votre tableau de chasse.

- Vous ne le serez jamais, Minerva. Vous êtes exceptionnelle à tous points de vue et jamais je n'aurais l'indécence de vous considérer comme une conquête de plus... bailla Hermione avant de se pelotonner dans les bras de la sorcière.

- En tous cas, j'ai hâte de connaître la personne qui arrivera à vous sédentariser. Si elle existe...

- A l'impossible nul n'est tenu.

* * *

C'était sa dernière nuit de travail de la semaine à la clinique et Hermione se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire des deux jours de libre que lui octroyait son emploi du temps. Déjà, elle savait qu'elle allait dormir, faire la grasse matinée. C'était une priorité. Ensuite, elle profiterait que Parkinson travaille le lendemain soir pour pénétrer l'immeuble et l'appartement de la médicomage, histoire de vérifier la sécurité et, pourquoi pas, poser quelques sorts de protection.

Sur les coups de deux heures du matin, Stéphanie l'hôtesse d'accueil passa la voir.

- Envie d'un café ? proposa-t-elle avec un large sourire.

- Avec plaisir... répondit Hermione, reconnaissante.

Les deux sorcières gagnèrent la salle de pause déserte et se servirent l'une et l'autre une tasse de liquide amer.

- Alors, tes impressions sur ta première semaine de travail ? demanda la rousse en s'appuyant contre le comptoir.

- Très intéressante. J'ai le sentiment de faire quelque chose d'utile et c'est gratifiant, répondit Hermione. Et les collègues sont charmantes, pour ne rien gâcher.

Elle avait fini sa phrase dans un sourire charmeur et Stéphanie eut un léger rougissement.

- T'es pas mal dans ton genre, répliqua la jeune femme en posant sa tasse à côté d'elle.

Hermione prit cela pour une invitation et s'approcha de la rousse pour se coller contre elle. Elle posa à son tour son mug et sa main effleura le dos de l'hôtesse.

- Ca... ne t'ennuie pas ? murmura la brune à l'oreille de la sorcière avant de lui en mordiller légèrement le lobe.

Un gémissement de plaisir lui répondit et la conseillère juridique fit glisser ses lèvres le long du cou de la jeune femme. Cette dernière agrippa les hanches de l'agent secret et la serra plus fortement contre elle. Les doigts d'Hermione se glissèrent sous le haut de Stéphanie et, d'une main sûre, dégrafa le soutien-gorge pour ensuite effleurer lascivement le gable d'un sein. Elle se recula légèrement pour retirer d'un geste fluide le haut de la rousse avant de lui embrasser les épaules, tout en faisant glisser les bretelles du sous-vêtement le long des bras de la sorcière.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent vers Pansy qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle de pause, une tasse à la main. Son regard se durcit à la vue des deux femmes et elle se figea sur le pas de la porte.

- Stéphanie, votre pause est finie, il me semble. Retournez au travail. Mrs Weasley, dans mon bureau. Immédiatement.

La Directrice de la clinique tourna les talons et disparut dans le couloir. Les deux sorcières échangèrent un regard gêné et Hermione embrassa furtivement les lèvres de la rousse.

- On reprendra plus tard... murmura-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Tout en prenant le chemin du bureau de Parkinson, elle se gratta la nuque. La médicomage allait la pulvériser. A raison. Mais elle allait le tourner à son avantage.

* * *

- Je pourrais vous licencier sur le champ, commença Pansy d'une voix glaciale.

- Effectivement. Mais vous avez besoin de mes compétences, répliqua tranquillement Hermione en attrapant un bibelot sur le bureau.

Elle fit tourner l'objet entre ses doigts et Parkinson se pencha pour le lui arracher des mains avant de le reposer à sa place.

- Si Miss Kipling porte plainte pour harcèlement sexuel, je la soutiendrai dans ses démarches, prévint la médicomage.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle le ferait. Nous sommes deux adultes consentantes et...

- Vous êtes sur votre lieu de travail ! Et la grivoiserie n'y a pas sa place! tonna la vert et argent.

Hermione se leva, posa ses mains sur la surface boisée et plongea son regard dans les yeux noirs furieux de sa supérieure.

- Jalouse ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse. Si c'est le cas, je peux arranger ç...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que la main de Parkinson s'abattit sur sa joue.

- Vous êtes licenciée, Mrs Weasley. Et soyez heureuse que je ne prévienne pas votre mari.

- Je m'en moque, j'entame une procédure de divorce, ironisa Hermione.

Elle sortit un stylo d'une de ses poches et regarda sa supérieure.

- Je vais donc signer les papiers de mon renvoi. Vous avez le temps de les faire ?

Parkinson attrapa un parchemin vierge et commença à griffonner dessus. La brune posa son stylo sur la table et le fit négligemment rouler jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe au sol, près de la poubelle.

- Par Merlin, quelle maladroite je fais ! soupira-t-elle avant de se baisser et d'attraper discrètement une pile de courrier pour les fourrer dans sa poche.

Elle se redressa, son stylo à la main, et se rassit tandis que Parkinson tapait sur une calculatrice.

- Je vais vous faire votre chèque et ensuite, vous partez, fit froidement la médicomage.

- Pas de soucis. C'est seulement dommage pour Mrs Ferguson, j'avançais bien avec elle. On devait rencontrer son avocate lundi pour établir la stratégie à déployer au tribunal...

- Le rendez-vous est à quelle heure ? s'enquit Pansy tout en faisant son calcul.

- 21 heures.

- Le dossier est sur votre bureau ?

- Tout à fait.

- Je m'en chargerai...

L'ancienne Serpentard remplit rapidement un chèque et le tendit à la rouge et or.

- Je vous sers un café avant de partir ? demanda Hermione. Après tout, vous étiez venue en salle de pause pour ça.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se saisit du mug et quitta le bureau. Une fois dans la petite cuisine, elle releva les empruntes et fourra le relevé dans sa poche.

"Je vais pouvoir comparer avec les empruntes sur les courriers de menace une fois les miennes exclues. S'il y en a d'autres que celles de la belle médicomage, on va pouvoir les chercher dans le fichier..." songea-t-elle en remplissant la tasse de café.

Elle retourna dans le bureau de la médicomage et entra sans frapper. Pansy fumait une cigarette et avait le nez dans un rapport d'opération.

- En vous souhaitant une bonne soirée, Miss Parkinson, lança Hermione en posant la tasse fumante devant la sorcière. Et à bientôt !

- Je ne vois pas ce qui nous amènerait à nous recroiser, marmonna sèchement Pansy sans lever les yeux de son dossier.

- Le monde est petit...

* * *

On espère que ce chap vous a plu ! ^^ Bon ffnet a déconné grave ce matin, j'ai galéré pour vous mettre le chapitre... Pfff...

A jeudi et d'ici là, portez-vous bien !

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici un nouveau chapitre avec de l'action ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 **

Hermione rentra chez elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Pour le moment, le plan qu'elle avait imaginé se déroulait sans trop d'accrocs. Bon, Parkinson l'avait dégagée. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Il ne restait plus à la brune qu'à attendre que la médicomage vienne la chercher. Et elle devait lui indiquer où la trouver.

Elle fit une sieste de deux heures, prit une longue douche et alla faire son footing dans le quartier, sa baguette rangée dans la manche de son sweat, prête à être dégainée en cas de problème. Et comme elle l'avait prévue, elle croisa la médicomage, sur les coups de six heures du matin. Elle la salua en passant à côté d'elle et la Serpentard, interloquée, s'arrêta.

- Si c'est du harcèlement, je... commença la vert et argent.

- Que vas-tu imaginer, Parkinson ? se moqua Hermione en trottinant sur place. J'habite juste ici.

Elle désigna l'immeuble voisin et vit le visage de la médicomage s'assombrir.

- Je te l'ai dit. Je suis en procédure de divorce et j'ai pris un petit pied à terre dans un endroit tranquille.

- Une garçonnière, j'imagine, répliqua froidement Parkinson.

- Tu y es la bienvenue, ironisa la brune. Bonne nuit !

Elle s'éloigna à petites foulées, un sourire goguenard éclairant son visage. Elle fit un dernier tour du pâté d'immeubles et repassa devant l'entrée de Parkinson. Elle s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils. Une ombre se faufilait dans la cage d'escalier. Hermione tira sa baguette de sa manche et pénétra silencieusement dans l'immeuble. L'appartement de la médicomage était au quatrième étage. Elle s'engagea dans les escaliers et grimpa les marches sans bruit, se laissant guider par les halètements de l'inconnu qu'elle avait entraperçu. Elle le rattrapa facilement et resta hors de sa vue, se contentant de le suivre à distance. Ce dernier poussa la porte menant au palier du quatrième étage et, avant que la porte ne se referme, la brune se faufila à sa suite.

Le couloir était plongé dans l'obscurité mais elle entendait la respiration de l'homme à quelques mètres d'elle. Un déclic retentit et une porte fut poussée. Hermione se dirigea rapidement vers la maigre source de lumière et bloqua le panneau de bois de son pied avant qu'il ne claque.

Elle jeta un rapide regard et remarqua l'intrus marcher sans bruit dans l'appartement alors que le son caractéristique d'une douche se faisait entendre. L'homme tenait à la main une baguette magique et se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. La brune surgit derrière lui, lui attrapa le bras qu'elle tordit dans son dos. Le mouvement brusque, violent et douloureux fit que l'homme lâcha sa baguette et se retourna. L'agent secret lui expédia son coude dans le menton dans un geste précis puis son genou dans les côtes. L'homme se plia en deux sous le coup de la douleur. Un coup du tranchant de la main sur la nuque finit de l'achever et il tomba inconscient sur la moquette.

Hermione ramassa la baguette, attrapa l'homme sous les aisselles et le traîna hors de l'appartement. Elle ferma la porte au moment où la douche s'arrêtait et elle soupira de soulagement. Parkinson n'avait normalement rien remarqué. Coup de bol.

Elle jeta un sort à l'intrus et gagna le plus discrètement possible son appartement. Elle attacha l'homme sur une chaise dans la salle de bain et lui jeta un verre d'eau glacé au visage pour qu'il se réveille. L'inconnu papillonna des yeux avant que la panique se lise dans son regard.

- Bien. Tu es réveillé. On va pouvoir discuter, tous les deux, murmura doucereusement Hermione en faisant les poches de l'individu.

Elle en sortit un portefeuille dont elle étudia le contenu et en sortit une carte d'identité.

- Monsieur Rupert Gray. Enchantée vous connaître.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda Gray.

- Mon nom est Granger. Hermione Granger. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, dites-moi ce que vous faisiez chez le Docteur Parkinson. Et, avant que vous envisagiez de me mentir, sachez que je n'ai aucun scrupule à torturer pour avoir les informations que je demande. J'y prends même un certain plaisir. Alors ?

* * *

Quand Pansy se réveilla, en milieu d'après-midi, la première chose qu'elle fit fut de se rendre dans sa salle de bain pour se rafraichir le visage. Alors qu'elle attrapait une serviette pour s'essuyer, quelque chose attira son attention dans son champ de vision. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre et hoqueta de surprise. Elle savait qu'elle avait un vis-à-vis sur un appartement mais elle ne savait pas que c'était celui de Granger. Et elle ignorait que cette dernière se baladait chez elle nue, sans complexe, tout en étant au téléphone. Elle remarqua que la fenêtre de la brune était ouverte. Aussi, Pansy ouvrit la sienne et s'éclaircit la voix.

- Granger ! Mets des rideaux ! dit-elle fortement.

La brune s'arrêta un instant, leva les yeux vers la médicomage et lui fit un salut de la main accompagné d'un sourire lumineux. La Serpentard pesta intérieurement, ferma sa fenêtre et s'habilla rapidement. Elle prit les clés de son appartement qu'elle quitta en claquant la porte. Elle allait dire ses quatre vérités à Granger.

* * *

- Qu'avez-vous fait du colis ? demanda Hermione en se servant un café. Hmmm... Ok. Et les noms que je vous ai communiqués ?

Elle se tut quelques instants, écoutant la réponse de son interlocuteur.

- Parfait, M. J'attends votre coursier. Et promis, je ne l'accueillerai pas en tenue d'Eve. Sauf si c'est une coursière, plaisanta-t-elle. Je vous tiens au courant, patron.

Elle raccrocha alors que la sonnette retentissait.

- Déjà ? fit-elle, surprise, avant d'actionner l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble.

Elle passa une sortie de lit qu'elle noua autour de sa taille, laissant tout de même entrevoir sa poitrine.

- Au cas où... murmura-t-elle en allant ouvrir.

Cependant, au lieu du coursier attendu, Pansy Parkinson lui faisait face, les mains sur les hanches.

- Mais quelle surprise ! lança la brune, ravie. Café ? Thé ?

- A quoi tu joues Granger ? La femme libérée, celle qui est enfin sortie de la caverne de son Cro-Magnon de mâle et qui compte se venger sur tout ce qui bouge ?

- Tu n'apprécies pas la vue ? s'enquit Hermione, ingénue.

- Des femmes comme toi sabotent ma cause, siffla-t-elle. Tu te crois libérée alors que tu te conduis selon le stéréotype masculin de la pute, au mieux de la fille facile qui va finir dans les ennuis. Mais te demander de réfléchir c'est oublier d'où tu viens.

Le sourire de la brune s'élargit et elle tourna les talons pour se rendre dans sa cuisine.

- Tu rentres ou tu sors, comme tu veux, mais ferme la porte ! lança-t-elle en disparaissant dans la pièce adjacente. Alors, thé ou café ?

La porte claqua violemment. Hermione suspendit sa marche un instant avant de sourire en entendant Pansy continuer à lui hurler dessus depuis l'entrée.

- Tu te crois peut-être au-dessus des autres parce que tu penses pouvoir t'en sortir avec des arguties juridiques ? Mais tout le monde n'a pas cette chance Granger, et rien que pour ça tu pourrais respecter toutes ces femmes à qui on retire le droit de parole !

L'agent secret servit deux tasses de café qu'elle posa sur la table et s'assit tranquillement alors que Parkinson pénétrait dans la pièce, furieuse.

- Je respecte les femmes, Parkinson. Je les aime, répondit tranquillement Hermione en portant les lèvres à son mug. Je les aime tellement que je n'arrive pas à n'en choisir qu'une.

- Foutaises ! Au mieux t'es une garce, au pire un macho en jupon ! Je ne peux pas croire ce que j'entends !

Un reflet attira son regard et Hermione se leva pour se poster près de la fenêtre, dans l'angle mort. Son regard balaya le paysage en contrebas et elle repéra la source de la lumière. Le soleil se reflétait dans le cadran d'une montre d'un sorcier qui pointait sa baguette en direction de la tête de Pansy.

« Amateur… » pensa la brune en se jetant sur la médicomage pour l'entraîner au sol.

Un trait de lumière verte pulvérisa la vitre pour finir sa course dans le mur. Des éclats de verre volèrent dans la cuisine et Hermione, Parkinson dans ses bras, les fit rouler sous la table.

- Ca va ? demanda doucement l'agent secret.

- C'est quoi ce cirque ? Le primate qui te sert de mâle au lit te court après ? Et enlève tes pattes de là !

Hermione se recula légèrement et se rendit compte que sa robe de chambre avait été légèrement défaite dans la chute. Elle était maintenant largement ouverte sur sa poitrine.

- Je n'ai aucun souci avec mon futur-ex mari. Mais si c'était le cas, promis, je viendrais voir un de tes conseillers juridiques, ironisa la brune. Je te ferais remarquer que c'était ta tête qui était visée. Tu as des problèmes ? Tu veux m'en parler ?

- Tu peux toujours me le faire remarquer, moi je ne l'ai pas vu, grommela Parkinson en se dégageant de sous son ancienne camarade, sans poser ses mains sur elle. Et j'ai les ennuis qui vont avec la direction d'une clinique de soutien aux femmes qui veulent s'émanciper de leurs c… enfin bref, rien de neuf.

- Attends ici quelques secondes, je vais regarder si la voie est libre…

Hermione se glissa jusqu'à la fenêtre explosée, prenant garde de ne pas marcher pieds nus sur les morceaux de vitre et jeta un coup d'œil. Le sorcier était parti.

« Je vois à peu près à quoi il ressemble. Je pourrais faire un portrait robot » songea-t-elle en fermant les yeux, comme pour graver dans sa mémoire les traits qu'elle avait rapidement aperçus.

- C'est bon Parkinson, tu peux sortir de là. Et tu es obligée de me réembaucher pour que je paie le remplacement de ma vitre.

- Dans tes rêves Granger. Si t'as pas d'argent pour ça, va t'inscrire au bien-être sorcier, et demande donc une grosse pension à Weasley au divorce. J'ai pas envie que tu ternisses l'image de la clinique, j'ai assez de problèmes comme ça.

La brune s'approcha de la Serpentard qui s'était relevée et lui sourit.

- Je viens de te sauver la vie, je suis plutôt efficace comme fille. Je serais un atout pour toi, pas une gêne. Mais fais comme tu veux.

Elle reprit les tasses de café pour les mettre dans l'évier et en sortit deux nouvelles, sans éclats de verre.

- Je t'en ressers un ? proposa l'agent secret, affable.

Parkinson tourna les talons et quitta l'appartement après avoir claqué la porte derrière elle. Hermione eut un large sourire et remplit son mug de liquide noir.

- Tu finiras par revenir, Parkinson. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps…

* * *

Le soir même, à la nuit tombée, Hermione se glissa dans l'appartement de la médicomage. Elle déverrouilla la porte sans user de la magie, une radiographie d'une vieille entorse suffisant à repousser la clenche, et activa le dernier gadget de Q : un vif d'or modifié pour chercher les micros et sortilèges d'espionnage. La petite balle dorée vola à toute vitesse dans l'appartement et finit par revenir, bredouille. La brune rangea l'objet dans sa poche et entreprit de fouiller consciencieusement les différentes pièces. Elle commença par les poubelles et trouva d'autres lettres de menaces qu'elle prit, feuilleta l'agenda de la vert et argent pour mémoriser les différents rendez-vous qu'elle aurait dans les jours à venir.

Puis, elle tomba sur une sorte de journal intime tenu par la médicomage dans lequel étaient notées les difficultés qu'elle rencontrait, les pressions dont elle faisait l'objet et les menaces qui s'accentuaient. Hermione en fit une copie d'un coup de baguette et posa quelques micros avant de quitter l'appartement. Elle rentra chez elle, pensive, se demandant qui étaient le ou les sorciers qui avaient décidé d'éliminer Parkinson.

De retour dans son appartement, elle s'affala dans le canapé et entreprit de lire la copie du journal de Pansy. Et, découvrant l'angoisse de la jeune femme, elle se promit de dénicher l'identité du fou-furieux et de le refroidir avant qu'il n'ait réussi à mettre son plan à exécution.

* * *

Quand Pansy se réveilla, le lendemain, midi était passé. Elle avait très peu dormi, choquée de ce qui s'était produit dans l'appartement de Granger. Si la Gryffondor avait dit vrai, quelqu'un avait cherché à la tuer. Elle attrapa son paquet de cigarettes sur la table de chevet et s'en alluma une. Elle prit le temps de la fumer, au lit, avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche dans l'espoir que ça la réveillerait. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle passait un pantalon gris anthracite et un pull noir à col en V, elle remarqua Granger qui faisait des va et vient dans sa cuisine, toujours au téléphone, toujours dans le plus simple appareil.

Ressentant un regard sur elle, la rouge et or leva les yeux et la salua d'un geste laconique de la main. Pansy lui fit un geste grossier du doigt et son ancienne employée quitta la pièce pour y revenir, quelques instants plus tard, vêtue de sa sortie de lit.

Parkinson s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette et allait retourner dans sa chambre quand elle fronça les sourcils. Hermione avait raccroché brusquement et elle faisait un mouvement pour attraper sa baguette sur la table quand la porte de la cuisine vola en éclat. Deux hommes déboulèrent dans la pièce alors que la brune roulait sur la table, prenant son arme au passage, et des traits rouges, verts, jaunes, traversaient la pièce.

Pansy jeta son mégot dans les toilettes et fonça dans sa chambre. Elle attrapa sa baguette posée sur la table de chevet et revint à la fenêtre de sa salle de bain qu'elle ouvrit en grand. Le temps de le faire, elle avisa l'un des hommes qui jetait inlassablement des stupéfix que la brune parait avec dextérité. Elle pointa sa baguette sur l'agresseur et lança son sort. Le trait fusa directement dans sa direction et atteignit la cible après avoir fracasser la vitre.

- J'espère qu'elle ne va pas me demander de rembourser, grogna-t-elle en se mettant à couvert, afin que le second assaillant ne la repère pas tout de suite.

Quand elle se releva, elle remarqua qu'Hermione était seule, debout dans sa cuisine, essuyant son visage ensanglanté. La brune se baissa pour se redresser tout de suite après, deux baguettes magiques dans ses mains qu'elle brisa d'un geste net et précis. Puis, elle agita son arme et des cordes s'en échappèrent.

« Elle est efficace… » songea Parkinson en enfilant des chaussures.

Elle enfonça rapidement les lacets sur le côté et sortit sans prendre la peine de mettre une veste, mais attrapa sa sacoche au passage sur la table de l'entrée. Elle dévala les escaliers, délaissant l'ascenseur, traversa la rue tranquille à cette heure, s'engouffra dans l'immeuble dont les portes d'entrée étaient entrouvertes pour aérer le sol fraîchement lavé, grimpa deux à deux les marches qui menaient au quatrième et courut rapidement jusqu'à la porte d'Hermione.

- Pas besoin de sonner, à ce que je vois, je me permets donc d'entrer, dit-elle à voix haute en enjambant ce qui fut un chambranle. Ca va ? J'ai vu que tu étais blessée, continua-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle les dégâts causés par la bagarre rangée.

- Et tu viens jouer au docteur avec moi ? Oh, Parkinson, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, plaisanta Hermione. Viens donc dans la chambre te mettre à l'aise…

- Ok, démerde-toi, fit Parkinson en faisant demi-tour.

- Tu devrais essayer l'humour, Doc'. Ca te ferait du bien, répliqua Granger en essuyant une nouvelle fois son visage couvert de sang.

Elle attrapa son téléphone, pianota quelques instants dessus puis le reposa, satisfaite.

- Merci de m'avoir aidée, poursuivit l'agent secret. On est quitte pour le sauvetage de vie, mais tu me dois maintenant deux fenêtres. Café ?

Pansy respira profondément avant de se retourner. Elle toisa la brune, secoua la tête visiblement désespérée et prit le chemin de la cuisine. Elle posa sa sacoche sur la table et en sortit compresses et fioles.

- Viens ici que je regarde tout ça, grommela-t-elle.

Hermione s'assit docilement face à la médicomage et la laissa examiner sa plaie. La Serpentard nettoya rapidement le sang, désinfecta la blessure avec la potion et referma la coupure d'un geste de baguette.

- Merci, Doc', fit la brune en resserrant sa robe de chambre. Je vous dois combien ? Vous acceptez les paiements en nature ?

- J'ai l'habitude d'aider les indigents, répliqua la médicomage en commençant à ranger ses affaires.

L'agent secret éclata de rire et posa un regard amusé sur la Serpentard.

- Justement… J'aimerais connaître tes motivations, poursuivit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Ce n'est pas tes oignons, Granger. Bonne journée.

Parkinson allait quitter l'appartement mais, en voyant les débris de la porte, elle agita sa baguette. Le panneau de bois se reconstitua par magie et rentra dans ses gonds. Satisfaite, la médicomage put s'en aller après avoir claqué la porte.

Hermione sourit à nouveau et alla se servir un verre de whisky pour patienter. M et ses troupes d'élite allaient arriver sous peu pour récupérer ses deux agresseurs et les faire parler.

- Pansy, Pansy, Pansy, soupira la brune. Tu ne me résisteras pas longtemps...

* * *

En début de soirée, Hermione tentait d'oublier les évènements de la journée devant un feu de cheminée, un verre de whisky entre les mains. Elle sentait le regard vert émeraude l'observer mais la Directrice de Poudlard n'avait pas dit un mot.

- Que voulez-vous, Minerva? marmonna l'agent secret avant de boire une gorgée d'alcool.

- Vous avez l'air éreinté. Je suppose que la journée n'a pas été facile... remarqua sobrement l'animagus en allant s'asseoir à côté de son ancienne élève.

- Pas vraiment. Des hommes de Zabini m'ont retrouvée. Je crains qu'il y ait une taupe dans mon service...

Elle finit son verre d'une traite et se resservit généreusement.

- Et comment va Dunkan ? s'enquit la brune.

- Comme vous, toujours en mission. Il m'envoie des "bons baisers de Russie". C'est ce qui est écrit sur la carte que j'ai reçue aujourd'hui.

- Ouais... Il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. Pour ce que j'en sais, il obtient de bons résultats à Moscou. C'est une question de quelques jours, tout au plus.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi l'un et l'autre avez choisi un métier aussi dangereux. Surtout que je vous avez proposé d'enseigner les potions.

- Je pense que vous n'accordez pas de permis de tuer à vos professeurs, Madame la Directrice, plaisanta Hermione.

- Effectivement, répliqua l'Ecossaise sur le même ton. Je me permets de vous signaler que tuer n'est pas jouer.

L'agent secret hocha mollement la tête et sirota silencieusement son whisky.

- Cependant, j'avais cru qu'après la guerre, avec cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à vous, vous la désireriez plus... calme, reprit McGonagall.

- Que voulez-vous ? On ne vit que deux fois, murmura la brune. Etre au service secret de sa Majesté, c'est gratifiant. Et vous connaissez ma devise : Vivre et laisser mourir.

- Tout un programme, ironisa l'Ecossaise avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Comment vous vous en sortez, avec Miss Parkinson ?

- Pas trop mal je pense. J'ai déjà identifié les organisations illicites qui s'en prennent à elle. Les Pro-Life, les Sang Purs au Pouvoir, l'Amicale des Mangemorts qui a fusionné l'année dernière avec le groupuscule lobbyiste La Sorcière Dans la Cuisine, le Sorcier Dans le Salon. Je vous jure que cette organisation existe...

Minerva eut un rire léger et posa sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme.

- Avec tous ces tarés, je me demande comment j'ai fait pour décrocher mon job, marmonna la brune.

- Et bien, dans notre société, il n'y a pas trente-six moyens de réussir : soit être un homme au sang pur, soit être un sang mêlé avec d'excellentes références, soit être un né de moldus aux qualités exceptionnelles. Vous êtes dans la dernière catégorie, très chère.

- Et vous ? demanda Hermione.

- La deuxième. Mon père était pasteur en Ecosse, mais ma mère était une sorcière brillante.

- Tout comme vous l'êtes.

- Je vous remercie. J'ai eu d'excellentes notes aux Aspics, j'ai trouvé un petit boulot au Ministère, et mon amitié avec Albus Dumbledore, le héros du monde sorcier, a fait le reste.

Hermione s'étira et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'Ecossaise qui l'attira contre elle.

- Je vais finir par y laisser ma peau... soupira l'agent secret.

- Ca n'arrivera pas. Les diamants sont éternels... murmura l'animagus en caressant doucement les cheveux de la brune.

- Vous avez raison. Je ne passerai par l'arme à gauche avant d'avoir mis Parkinson dans mon lit. Et le monde ne suffit pas pour qu'elle se cache, ricana Hermione.

Minerva lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes et l'ancienne préfète eut un rictus.

- D'ailleurs... Vous n'auriez pas quelques tuyaux à me fournir sur la médicomage ?

- Je m'attendais à ce que vous posiez la question. Il vous en a fallu du temps, se moqua gentiment la Directrice. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Comment une fille née dans une famille de Sang Pur a-t-elle pu s'émanciper autant ? Pourquoi a-t-elle ouvert cette clinique ? Après tout, la Parkinson dont je me souviens était peu portée sur la philanthropie...

- Certes, mais vous avez été absente durant toute l'année où Rogue était directeur. Miss Parkinson, qui s'entendait à merveille avec Severus, avait commencé à l'époque à travailler pour ses futures études de médicomagie. Et le fait que les Carrows utilisaient le doloris sur les enfants non-issus de famille Sang Pur l'inquiétait. Cet impardonnable, d'après de vieilles études remontant à plus d'un siècle qu'elle avait déterrées, endommagerait le système de reproduction féminin.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Son infertilité viendrait-elle des tortures de Bellatrix Lestrange ?

- D'où sa classification dans les sortilèges impardonnables, poursuivit McGonagall. Avant, c'était un des moyens qu'employait le sorcier pour asservir sa femme. Pour revenir à Miss Parkinson, elle s'est opposée à l'utilisation de ce sort sur les élèves féminins et je me souviens que ses hurlements ont résonné pendant deux jours dans les cachots de Poudlard.

- Les Carrows ont torturé une Sang Pur ? demanda la brune, étonnée.

- Les Carrows n'aimaient pas qu'on leur oppose la moindre résistance. Et ils l'ont considérée comme traitre à son sang. A la mort de Voldemort, elle a voulu s'échapper du carcan conventionnel des vieilles familles sorcières et ses parents l'ont reniée. Ils lui avaient arrangé un mariage avec le fils Greengrass qui avait fait ses études de magie à Durmstrang, ce qu'elle a bien évidemment refusé. Elle est venue me voir, à la fin de l'été, pour me demander de suivre un apprentissage avec Pomfresh.

- Et vous avez refusé.

- A la place je lui ai offert une bourse d'étude, corrigea Minerva. J'ai financé l'intégralité de son parcours à Sainte Mangouste et depuis, j'ai le droit à un chek-up annuel gratuit.

- Vous avez cru en elle.

- C'est une jeune femme extrêmement brillante. Un peu renfermée mais rien que vous ne pourrez résoudre, 007.

- Et bien, justement, j'ai un peu perdu la main en matière de femmes et je me demandais si... commença la brune alors que ses doigts couraient le long du buste de l'Ecossaise.

Une tape sur la main la fit grimacer et elle ôta ses doigts.

- Hermione... gronda gentiment Minerva.

- Quoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir d'essayer ? répliqua la brune, ingénue.

- C'est l'exploit d'avoir la Directrice de Poudlard sous vos draps de soie qui vous fait saisir la moindre occasion ?plaisanta l'animagus.

- Non, susurra Hermione. C'est rien que pour vos yeux...

* * *

Et voilà le travail ! Les deux prochains chapitres seront mis en ligne par Sygui pendant que je me gaverai de mojito sur une plage en République Dominicaine ! ^^

Bises et à bientôt,

Link9 et Sygui


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'ai atterri hier et là, je déguste une bonne pina colada au bord de la piscine !

Un grand merci à Sygui qui va tenir la boutique pendant deux semaines ! Merci ma belle, tu gères !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

Pansy mit une boite de céréales dans son panier et continua à flâner entre les rayons du supermarché. Elle prit quelques fruits et légumes, refit le plein d'herbes aromatiques et se dirigea vers l'espace hygiène pour acheter du démaquillant. Au détour d'un rayon, un chariot manqua de la percuter.

- Désolée, Doc' ! fit une voix reconnaissable entre milles.

Parkinson leva les yeux sur la brune et son visage s'assombrit.

- Granger... lâcha-t-elle froidement.

- De bonne heure et de bonne humeur à ce que je vois, ironisa l'agent secret en croisant ses avant-bras sur le chariot. Tout va comme tu veux ?

La médicomage ne répondit pas, se contentant de jeter un regard perplexe aux courses de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Au milieu de plats cuisinés individuels, elle remarqua un gros tube de lubrifiant et deux petits. Hermione suivit le regard de la vert et argent et sourit.

- Tu serais surprise du nombre de femmes qui sont victimes de sécheresse vaginale. Avec ça, je suis parée en toutes circonstances ! expliqua la brune avec un sourire.

- Et à voir le reste de tes courses, plats surgelés pour célibataire, tu n'as pas l'air accueillant au point de donner envie de rester, répliqua mielleusement la Serpentard.

- Enfin... Je vais pas me remettre tout de suite en ménage, le divorce n'est pas encore prononcé. Pour le moment, je prends du bon temps et mes partenaires aussi. Mais pour te prouver que je suis quelqu'un de très accueillant, je t'invite à dîner.

Parkinson eut un petit rire méprisant.

- Weasley, je suis sûre que tu trimballes un paquet de maladies vénériennes. Rien qu'à te parler je devrais me mettre sous antibiotique. Donc non, je ne dînerai pas avec toi.

- La grande Docteur Parkinson a peur de succomber à l'insignifiante Granger, ancienne grouillotte au Ministère ? se moqua la brune, en insistant sur son nom de jeune fille.

- Aucun risque, répliqua sèchement la vert et argent.

Elle prit quelques instants de réflexion. C'était l'occasion d'en savoir plus sur la Gryffondor. Et surtout de savoir pourquoi deux hommes avaient voulu la tuer.

- Ce soir, chez moi, 19 heures. Ne sois pas en retard.

- Je ramène quelque chose ? proposa Hermione.

- Non, viens les mains vides, répondit précipitamment Parkinson, se doutant de ce que la rouge et or pourrait ramener. En fait, viens même sans tes mains... et sans ta langue.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle attrapa un flacon de démaquillant et prit le chemin des caisses.

- A tout à l'heure, Pansy chérie... murmura la brune.

Elle regarda autour d'elle quelques instants avant de se diriger vers le rayon alcool.

- Je me demande s'ils ont un espace sex toys...

* * *

Peu après 19 heures, le digicode fit entendre son grésillement. Pansy lâcha la salade qu'elle était occupée à remuer et se rendit dans l'entrée. Elle appuya sur le bouton et la voix de Granger se fit entendre.

- C'est la traînée de l'immeuble d'à côté, fit joyeusement la brune.

La répliqua arracha un sourire à la médicomage.

- Monte, répondit-elle sobrement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnette retentit et Parkinson alla ouvrir. Hermione se tenait sur le palier, une bouteille de vin dans une main, un bouquet de fleurs dans l'autre.

- Salut, fit la Gryffondor en tendant ses présents à la Serpentard. Ca a l'air sympa chez toi.

Pansy l'invita muettement à entrer, posa la bouteille sur la table dressée et mit les fleurs dans un vase. Elle observa rapidement la rouge et or qui regardait avec attention l'ameublement du salon. La brune portait un jean, une chemise blanche et une veste de tailleur noir. Des bottes à talons, noires elles aussi, complétaient sa tenue.

"Pas mal..." songea Parkinson avant de secouer la tête, chassant cette pensée saugrenue.

- Je ne te dirai pas de faire comme chez toi, j'ai pas envie de te voir te balader en tenue d'Eve, ironisa la médicomage tandis qu'Hermione se mettait à rire. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Le dîner est presque prêt.

- Comme toi... répondit la brune alors que son attention se posait sur un tableau.

Pansy fit un rapide aller-retour en cuisine pour baisser le thermostat du four dans lequel se trouvaient ses lasagnes et revenir avec deux verres de pur feu dans les mains. Elle en tendit un à Hermione et, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, les deux sorcières trinquèrent.

- Alors Granger... Tu as retrouvé un travail ?

La Gryffondor allait répondre quand son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Elle se saisit de l'appareil et grimaça en voyant le nom s'afficher.

- Excuse-moi, je dois prendre cet appel, marmonna-t-elle en appuyant sur un bouton. Oui Ronald ? Arrête de crier... Respire...

Elle se tut un moment et soupira, agacée.

- Oui, tu as reçu une demande de divorce. Je suis au courant, c'est moi qui te l'ai envoyée... Non, on n'en discutera pas. Ma décision est prise... Quoi ? Mais je me fous de ce que pense ta mère ! ... Ne joue pas l'indigné, ça fait quatre ans que je te le répète : je me fous de ce que pense ou dit ta mère... Ecoute, on en reparlera plus tard. Signe ces putains de papiers et n'en fais pas un drame ! C'est le mieux pour nous...

Pansy s'alluma une cigarette et se demanda comment la rouge et or pouvait avoir l'air aussi peu concerné par la dissolution de son couple.

- Ron, lâche-moi la grappe. Tu vas retrouver quelqu'un, refaire ta vie et avoir des gosses ! poursuivit Hermione. Tu devrais être heureux ! Bon, on va arrêter là, je te laisse. Salut.

La brune raccrocha et eut un sourire d'excuse pour la médicomage.

- Désolée... Il est un peu collant.

- Une scolarité, un concubinage et un mariage pour t'en rendre compte ? Prends rendez-vous avec un psy, c'est urgent.

- On va pas passer la soirée à disserter sur mon mariage qui se vautre. Comment ça se passe à la clinique ? Tes patientes arrivent à se dépêtrer de leurs problèmes ?

La discussion s'engagea et Hermione sourit en entendant Parkinson parler avec enthousiasme et passion de son travail. Il y avait une lueur de détermination dans le regard de la Serpentard qui plut à la Gryffondor.

- Et toi ? Que comptes-tu faire pour gagner ta vie ? finit par demander Pansy. Et d'ailleurs, comment fais-tu pour louer ton appartement ? Si le loyer est aussi élevé que pour moi, je me demande comment tu t'arranges pour boucler tes fins de mois.

- Je me débrouille, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Hermione avec un sourire mystérieux.

- Ne me dis pas que... tu... te... enfin... balbutia la vert et argent.

- Que je me prostitue ? suggéra la brune, amusée de l'embarras de son ancienne patronne. Non, je ne fais pas le trottoir. Mais je devrais y songer, il paraît que ça rapporte pas mal.

- Je dis ça parce que les deux hommes qui ont cherché à te... qui t'ont agressée avaient des airs de souteneurs, continua Pansy.

Hermione éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

- Non, sûrement des maris qui se sont rendus compte que j'avais couché avec leur femme. Rien de sordide, crois-moi.

- Ce que tu viens de dire est sordide, Granger.

- Et encore, je ne t'ai pas donné tous les détails, plaisanta l'agent secret.

Parkinson regardait la brune de façon appuyée.

- Tu peux avoir l'air enjouée si tu veux, mais c'est autre chose, je le sens bien. Des maris jaloux t'auraient au mieux tabassée, au pire violée pour t'apprendre à vivre. Là, c'est autre chose. Et puis, je t'ai vue réagir, continua la médicomage sans la quitter des yeux, ce n'étaient pas les réflexes d'un grouillot du Ministère.

- Je fais beaucoup de sport et j'adore regarder les films d'action moldus. Quant aux maris jaloux, les Sang Pur n'aiment pas partager leur femme... C'est malheureux, cet égoïsme... répondit Hermione, taquine. On parle de moi, mais tu as l'air plutôt en forme. Tu as débarqué dans mon appartement sans haleter comme un veau alors que tu venais de te taper quatre étages à pied.

- Moi aussi, je fais du sport.

- Je ne pense pas qu'on pratique le même, ironisa l'agent secret.

- Aucun risque, je me respecte trop pour être une "Marie couche-toi là".

- Ouch, ça fait mal, se moqua la brune en mettant la main sur son coeur.

Elles passèrent à table et pendant que Parkinson servait les lasagnes, Hermione débouchait la bouteille de vin et remplit les verres.

- C'est amusant que tu aies pris un vin italien, fit remarquer Parkinson. Ca s'accorde parfaitement au menu.

- Mon sixième sens ne me trompe jamais, rétorqua placidement Granger, retenant un sourire goguenard.

"Et surtout les micros planqués dans ton appartement m'apprennent beaucoup de chose. Alors, on chante sous la douche, Miss Parkinson ?" songea l'agent secret.

- Le mien non plus, répondit la médicomage en dévisageant à nouveau avec insistance la brune. Alors… si tu as des ennuis… avec ton ex ou que d'autres « maris jaloux » te tombent dessus… après tout, c'est pour ça que j'ai ouvert la clinique.

- C'est gentil de proposer mais ça ira. Après, si tu te dévoues pour une protection rapprochée, je ne vais pas dire non... susurra Hermione en se calant confortablement dans sa chaise, son verre de vin à la main.

- Tu trouverais ça trop… tranquille visiblement, fit la Serpentard.

- C'est peut-être ce que je cherche... répondit la brune, amusée.

"Au moins, elle n'a pas dit non..." se dit l'agent secret en se levant.

Elle posa son verre sur la table et fit les quelques pas qui la séparaient de la médicomage.

- Granger... Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? gronda Parkinson.

- Devine... murmura cette dernière alors que ses doigts s'aventuraient à caresser le profil de la vert et argent.

Pansy frissonna sous la douce caresse. Elle devait admettre que Granger savait y faire. Elle allait éconduire la rouge et or quand la porte d'entrée vola en éclat. Cinq hommes cagoulés, baguette à la main, déboulèrent dans le salon et les mirent en joue.

- Bonsoir Mesdames, fit l'un d'eux d'une voix peu engageante. Posez gentiment et lentement vos baguettes à terre...

Pansy leva les mains et désigna la fine tige de bois posée devant elle. Hermione gloussa et sortit la sienne pour la jeter au sol alors qu'un des membres du commando se saisissait de celle de Parkinson pour la balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Chacune son tour, pouffa la Gryffondor, l'air ivre.

- On fait quoi de la fille bourrée ? demanda un des cagoulés.

- Elle est pas prévue sur le contrat, mais on ne peut pas laisser de témoin, répliqua un autre. On les zigouille toutes les deux.

- J'suis pas b... bourrée... Seulement ém... éméchée... hoqueta la rouge et or alors que Pansy sentait un frisson glacial lui parcourir l'échine.

Granger tituba et se rattrapa à la table. Elle eut un hoquet et baissa la tête, faisant mine de regarder le sol.

- Je crois que je vais gerber... marmonna-t-elle en posant sa main sur son ventre.

Ses doigts glissèrent pour gagner sa hanche et se fut le dernier geste que Pansy put voir. Cinq secondes plus tard, des petites détonations avaient retenti et trois des agresseurs se retrouvaient immobiles sur le sol, morts, un trou dans le crâne.

- Mais qu'est-ce que... commença un des cagoulés.

Il ne put finir sa phrase, il s'était écroulé sur le parquet avant. Parkinson cligna des yeux, se demandant si elle ne rêvait pas cette scène surréaliste. Granger tenait une arme dans la main droite et son visage, tout comme son regard, étaient vides de toute expression. Elle appuya une nouvelle fois sur la détente et une balle se ficha dans le bras droit du dernier homme debout, bras qui tenait la baguette. La fine tige de bois tomba et la Gryffondor s'approcha rapidement pour donner un coup de pied dans l'arme qui fut expédiée sous le canapé. Elle attrapa l'homme gémissant de douleur par le col de sa robe de sorcier et, après lui avoir arraché sa cagoule, le plaqua contre le mur, l'avant-bras appuyé sur sa gorge.

- Qui vous a payé ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide.

- Je... ne sais pas... j'ai mal...

- Et ça sera pire si tu ne réponds pas à mes questions ! Qui ? tonna Hermione en accentuant la pression sur la trachée du mercenaire.

- Un type... dans l'Allée des Embrumes... Grand, très sec, dissimulé sous une cape... Je n'en sais pas plus...

- Tu mens... grogna Hermione en levant son arme pour la poser sur la tempe de l'agresseur.

- Il... il avait une canne ! Avec un pommeau argenté. Je vous jure, je n'en sais pas plus !

- Dégage... Et que je ne te revois jamais... fit-elle en le relâchant.

L'homme prit ses jambes à son cou, abandonnant les cadavres de ses collègues.

Hermione fit le tour des hommes au sol pour s'assurer qu'ils ne poseraient plus de problème, et en profita pour récupérer toutes les baguettes avant de réparer la porte d'un mouvement de poignet. Pansy n'eut pas de doute sur leur état, elle avait déjà vu ce genre de blessure, et ne s'en approcha donc pas. Elle se contenta de se rasseoir gracieusement à table et de servir à nouveau les coupes de vin. Cependant, lorsqu'elle porta la sienne à ses lèvres, sa main tremblait légèrement.

- Il me semblait aussi que mes lasagnes n'étaient pas si mauvaises que ça. Même des inconnus viennent en réclamer, fit-elle en buvant une gorgée, le regard fixé sur son ancienne employée.

- Tu es une cuisinière hors pair. As-tu un dessert pour finir cet excellent repas ? Un tiramisu, peut-être ? Je meurs de faim, dit l'agent secret en composant un numéro sur son téléphone. Bonsoir M. Il y a quatre colis à récupérer chez Miss P. Et il faut une escorte pour nous rendre à la planque. Je vous attends. Prenez votre temps, je dîne.

Elle raccrocha et retourna à table. Elle but une gorgée de vin, calmement, comme si rien ne s'était passé, puis mordit dans un bout de pain.

- Tu veux que j'aille chercher quelque chose en cuisine ? s'enquit-elle, affable.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda calmement la médicomage, toujours blanche par contraste avec la robe rouge du vin dont elle reprit une gorgée.

- Une amie qui te veut du bien. Si tu veux plus de détails, il va falloir patienter un peu. Mes collègues ne vont pas tarder à arriver et ça me contrarierait d'être interrompue dans mes explications, répondit posément Hermione. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas de dessert ? Un café ?

- Dans le frigo, la première tablette. Les assiettes à dessert sont sur le comptoir et tu n'as qu'à allumer la cafetière.

- Je m'en occupe. Pendant ce temps, rassemble le minimum d'affaires... fit la brune en se levant.

Elle passa dans la cuisine, prépara les deux assiettes, mit la cafetière en marche et revint les mains chargées. Elle posa le tout sur la table et entendit Parkinson s'activer dans une pièce adjacente. La sonnette de la porte se fit entendre et Hermione dégaina son arme. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au judas, puis rangea son calibre et ouvrit avec un sourire soulagé. Foolish se tenait sur le palier en compagnie de Gwendoline. La jeune femme avait passé un tailleur noir strict et son regard balayait l'appartement. Deux pas en retrait, Jack était adossé contre un mur, une main dans une poche, l'autre posé sur sa hanche, à proximité de sa baguette.

- On vient pour le nettoyage, commença M en tendant un trousseau de clés à la brune. Vous savez où aller, on se charge du reste.

- Pansy chérie, c'est l'heure de partir en week-end romantique, lança joyeusement Hermione.

La Serpentard regardait depuis le seuil de sa chambre ces inconnus pénétrer chez elle comme si tout était normal. Ils la saluèrent de la tête et l'homme le plus âgé lui octroya même un sourire.

- Croyez bien que nous sommes extrêmement navrés de devoir nous immiscer dans votre quotidien Miss Parkinson. Nous, entendez Miss Granger, tenterons de réduire le désagréable de la situation au minimum.

Puis l'homme se détourna après un petit salut du buste pour superviser ce qui se passait dans le salon.

- Au risque de vous paraître ingrate, commença Pansy en s'approchant de la table, je ne vais nulle part avec des inconnus qui trucident sans même s'en émouvoir, conclut-elle en s'asseyant devant son dessert.

Hermione et M échangèrent un court regard entendu. Puis Foolish fit un léger signe de tête et Gwendoline alla dans la chambre pour revenir avec un sac de voyage rempli. Elle le tendit à la brune qui la remercia d'un hochement de tête.

- Parkinson... C'est pas le moment de faire ta tête de mule... murmura la Gryffondor en s'approchant de la Serpentard. Tu vois bien que tu ne peux pas rester ici. Je t'emmène en sécurité. Et je ne suis pas une inconnue...

- Aujourd'hui, oui. Et une inconnue passablement dangereuse de ce que je peux en juger, commenta la vert et argent en entamant son tiramisu.

La rouge et or eut un rictus, se saisit du sac de voyage et, tandis que M agitait sa baguette en une longue arabesque pour faire sauter la barrière anti-transplanage de l'appartement, elle attrapa la main de la médicomage pour les faire disparaître dans un craquement sonore.

* * *

Hermione et Pansy réapparurent sur le palier d'un immeuble et la brune glissa la clé dans le trou d'une serrure. Elle poussa la porte et invita Parkinson à entrer à sa suite. Les deux femmes, l'une le visage fermé, l'autre semblant insouciante, pénétrèrent dans une des planques des services secrets. C'était un grand deux pièces, confortable, bien aménagé. Hermione posa son sac de voyage dans l'entrée et se rendit dans la cuisine, laissant la médicomage observer les lieux. Elle mit la cafetière en route, puis retourna dans le salon.

- Tu prends la chambre, commença la brune en se dirigeant vers une porte au fond. Je dormirai sur le canapé.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce et ouvrit un placard. Elle sourit en remarquant dans le dressing une malle en métal. Elle la tira hors dans la chambre et l'ouvrit.

- Parfait... murmura-t-elle en analysant le contenu.

Elle se saisit d'une perruque blonde, d'une grande cape noire et d'un set de couteaux parfaitement aiguisés. Elle prit plusieurs faux passeports, en choisit un, puis attrapa une trousse de maquillage. Enfin, elle récupéra un pistolet de petit calibre, vérifia le chargeur, enclencha la sécurité et retourna dans le salon. Elle le tendit à Pansy qui s'était assise dans le canapé et qui semblait légèrement déboussolée.

- Tu sais te servir de ça ? demanda Hermione.

- D'après toi ? maugréa la Serpentard, visiblement furieuse de se trouver là en compagnie de la rouge et or.

- Ok... Regarde, c'est pas compliqué. Ici, le chargeur. Là, la sécurité. Il faut l'ôter pour tirer. Tu as six balles.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, elle faisait les manipulations, deux fois chacune, pour que la médicomage ait le temps de retenir.

- Tu ôtes ici, tu vises, tu tires, conclut Hermione. Quand tu as fini, tu remets la sécurité.

Elle posa l'arme sur la table et gagna la salle de bain, laissant la porte légèrement entrouverte.

- Tu t'en vas ? demanda Parkinson.

- Je vais juste chercher quelques informations, je ne serais pas longue, répondit l'agent secret en plaçant correctement la perruque sur sa tête, cachant avec soin les mèches de cheveux bruns.

Avec le fond de teint, elle blanchit sa peau pour la rendre nacrée et appliqua du rouge à lèvres très voyant pour faire ressortir son teint maintenant pâle. Elle mit des lentilles de contact de couleur bleu pour masquer le brun de ses yeux. Elle s'enroula dans la cape noire dont elle rabattit la capuche. Satisfaite de son apparence, elle fixa le set de couteau à sa ceinture, glissa le faux passeport dans sa poche et prit le paquet de cigarettes qui se trouvait dans la trousse de maquillage, avec un Zippo gravé d'un aigle blanc. Cecylia Adamiak, célèbre tueuse à gage polonaise, était une fumeuse et grande amatrice de vodka.

Elle repassa dans le salon et Parkinson fut surprise de la trouver ainsi changer.

- T'as intérêt à rentrer vite, Granger, car toi et moi, on a besoin de discuter.

Hermione hocha la tête et attrapa les clés.

- Ferme derrière moi et surtout, n'ouvre à personne. A tout à l'heure.

L'agent secret quitta rapidement l'appartement et, une fois dans la rue mal éclairée, transplana dans un craquement sonore.

* * *

Lucius Malefoy était agacé. Les mercenaires bulgares qu'il avait embauchés avaient échoué. Ses doigts tapotaient la surface crasseuse de la table du pub miteux dans lequel il se trouvait. Il devait trouver quelqu'un pour remplir le contrat, mais qui ?

- Vous semblez énervé... commença une voix douce teintée d'un fort accent de l'Est.

L'ancien mangemort leva les yeux et eut un air méprisant pour la personne qui se tenait devant lui, dissimulée sous une cape.

- Passez votre chemin, je ne fais pas la charité, répliqua froidement Malefoy.

- La question n'est pas si vous pouvez m'aider, mais si moi je peux vous aider... fit-elle en s'allumant une cigarette.

C'était la voix d'une femme. Pologne ou Russie, identifia Lucius.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

La femme s'installa et leva gracieusement la main. Un serveur à l'air maussade s'approcha et attendit que la cliente passe sa commande.

- Vodka. Et pas la pisse biélorusse. De la polonaise.

Le garçon acquiesça et s'éloigna.

- Engager des bulgares... Ce n'était pas l'idée du siècle. J'espère que vous n'avez pas réglé une avance, continua la femme en allumant une cigarette. Sinon, en plus d'avoir échoué, vous avez perdu de l'argent.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? fit Lucius, jouant l'ingénu.

- On vous a chargé d'embaucher un tueur pour refroidir une médicomage. Je peux vous rendre ce service.

- Et vous êtes ? redemanda Malefoy.

Le serveur revint avec la vodka et la femme lâcha un gallion sur la table.

- Cecylia Adamiak... répondit la femme.

Le sorcier la dévisagea, impressionné.

- Vous êtes la Cecylia ? Celle qui a réussi à percer la sécurité du ministère italien pour refroidir le président du Magenmagot ?

- Entre autres, répondit la femme. J'aime pas les dégueulasses qui jouent avec les gosses...

- Et vous voulez vous charger du contrat sur Pansy Parkinson ?

- Oui. Mais vous connaissez mes conditions.

- La rémunération est de 600 000 gallions, expliqua Lucius.

- Parfait. Les noms des commanditaires ?

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire...

- Ca fait partie de mes conditions. Vous avez mon nom, donc ils l'ont. Je veux la réciprocité. Il est facile d'annoncer une somme en l'air. Je veux savoir s'ils sont solvables.

Lucius hésita mais la réputation de la tueuse à gage le convainquit.

- Ils sont quatre : Stephan Crabbe, Craig Montague, John Avery et Adamus Greengrass.

- Envoyez leur un hibou dès maintenant. Je m'occupe du contrat. Je ne demande qu'une semaine de délai. Préparation est synonyme de réussite. Je ne veux personne dans mes pattes. Rendez-vous ici dans sept jours, à la même heure, avec l'argent. La fille sera morte.

Malefoy acquiesça et sortit des parchemins vierges et une plume d'une sacoche.

- A très bientôt... fit la Polonaise en se levant.

Elle écrasa son mégot sur la table et quitta le bar sous le regard bleu acier de l'ancien mangemort. Ce dernier avait un léger rictus de satisfaction. Il écrivit rapidement ses parchemins et les confia au barman. A envoyer dès maintenant. Il prit le temps de boire un dernier whisky pur feu et quitta l'atmosphère oppressante et malsaine du lieu pour la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Il prit la direction de Barjow et Beurk afin d'utiliser leur cheminée pour regagner son domicile. Cependant, à mi-chemin, une main lui agrippa le col et l'attira dans une ruelle.

- Mais ! Qu'est-ce que... commença-t-il.

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un gargouillis alors qu'une douleur violente et aigue se fit ressentir au niveau de son cou. L'obscurité l'envahit et il s'affala sur le sol, la gorge tranchée.

Hermione se pencha et essuya la lame du couteau à l'aide des vêtements du mangemort pour le ranger ensuite dans son étui. Elle sortit une carte à jouer, un as, sur lequel avait été ajouté un M et le dessin d'une baguette magique.

- Autant mettre les Aurors sur la piste de la Mafia sorcière... murmura la brune.

Après avoir vérifié une dernière fois la mise en scène et s'être assurée qu'elle n'avait pas laissé d'indices, elle tourna les talons et disparut dans la nuit.

* * *

Et voilà le travail !

Gros bisous,

Sygui et Link9


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde !

Comment va ? En forme ? Un grand merci à Sygui qui continue à mettre en ligne les chapitres ! Gracias senorita !

_(pour le bénéfice de tous, Link, profite du soleil et du rhum ! et moi de -30° et des tempêtes de neige... mais moi je suis au pays du Père Noël!)_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Quand Hermione pénétra dans le salon de l'appartement, elle fut surprise de trouver Pansy assise dans le canapé, feuilletant un livre. Une petite lampe était allumée, et la faible lumière éclairait de façon diffuse et douce le profil élégant de la médicomage.

- Pas encore couchée ? demanda gentiment l'agent secret en posant les dossiers qu'elle venait de récupérer au Ministère.

- Nous devions discuter, répliqua Parkinson en posant un signet entre deux pages avant de refermer le bouquin qu'elle posa sur une petite table. Mais va te changer. Tu ressembles à une prostituée de l'Est.

Hermione eut un sourire et passa dans la salle de bain. Elle rangea sa perruque, se démaquilla, prit une douche rapide et passa une robe de chambre avant de regagner le salon. Pansy s'était servi une tasse de thé et attendait tranquillement la brune. Cette dernière prit quelques secondes pour l'observer. Elle devait avouer qu'elle trouvait Parkinson ravissante. Renversante, même. Mais le fait que la jeune femme soit insensible à son charme la déroutait.

Jusqu'à maintenant, une seule femme lui avait résisté : Minerva McGonagall. Mais les tentatives de séduction d'Hermione étaient un jeu entre les deux sorcières et l'une comme l'autre savaient pertinemment qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre elles. En plus, la Gryffondor ne se voyait pas coucher avec son ancien professeur, une deuxième mère pour elle, la femme d'un de ses meilleurs collègues, celui qu'elle appréciait le plus dans le service, le mentor qui lui avait appris les ficelles du métier.

Elle se servit un café et s'assit en face de Pansy.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

La Serpentard la fixa par-dessus la fumée de sa tasse, le visage fermé et serrant la mâchoire par à-coup.

- Tu as la chance que je sois bien éduquée et que je ne te tape pas une crise d'hystérie ou, au mieux, que je ne te flanque pas ma main dans la figure.

- Une chance en effet, sourit Hermione. Quoi que je rêve d'avoir un contact physique avec toi... Bref, il me semble que tu avais des questions. On va faire simple. Je ne suis pas qu'une ancienne grouillotte du Ministère. Comme tu as pu le deviner, j'y travaille toujours et j'exerce un métier aussi fascinant que dangereux. Et je suis là pour assurer ta sécurité et éliminer la menace qui pèse sur toi.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit simplement la première fois à la clinique ? interrogea toujours froidement la médicomage.

- Tu m'aurais embauchée si ça avait été le cas ? rétorqua Hermione.

- Ca change quoi ? Je t'ai virée et je me retrouve ici contre mon gré.

- J'avais besoin de te voir agir naturellement sur ton lieu de travail et de voir les interactions avec tes salariés. Si tu avais su qu'un agent du Ministère était présent suite aux menaces de mort que tu reçois, tu aurais été différente.

Parkinson sortit une cigarette de son paquet mais la brune la lui ôta de la bouche.

- Merci de ne pas fumer dans la pièce où je vais dormir.

- Tu puais la clope en revenant, tout à l'heure, répliqua sèchement Pansy.

- Un de mes alias fume. Pas moi, expliqua l'agent secret. Ecoute, va te coucher, tu es épuisée. On en reparlera demain, si tu veux.

- Justement, parlons-en de demain. Il est hors de question que je n'aille pas à la clinique, demain et tous les autres jours, répondit-elle, tendue.

- Tu iras travailler, ne t'inquiète pas. Juste, tu auras une nouvelle secrétaire. Gwendoline, la jeune femme que tu as vu tout à l'heure, est charmante et très efficace.

Parkinson se leva, raide, et se rendit à sa chambre. Au moment de passer la porte, elle s'arrêta un instant.

- Merci pour tout à l'heure, murmura la Serpentard sans se départir de sa réserve.

- De rien. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas.

La médicomage hocha imperceptiblement la tête et ferma la porte derrière elle. Hermione passa une main dans ses cheveux, ennuyée pour la jeune femme qui voyait sa vie complètement chamboulée.

- Ca ne durera pas longtemps... murmura-t-elle avant de s'asseoir à table et d'ouvrir la première chemise cartonnée de la pile.

* * *

Au petit jour, Hermione posa un parchemin devant elle et était satisfaite. La nuit avait été longue mais productive. Elle avait quatre noms, quatre mobiles et, surtout, avait prévu les quatre exécutions dans un ordre logique.

Stephan Crabbe, le plus facile à atteindre, serait le premier à mourir. L'ancien mangemort rendait la Serpentard coupable de la mort de Vincent, qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de lancer le sort Feudeymon dans la salle sur demande. L'imbécile qu'il était n'avait pas réussi à contenir son sortilège et avait péri dans le brasier. Elle le savait, elle était présente à ce moment là. Le père, Stephan, aussi stupide que le fils, pensait que Parkinson y était pour quelque chose. Que si la jeune femme n'avait pas tourné le dos aux sbires de Voldemort, son rejeton serait encore en vie.

- Je vais bientôt réunir la petite famille... murmura l'agent secret en feuilletant une dernière fois le dossier de Crabbe Senior.

Ce dernier était connu pour sa fréquentation des bordels de Manchester. Ce qui tombait bien car Hermione avait quelques indics là-bas. La mise à mort serait rapide, efficace. Elle savait déjà comment s'y prendre.

Le deuxième, Adamus Greengrass, le fiancé éconduit. C'était lui le mariage arrangé que Pansy avait refusé. Hermione savait par expérience que les vengeances pour raison de peine de cœur étaient les pires : imprévisibles, pouvant tourner au massacre et souvent, les types étaient pressés. Donc, Greengrass était le deuxième sur sa liste. Elle devrait visiter les environs de la maison du jeune homme pour trouver un moyen de mettre un terme au projet fou et machiavélique de l'héritier de cette vieille famille sorcière. Et elle prévoyait déjà une méthode moldue pour l'abattre.

- Tuer un sang pur en utilisant un fusil, ça en ferait enrager plus d'un. Vendu... chuchota la brune.

Enfin restaient Craig Montague et John Avery. Le premier était le président de l'association Pro-Life, le deuxième le responsable de l'Amicale des Mangemorts. Montague avait une dent personnelle contre Parkinson, en plus du fait que cette dernière pratiquait des avortements. Il avait tabassé sa femme et cette dernière avait trouvé refuge dans la clinique de la vert et argent. Le Magenmagot ayant étouffé l'affaire, l'avocate de Pansy avait recommencé la procédure chez les moldus. Et Montague risquait très gros.

Avery, lui, avait arrangé son remariage avec une jeune femme issue de la bourgeoisie sorcière. Une certaine Eva. Cette dernière ne voulant pas avoir d'enfant, son mari la forçait à avoir des rapports réguliers. Et Eva avait pris une prescription pour une pilule quotidienne auprès de Parkinson. Avery était devenu fou furieux et avait jeté la totalité de la plaquette dans les toilettes. Les jours suivants, Pansy faisait une ordonnance pour la pilule du lendemain. Conclusion, Avery n'avait toujours pas d'héritier et il en tenait la médicomage pour responsable. La brune soupira. Elle trouverait bien un moyen de l'approcher et de le refroidir.

Hermione prit le dossier d'Avery et le parcourut une deuxième fois avec attention. C'était le cas le plus difficile à gérer. Il avait des liens avec le grand banditisme sorcier, ne sortait jamais sans quatre ou cinq hommes de main, et sa maison était aussi imprenable que le Ministère le jour d'une cérémonie de remise de médaille pour les Aurors et les Langues de plomb.

La brune tira un parchemin et l'examina longuement, songeuse. Les renseignements généraux savaient de source sûre qu'Avery organiserait une fête chez lui dans cinq jours. Un "Casino Royal" pour son anniversaire. Le gratin du monde sorcier y serait. Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres. M devait trouver une invitation pour un de ses alias. Normalement, elle serait de la partie. Et cette petite fête serait la dernière pour Mister John Avery.

Elle se leva, s'étira longuement pour chasser la raideur dans ses muscles et passa rapidement dans la salle de bain pour se laver les dents. Elle ôta ses vêtements puis repassa dans le salon. Elle déplia le canapé, récupéra un drap propre, un oreiller et une couette dans le bas, fit rapidement son lit et s'endormit dès qu'elle eut fermé les yeux.

* * *

Il était près de midi quand Pansy s'éveilla. Elle décida de rester encore quelques instants au lit, le temps de fumer une cigarette, ce qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire dans le salon. Après avoir allumé le tube de nicotine, elle tendit l'oreille. Aucun son ne se faisait entendre du salon.

"Elle doit encore dormir..." songea-t-elle en baillant.

Elle se demanda quel métier exerçait la Gryffondor. Après tout, elle ne l'avait pas clairement dit la veille. Pas Auror, c'était une évidence. Langue de plomb ? Elle savait que les membres de ce service n'avaient pas le droit de communiquer sur leurs activités mais là, ça semblait encore plus dangereux.

Elle se leva, entrouvrit la fenêtre pour jeter son mégot puis se rendit dans le salon. Il y faisait plein jour et pourtant Granger dormait à poings fermés. Et nue. La couette avait glissé pendant son sommeil et la médicomage avait pleine vue sur son dos, sa chute de rein, ses fesses, la totale.

Des corps de femme, c'était son quotidien, rien pour la choquer. Mais celui-ci attirait son regard. Elle s'approcha du canapé pour remonter le drap sur la Gryffondor, détaillant au fur et à mesure qu'elle faisait glisser le tissu sur la jeune femme ses cuisses fuselées, ses fessiers musclés, sa taille fine, son dos presque athlétique.

- Décidément, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en gagnant le coin cuisine pour faire le café, Weasley est vraiment un con.

Dix minutes plus tard, Hermione arriva dans la cuisine en baillant. Pansy nota que la brune avait pris le temps de passer une robe de chambre.

- Salut ! fit-elle en s'approchant de la médicomage.

Elle se pencha et lui embrassa brièvement la joue.

- La bise pour le café. Imagine ce que tu auras comme récompense si tu me fais des tartines, plaisanta l'agent secret.

Parkinson ne releva pas. Elle regarda la brune se servir une tasse de liquide fraichement infusé et s'asseoir en face d'elle en baillant à nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle. Je veux dire, au-delà des menaces, attentats contre ma vie et autres avatars. Pourquoi ai-je droit à autre chose que la protection des Aurors, ou des Langues de plomb ?

- Et qui te dit que je ne fais pas partie d'un de ces deux services ? demanda tranquillement Hermione.

- Et qui t'a dit que j'étais une imbécile ? répondit doucereusement Pansy.

- Officiellement, je suis rattachée au bureau des Langues de plomb. Disons que je suis un agent de niveau supérieur. Un de mes collègues te connait, t'apprécie et, quand il a eu vent des menaces dont tu faisais l'objet, il en a parlé à mon supérieur qui m'a mise sur le coup. Voilà. Bon sang ! Tu as vu l'heure ? Déjà midi et quart !

Parkinson leva un sourcil interrogateur qui fit naitre un sourire sur le visage de sa vis-à-vis.

- J'ai énormément de choses à faire aujourd'hui ! Est-ce que ça t'ennuie de rester seule ici une heure, une heure et demi, pas plus. Ensuite, promis, je t'emmène à la clinique.

- Moi aussi j'ai des choses à faire.

- Plus importantes que ta propre sécurité ?

- Je ne peux pas me cacher derrière ça, Granger. Je ne les laisserai pas me faire peur et m'obliger à me terrer.

Hermione s'avança légèrement, plongeant son regard dans celui de la médicomage.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Tu vas travailler normalement, mais tu auras du monde sur place. Gwendoline est une pro, je suis une pro. Nous assurerons ta sécurité. C'est l'affaire de quelques jours, tout au plus, je te le promets. Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu vis et je sais que ce n'est pas facile. J'imagine très bien que tu serais mieux chez toi, seule, à vaquer à tes occupations, loin de moi. Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux passer un peu de temps en ma compagnie, même si tu ne me supportes pas, qu'être entre quatre planches.

Pansy soutint son regard.

- Ce n'est pas d'aujourd'hui qu'on veut me tuer Granger. J'ai appris à vivre avec, rétorqua-t-elle la voix rauque.

- Sûrement. Tu as toujours été impossible à vivre. Mais en tout cas, je suis là pour empêcher que ça arrive ! répondit la Gryffondor avec un sourire en tapotant doucement la main de la médicomage.

- Aujourd'hui peut-être. Mais une fois ta … mission terminée, tout redeviendra comme avant, j'aurais toujours une cible dans le dos.

- Je ne crois pas... répondit mystérieusement la brune. Bref, parlons d'autre chose et profitons de cette belle journée qui s'annonce ! Tu veux que je te dépose à la clinique vers quelle heure ?

Parkinson se leva en secouant la tête et déposa sa tasse dans l'évier.

- J'aimerais y être le plus tôt possible. J'ai une intervention dans quatre heures.

- D'accord, je vais t'y accompagner avant de régler mes affaires. Mais dépêchons-nous de nous préparer.

La brune se tut quelques instants, réfléchissant, puis un sourire éclaira son visage.

- Tu sais, il faut savoir être écolo et économe. Les finances de notre pays sont au plus bas et la planète va mal. Aussi, il serait vraiment responsable de prendre notre douche ensemble...

- Bien essayé Granger, mais ça ne prend pas, lança la Serpentard en filant vers la salle de bain avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Pollueuse... renâcla la Gryffondor.

* * *

Stephan Crabbe rata une marche et se rattrapa de justesse à la rampe. Il se retourna vers la rousse qu'il tenait par la main et ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

- Alors mon chou... Trois flûtes de champagne et on ne tient plus debout ? plaisanta gentiment la prostituée.

L'ancien mangemort se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de la femme dans un baiser avide.

- J'ai hâte que tu m'allonges... susurra-t-il, la voix empli de désir.

Il contempla avec envie la rousse en tenue légère qui s'apprêtait à lui faire vivre une nuit torride.

- Allons dans la chambre alors, murmura la femme avant de lui lécher le lobe de l'oreille.

Crabbe acquiesça et reprit l'ascension de l'escalier. Une fois la porte de la petite pièce refermée derrière eux, la rousse poussa doucement l'homme sur le matelas. Elle s'assit délicatement sur lui, un genou de chaque côté des hanches et fit courir ses doigts sous la chemise de l'ancien mangemort avant de défaire le bouton du pantalon. Stephan se redressa légèrement et débarrassa la jeune femme du débardeur qu'elle portait, révélant un soutien-gorge vert pomme qui faisait ressortit la couleur presque rouge de ses cheveux.

La prostituée eut un sourire engageant alors qu'elle défaisait d'une main experte le sous-vêtement. Ce dernier glissa lentement le long de ses bras pour finir sa chute sur le sol. Crabbe tendit les mains et empoigna les seins qui se présentaient pour les malaxer. Le corps de la rousse se cambra, mettant en avant sa poitrine, et ses doigts ôtèrent la barrette qui tenait ses cheveux, les libérant dans une cascade soyeuse. La longue barrette toujours en main, elle s'allongea sur le mangemort et l'embrassa avec passion, accentuant les mouvements de ses hanches sur l'intimité de l'homme.

Elle se recula et la barrette qu'elle tenait bougea très rapidement. Crabbe eut un râle, le regard figé, et l'étincelle de vie quitta ses yeux. La femme se redressa et regarda la fine lame qui avait tenu ses cheveux.

- Technique de Geisha… On plante la lame dans l'oreille, on traverse le cerveau, on ressort. Ni vu, ni connu…

Elle sauta du lit, attrapa sa baguette et l'agita dans un geste sec et rapide. Toutes les empreintes ou cheveux qu'elle avait pu laisser disparurent sous l'action du sortilège. Elle remit son soutien-gorge, son débardeur et quitta la chambre. Elle dévala l'escalier, passa devant l'accueil de la maison close et laissa une enveloppe de billets à la mère maquerelle qui la prit sans rien dire.

La rousse quitta le bordel et s'éloigna d'un pas vif à la recherche d'un endroit discret où transplaner. Passant près d'une poubelle, elle ôta sa perruque et la jeta sans un regard en arrière. Vêtue aussi légèrement, Hermione frissonnait de froid.

- J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche chaude, marmonna-t-elle.

Et, au souvenir des mains de Crabbe sur son corps, elle eut un haut-le-cœur.

- Tout compte fait, au moins trois douches chaudes…

* * *

Quand Hermione regagna l'appartement, elle y trouva Parkinson retirant son manteau. La Serpentard la dévisagea des pieds à la tête et eut une expression dégoûtée.

- Bon sang, Granger ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette tenue ?

- Et bien, j'avais besoin de liquide, Ron a gardé la carte bleue du compte, j'ai repris le boulot, répliqua la brune amusée.

Sans changer de mine, la médicomage fouilla dans sa sacoche et lança une fiole à la Gryffondor.

- Je sais pas jusqu'où tu vas, mais c'est souverain contre toutes les bestioles des bordels. Et va te laver avant de t'asseoir quelque part !

- Et une fois propre, pourrais-je espérer un examen gynécologique poussé qui... durera toute la nuit ? susurra l'agent secret en faisant glisser ses mains le long de son buste et de sa jupe très courte.

- Prends rendez-vous avec ma secrétaire, je crois que tu la connais ? répondit Pansy avec un rictus.

- Pas aussi bien que je l'aurais voulu, puisque tu nous as interrompues, rétorqua Hermione, narquoise.

Elle ôta son débardeur dans un geste souple pour le jeter au sol et sa micro jupe suivit rapidement le même trajet. Elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements et s'approcha lascivement de la Serpentard.

- Alors Docteur… Tu apprécies ce que tu vois ?

- Je ne serai pas ton dernier client de la soirée, fit Parkinson sans sourciller.

- Allez, c'est pas cher ! 2 gallions le petit plaisir, 10 gallions l'amour, fit la brune avec un accent prononcé de l'Est avant d'éclater de rire.

La Serpentard sourit.

- Va te laver, tu pues ton bouge.

- Ok. Mais demain, réveil à onze heures, je t'emmène pique-niquer dans un endroit super sympa… Si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire, bien sûr.

La médicomage frissonna imperceptiblement.

- Pourquoi pas. Demain, je n'ai que des consultations, rien à préparer trop à l'avance.

- Super ! lança Hermione, réjouie. Bonne nuit et à demain !

Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain et ferma derrière elle.

- Qui m'avait prévu une vie bien rangée déjà ? Mon père, grimaça Pansy en se rendant jusqu'à sa chambre.

* * *

Pansy patientait devant l'entrée de l'immeuble en fronçant les sourcils. Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle l'attendait, mais elle ne la voyait nulle part. Soudain, un bruit de klaxon retentit et la médicomage sursauta, surprise. Elle se tourna en direction du son et fut stupéfaite de voir Granger au volant d'une magnifique voiture de sport gris métallisé. La Gryffondor lui faisait signe de venir, désignant le deuxième siège de l'habitacle. La Serpentard s'approcha avec méfiance puis, alors que la brune se penchait pour lui ouvrir la portière, elle s'installa et soupira d'aise. Le siège était incroyablement confortable.

- Je ne suis pas une connaisseuse, mais cette voiture doit coûter un bras, fit la vert et argent.

- Un bras, un rein et une cornée. C'est une Aston Martin Vanquish. Un bijou de voiture, répondit Hermione en caressant le volant.

- Si tu as les moyens de te payer ça, Weasley va te coûter une sacrée pension alimentaire.

- Oh non… J'ai tout planqué sous des faux noms, se mit à rire la brune en démarrant.

Elle s'engagea dans la rue et respecta la limite de vitesse jusqu'à la bretelle d'autoroute. Une fois sur la voie rapide, elle accéléra et le paysage défila à une allure impressionnante sous les yeux de Parkinson.

- Tu es sûre d'avoir le droit de foncer à cette vitesse ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Rassure-toi, tu es avec un agent du gouvernement. J'ai le petit macaron sur le pare-brise, plaisanta Hermione.

Dix minutes plus tard, l'agent secret prit une sortie et fila le long des routes de campagne pour s'arrêter à l'orée d'un bois.

La brune sortit de la voiture, imitée par Pansy, et elle prit un panier dans le coffre.

- Viens… fit-elle en tendant la main à la Serpentard.

Parkinson fronça un instant les sourcils avant de tirer son paquet de cigarettes de son sac pour en attraper une.

- Si tu permets, on est plus dans l'appartement, je vais en profiter.

- Ok… fit Granger, une pointe de déception dans la voix.

Elles marchèrent le long de la lisière de la forêt et, après quelques minutes, la brune étendit un plaid sur le sol et déballa le pique-nique. Cependant, quelque chose à l'horizon attira l'attention de Pansy.

- La vue te plait ? s'enquit Hermione.

- Pas vraiment. C'est la maison des Greengrass.

- Ah ? Si tu le dis… J'les connais pas, répondit la brune en s'essayant. En tout cas, ils ont une superbe baraque.

- Je préfèrerais ne pas rester ici, fit sourdement la Serpentard restée debout.

- Pourquoi ? Y'a un problème ? s'enquit la brune en déballant les provisions. Tu n'as qu'à tourner le dos à la maison et te repaître de la vision de la forêt ! Les couleurs sont magnifiques, en ce début d'automne.

- S'il te plait, répéta la Serpentard un peu plus blême à chaque instant qui passait.

Hermione se leva, prit la main de la médicomage et l'attira dans une étreinte réconfortante.

- Et si tu me disais ce qui te rend si nerveuse ? murmura-t-elle.

Parkinson se laissa prendre quelques secondes avant de se reculer pour attraper une nouvelle cigarette qu'elle eut du mal à allumer.

- Rien qui te concerne, finit-elle par dire.

- Tu fumes trop… la sermonna la Gryffondor. Bon, donne-moi quelques minutes, et après on s'en va… Mais je te préviens : interdiction de manger dans la voiture.

La brune fourra les mains dans ses poches et s'éloigna en direction de la maison en sifflotant. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres et sembla observer avec une grande attention l'horizon. Puis, elle revint sur ses pas, l'air de rien, et remballa le pique-nique.

Pansy était déjà assise côté passager, le visage fermé, le regard fixe dans les volutes de fumée de sa cigarette. Elle ne s'intéressa pas à la brune qui prenait place à côté d'elle.

- Et j'ai oublié de préciser qu'on ne fumait pas non plus dans la voiture… soupira la Gryffondor. Tu comptes tirer la tronche toute la journée ?

Elle boucla sa ceinture et démarra pour faire une marche arrière.

- Arrête-toi, siffla Parkinson en ouvrant la portière. Tout de suite.

Hermione pila et coupa le contact alors que la vert et argent sautait hors du véhicule.

- Et merde… souffla la brune en détachant sa ceinture avant de suivre la médicomage. Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ?

- Fous-moi la paix ! T'es qui pour me faire ça ? De quel droit ? hurla la médicomage hors d'elle.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Si tu pouvais m'expliquer…

- Tu crois que je suis une dégénérée comme tous ces Sang Pur consanguins ? Tu penses que tu peux me berner encore longtemps ?

Hermione voyait que Parkinson était en train de perdre tout contrôle sur elle-même. La Serpentard commençait à hyper ventiler sous l'effet de la colère, ou de la peur, l'agent secret n'arrivait pas à statuer, malgré ce qu'elle savait.

- Ne me dis pas qu'on est venu ici par hasard ! Ici ! Chez les Greengrass ! Là où...

- Là où quoi ? Je ne comprends pas la situation, Parkinson. Si tu me parlais, ce serait quand même plus simple, tu ne crois pas ? fit doucement la brune.

Parkinson tremblait de tout son corps, et ses mains enserrant ses bras ne suffisaient pas à l'arrêter.

- Ils m'ont vendue à lui, comme une génisse, pour qu'il puisse se reproduire. Mais je n'ai pas voulu. Alors ils ont décidé de me mâter, commença-t-elle d'une voix contenue, tandis que des larmes se formaient au coin de ses yeux. Dans la cave de leur manoir, des jours et des nuits de viol, jusqu'à ce que je sois engrossée, jusqu'à ce que je promette d'être sage. Ils m'ont permis de circuler dans la bâtisse. J'avais commencé à étudier la médicomagie, je savais quoi faire pour le faire passer. Mais ils s'en sont aperçus et il m'a battue, laissée pour morte après m'avoir fait passer par la fenêtre de l'étage. C'est comme ça que j'ai réussi à m'enfuir, une fois dehors.

Le silence se fit un instant palpable.

- Pourquoi tu m'as amenée ici ? souffla-t-elle.

La brune fit les quelques pas qui la séparaient de la vert et argent et la prit dans ses bras. Elle la serra fort contre elle et une de ses mains caressa dans un geste apaisant le dos de la médicomage.

- Je t'ai promis de veiller sur toi et de te mettre à l'abri. Et c'est ce que je vais faire… murmura Hermione. Plus jamais ça n'arrivera, je te le promets.

- C'est trop tard pour moi, murmura la Serpentard. Je fais tout ça pour les autres qui subissent encore ce comportement avilissant. Et je me fous de mourir, je le suis déjà.

- Un jour, tu rencontreras quelqu'un de bien qui te redonnera goût à la vie, chuchota l'agent secret en posant ses lèvres sur le front de la médicomage. Et tu as un boulot qui te passionne, c'est déjà plus que beaucoup de gens… Quant au reste, tu finiras par le reléguer dans un coin de ta mémoire. J'ai réussi à le faire, tu y arriveras.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda doucement la vert et argent, toujours dans l'étreinte.

- Bellatrix Lestrange, dans le salon du manoir Malefoy, avant la chute de Voldemort. Usage intensif du doloris. D'où mon incapacité à enfanter… D'un côté, tant mieux, car avec le boulot que je fais, je ne pourrais pas m'en occuper correctement. Et c'est une des causes de mon divorce avec Ron. Comme quoi, à toute chose malheur est bon. J'en avais assez de lui mentir et je ne peux pas lui apporter la vie qu'il désire. Il se trouvera quelqu'un qui lui correspondra mieux.

Pansy ne disait plus un mot, mais les soubresauts de ses épaules dans les bras d'Hermione renseignaient cette dernière sur l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait maintenant la médicomage. Le plus gros de la crise était passé. Maudit soit Greengrass et ses gênes dégénérés.

- Avec moi, tu ne risques rien, chuchota la brune en lui caressant les cheveux. Fais-moi confiance.

L'agent secret se recula légèrement et dégagea une mèche de cheveux noirs du visage de la médicomage.

- Après, pour une protection extrêmement rapprochée, c'est plus cher, mais tu t'en fous, c'est le contribuable qui paie, ajouta-t-elle avec un large sourire.

- Tu n'arrêtes jamais ? tenta de plaisanter la Serpentard en essuyant ses larmes.

- Jamais ! répondit catégoriquement Hermione. Je me dis que tu finiras par te lasser de m'envoyer sur les roses...

- Ne compte pas là-dessus ! fit Pansy en riant faiblement.

- Nous avons deux options : soit nous rentrons à l'appartement, soit nous profitons de cette belle forêt pour pique-niquer. Je te laisse le choix.

- Je… d'accord, murmura Pansy.

La brune retourna à la voiture récupérer le panier et le plaid et les deux jeunes femmes firent quelques pas dans la forêt. Une fois la demeure des Greengrass cachée par la végétation, l'agent secret posa le tout au sol avant de distribuer les sandwichs et d'ouvrir un paquet de chips. Elle s'allongea sur le plaid et jeta un regard à Pansy qui s'était assise.

- La vue est splendide d'ici, fit l'agent secret avec un clin d'œil tout en lorgnant sur la poitrine de la médicomage.

- Il faut te faire soigner Granger, ça tourne à l'obsession, répliqua Parkinson en jouant sans y prendre garde avec des miettes de pain.

- Tu n'aimes pas trop les compliments, hein ? se contenta de répondre l'agent secret avant de mordre dans son sandwich. Pourtant, il faut te rendre à l'évidence. Tu es très belle.

- Merci, mais ceux qui m'ont dit ça un jour, c'était uniquement pour me mettre dans leur lit, m'utiliser avant de me jeter. Dans le monde d'où je viens, en sortant du collège, ou bien tu es une mère, ou bien tu es une courtisane. Comme visiblement je ne suis pas une mère … depuis Greengrass…

Hermione ferma les yeux un instant puis afficha un léger sourire. Elle appréciait la médicomage. Plus que ça, même, se surprenait-elle à penser. Aussi, elle avoua ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur.

- Et bien, si un jour tu veux être autre chose... plus qu'une courtisane, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. J'ai un métier dangereux, très prenant, mais j'arriverai à te faire une grande place dans ma vie.

Pansy resta interdite, suspendant son geste machinal. Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux noisette qui la dévisageaient.

- Le pire, c'est que tu as l'air sincère quand tu dis ça.

- Vu la tronche que j'ai en rentrant de mission, ça sera utile d'avoir une médicomage à la maison ! plaisanta la brune.

- Il me semblait aussi, rit la Serpentard en envoyant une boulette de pain sur la brune.

- Hey ! Attends un peu que je m'occupe de toi !

La brune se redressa et, d'un mouvement vif et fluide, elle attrapa Pansy par les hanches pour la plaquer sur le plaid. Et elle découvrit rapidement que la médicomage était très chatouilleuse au niveau du cou.

- Alors ? On fait moins la fière, Doc' ! se moqua gentiment l'agent secret.

- Le Gryffon qui me maîtrisera n'est pas encore né, sourit Parkinson qui renversa souplement la situation.

- Hmmm... La position que je préfère, susurra Hermione avec un haussement de sourcils coquin, alors que Pansy était sur elle, l'empêchant de se relever.

- Weasley est définitivement stupide, lança la médicomage en dessinant le profil de la brune de son index avant de se coucher à côté d'elle.

Un curieux silence s'installa. Elles restèrent un long moment à regarder le ciel à travers les feuilles des arbres, Pansy fumant une cigarette. Hermione finit par se relever et épousseter son pantalon.

- Je te propose d'y aller. J'ai deux, trois trucs à faire et il faut que je te dépose à la clinique.

Parkinson se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda la jeune femme s'affairer à remballer les restes du pique-nique.

- Granger…

- Hmm …

- Est-ce que tu aimes tuer ?

La brune interrompit son geste et fronça les sourcils.

- Pas vraiment. Disons que je fais le nécessaire pour rester en vie. Je ne le vois pas comme une vie ôtée, mais comme un service que je rends à la collectivité. Je ne supprime que les gens qui l'ont mérité. Pourquoi ?

- Lorsque tu as tué ces hommes, chez moi, tu étais… absente de ton corps, ça avait quelque chose d'effrayant de te voir comme ça, déconnectée de la réalité.

- Vaut mieux se détacher, sinon c'est un coup à devenir fou...

- Quand as-tu… basculé… dans cette activité ? Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, bredouilla Pansy en se rendant compte que ses questions étaient sans doute très personnelles, que la fille que je connaissais à Poudlard … je ne pensais pas que … laisse tomber, finit-elle en se redressant tout à fait. Ca ne me regarde pas.

Hermione se gratta la nuque, se demandant où voulait en venir la médicomage.

- Tu n'imagines tout de même pas que je suis une tueuse à gages ?

- Je ne pense pas que tu vends tes services au plus offrant, non.

- Tu me rassures. A la fin de la guerre, j'ai passé mes Aspics et je suis entrée en formation dans mon service : sport intensif, tir, cours de langue, j'en maîtrise six couramment, j'ai même suivi des leçons de flûte traversière.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira.

- Après la chute de Voldemort, je voulais consacrer ma carrière professionnelle à éviter que ce type de conflit recommence. Et c'est ce que je fais. Dès qu'un sorcier commence à virer du mauvais côté, je le chasse et je fais tout pour l'enfermer. Et parfois, s'il rechigne à se rendre, je suis obligée de l'exécuter. Je suis amenée à m'occuper de mages noirs, du grand banditisme ou de graves affaires de mœurs. Je suis le plus souvent à l'étranger mais il m'arrive de temps à autre de travailler en Grande-Bretagne, comme aujourd'hui.

Elle eut un pâle sourire et baissa les yeux.

- J'espère que ça ne te donne pas une trop mauvaise image de moi.

- Je vois surtout que tu es restée Gryffondor au fond de toi, fit Parkinson avec une grimace quasi roguienne avant de lui sourire. Merci.

- Je ne sais pas pour quoi, mais de rien. Mettons nous en route, chérie, fit la brune en finissant de ranger. Te sortir des ennuis prend du temps, tu sais ? ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

- Surtout que tu es payée avec mes impôts ! persifla la médicomage en attrapant le plaid pour le faire claquer sur les fesses de la brune. Avance et va travailler.

- Oh oui maîtresse... Frappez-moi j'adore ça ! lança Hermione avant d'attraper le panier et de courir en direction de la voiture.

- Le choixpeau n'a pas dû savoir quoi faire d'elle en fait… et moi non plus…

* * *

Et voilà le travail !

En espérant que ça vous a plus !

Bises,

Sygui et Link9


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde !

Ca y est, c'est enfin Noël ! Et comme cadeau, voici un nouveau chapitre !

Alors, vu que Sygui et moi avons été très sages toute l'année, enfin quand je dis sage, nous avons uploadé toutes les semaines sans en oublier aucune, on va demander un tout petit cadeau qui ne vous prendra que quelques secondes... C'est de nous laisser une petite review, vous qui avez lu ces quelques lignes, même si c'est juste pour nous dire coucou ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

Pansy eut un franc sourire alors que Minerva McGonagall pénétrait dans la salle d'examen.

- Bonsoir Madame la Directrice. Installez-vous, je vous prie. Prête pour votre chek-up annuel ?

- Autant qu'on puisse l'être, répondit l'animagus, amusée.

- Tout se passera bien. Vous avez une santé de fer. Otez votre veste et votre chemise, je vais prendre votre tension.

Alors que la médicomage commençait l'examen, l'Ecossaise l'observa, masquant un sourire.

- Vous avez l'air en pleine forme, Docteur Parkinson. Joviale même... Une raison particulière à votre bonne humeur ?

Elle leva la main, empêchant Pansy de répondre.

- Laissez-moi deviner. Regard pétillant, un petit sourire niais au coin des lèvres... Vous avez rencontré quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ?

- Niais ? Vous vous trompez de maison Minerva ! rit Parkinson. Et non, je ne dirais pas ça comme ça. Plutôt un ange gardien qui veille, ça me change de mon quotidien.

- Niais, je vous assure. j'avais le même quand j'ai rencontré Dunkan. Vous connaissez la suite...

- Vous êtes faite pour les contes qui finissent bien très chère, conclut la médicomage.

- Et maintenant, à vous de vivre le votre, Pansy. Très bien, venez avec votre... ange gardien dîner demain soir à Poudlard. Dunkan est rentré hier et il sera enchanté de vous revoir. Il vous apprécie énormément. Et, avant que vous répondiez, il n'y a aucun refus possible.

- Je ne sais pas Minerva. Encore faut-il qu'elle soit disponible, et je n'ai aucune idée de son emploi du temps. Bien si vous voulez passer à côté pour vous dévêtir, on en aura juste pour quelques minutes avant que je vous libère.

- Elle ? Décidément, vous êtes pleine de surprise, Pansy. Quant à sa disponibilité, le mieux est de lui demander. Envoyez-moi un hibou demain matin à la première heure. Et n'oubliez pas : pas de refus possible, fit Minerva avant de tirer le rideau de la cabine.

- En plus, je suis sure que ça vous ferait plaisir de vous revoir, depuis le temps…

- Ah, parce que je connais cette personne ? Vous en dites trop ou pas assez, ma chère... répondit McGonagall.

- Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, nous parlons de Granger. Elle est dans un service du Ministère et c'est elle qui est chargée trouver qui en veut à la clinique, fit Pansy depuis son bureau où elle rédigeait un message pour la brune.

- Miss Granger ?

Minerva sortit de la cabine et se rassit sur la table d'examen.

- Ca sera un plaisir de vous avoir à dîner demain soir, reprit-elle avec un de ses rares sourires. Toutes les deux avaient beaucoup de chance. Vous êtes deux jeunes femmes remarquables.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi, en tous cas en ce qui me concerne, commenta la médicomage en reprenant l'examen de sa patiente. Quant à Granger, difficile à dire, ça fait deux semaines à peine que je l'ai revue… Des gros problèmes ou des petits ennuis à me rapporter depuis l'année dernière ? interrogea-t-elle, absorbée par son travail.

- Rien à signaler. Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle, Pansy. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien.

- Et bien, fit Parkinson en se redressant avec un beau sourire, vous êtes encore bonne pour un an. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir dire ça plus souvent, continua-t-elle en déposant sur le plateau à part les instruments utilisés. Minerva, des sorcières comme vous, on n'en fait plus.

- Conception écossaise, il n'y a rien de mieux, répondit la Directrice de Poudlard en allant se rhabiller.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle sortit de la cabine en mettant son chapeau vert émeraude.

- A demain soir, Docteur. Venez pour 19 heures.

- Je vous tiens au courant.

La Directrice de Poudlard acquiesça et quitta la salle d'examen. Pansy rangea rapidement la pièce puis regagna son bureau en sifflotant. Sortir de l'appartement du Ministère et de la clinique lui ferait le plus grand bien.

- J'espère que Granger sera libre...

* * *

Hermione se faufilait à travers la forêt, sans faire un bruit, évitant les branches et les feuilles mortes. Arrivée à la lisière du bois, elle réajusta son long manteau noir et posa la mallette rectangulaire qu'elle tenait. Elle l'ouvrit avec précaution et un rictus étira ses lèvres. Un fusil longue portée à monter. Elle assembla les différents éléments d'une main sûre et sortit l'unique cartouche qu'elle inséra pour enclencher l'arme. Elle vérifia que le fusil était bien stable sur son trépied et s'allongea sur le sol. Les mains bien en place sur l'arme, elle ferma l'œil gauche pour coller le droit contre la lunette.

Elle déplaça le fusil pour avoir le bon angle de tir, relâcha ses mains pour détendre ses doigts avant de les replacer. Elle adorait être sniper. Cela demandait de la patience, de la précision et d'excellents réflexes. Elle n'avait qu'un seul essai et ne devait pas rater. Adamus Greengrass serait bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Elle resta une heure, immobile, ignorant le froid et les bruits inquiétants de la nuit. Puis, sur les coups de minuit, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sa cible entrait enfin dans sa chambre. Hermione arracha un brin d'herbe qu'elle lança pour vérifier le sens du vent. Très faible, venant de l'ouest. Elle bougea le canon de deux millimètres et posa l'index sur la détente pendant qu'Adamus ôtait sa veste. L'homme s'approcha de la fenêtre de la pièce pour tirer les rideaux et la brune ajusta son tir.

« Cible verrouillée… Un tir à 950 mètres. Inratable.» pensa-t-elle.

Elle bloqua sa respiration, son regard se durcit et elle appuya sans hésiter sur la détente. La balle siffla en sortant du canon et parcourut la distance qui la séparait de sa cible pour se ficher entre les deux yeux de cette dernière. Le corps s'écroula, disparaissant du cadre de la fenêtre. Hermione se releva, démonta son arme dans le calme et la rangea. Elle récupéra sa mallette, effaça ses traces et se fondit dans les ombres de la nuit.

* * *

Pansy écoutait la radio tout en rédigeant quelques documents. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle avait le nez dans les papiers et elle n'avait pas encore commencé la comptabilité. Elle se saisit des derniers parchemins quand la musique s'interrompit brutalement, en plein milieu de la chanson.

- Flash info : le corps d'Adamus Greengrass a été retrouvé il y a près d'une heure dans sa maison de la banlieue londonienne. D'après les enquêteurs, ce serait une exécution de la Mafia, la troisième en moins d'une semaine. Après Lucius Malefoy et Stephan Crabbe, le nom de Greengrass s'ajoute à la liste des victimes. S'agirait-il d'une vendetta contre les familles de Sang Pur ? Les Aurors enquêtent et ne sont pas actuellement en mesure de répondre à nos questions. C'était Rita Skeeter, en direct de la maison des Greengrass.

Parkinson s'était raidie et sa plume se brisa entre ses doigts, griffant au sang la paume de sa main. L'information tournait à toute vitesse dans sa tête, soulevant questions et hypothèses.

- C'est pas possible que ce soit ça, frissonna-t-elle avant de se rendre compte qu'elle mettait du sang sur ses papiers.

Elle agita promptement sa baguette pour effacer les traces et sortit un pansement et du désinfectant. Elle se soigna rapidement avant de décider de rentrer à l'appartement. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

Elle rangea son sac, y fourra la comptabilité avec l'espoir vain d'avoir la tête à la faire dans la nuit, ferma son bureau à clé et, une fois la rue gagnée, elle disparut dans un craquement sonore.

* * *

Hermione était assise sur le canapé, un sandwich à la main, une canette de bière dans l'autre, et vociférait devant la télé. Elle avait enregistré le match de rugby diffusé plus tôt dans la soirée, match qu'elle avait raté car Adamus s'était fait attendre.

- Mais cours abruti, cours ! T'as le cuir en main, fais pas l'étonné et va à l'essai !

Elle se leva, les yeux vissés sur l'écran et posa avec précaution sa canette.

- Mais pas par là ! Tu vas te faire...

Elle grimaça et balança son sandwich sur la table basse.

- Mais bon sang ! Plaquage dangereux! Putain, tu le sors le carton, crétin d'arbitre ! s'exclama-t-elle.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Hermione reconnut immédiatement le bruit des escarpins de sa colocataire d'infortune. Elle se réintéressa aussitôt au match.

- Allez, marque cette pénalité. Tu es juste en face des poteaux... murmura-t-elle en croisant les doigts.

Le temps était presque suspendu au pied du rugbyman qui tapa dans le cuir.

- MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE UN CON PAREIL ! râla la brune. Pas un pet de vent et ce naze rate trois points !

Elle but une gorgée de bière et se rassit dans le canapé.

- Salut Pansy ! T'as passé une bonne soirée ? J'ai eu ton hibou, c'est ok pour moi. Je comptais te répondre à la fin du match... dit-elle sans quitter l'écran du regard.

Parkinson ne répondit pas.

- Si tu as faim, j'ai fait quelques courses... poursuivit la Gryffondor, sans s'inquiéter du silence de la Serpentard. Sinon, y'a un plat indien au frigo que tu peux te faire réchauffer. MAIS MERDE ! MEME MA GRAND-MERE COURT PLUS VITE !

Le téléviseur s'éteignit brusquement et Hermione glapit.

- Oh non, pas maintenant, me lâche pas pour les dix dernières minutes... gémit-elle en s'approchant du poste.

Elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant que le téléviseur était simplement hors tension. Elle se retourna et vit que Pansy avait la télécommande à la main.

- Y'a un problème ? demanda Hermione en mettant pause sur le vieux magnétoscope.

- Greengrass a été exécuté cette nuit, fit la médicomage avec une voix d'outre-tombe. C'est toi ?

- Et bien... Qu'ai-je fait ce soir ? dit l'agent secret en faisant mine de réfléchir. J'ai sorti les poubelles dont le recyclage, j'ai fait un brin de ménage, j'suis allée au supermarché et... ah oui, j'ai tué Greengrass, en effet. Ensuite, je suis rentrée et j'ai commencé à visionner mon match. Et j'aimerais bien finir de le regarder, si ça ne t'ennuie pas.

- Pourquoi ? demanda la Serpentard, la main crispée sur la télécommande.

- Il a lancé un contrat de 600 000 gallions pour te voir disparaître. Et le contrat ne devient caduc qu'à la mort du commanditaire... ou de la cible, répliqua Hermione avant de boire une gorgée de bière.

- Je vois, fit la jeune femme blême.

Pansy rendit la télécommande à la brune et se rendit dans sa chambre sans rien ajouter de plus.

- Et merde... lâcha la brune en jetant l'objet sur le canapé.

Elle se planta devant le panneau de bois et frappa quelques coups.

- Pansy... Si tu veux en parler... ou discuter d'autres choses... Bref, laisse-moi entrer... commença l'agent secret.

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement et Hermione ne vit pas arriver la gifle qui la cueillit à l'improviste.

- Tu t'es foutue de moi ! Depuis le début je suis juste … utile ! Utile pour que tu fasses tes repérages ! Utile pour que tu puisses tuer ! Tu veux me faire croire que tu ne me considères pas comme une catin ? Cesse de m'utiliser comme les autres l'ont déjà fait !

- Tu te trompes complètement, rétorqua l'agent secret en frottant sa joue douloureuse. J'étais sincère cet après-midi. Je ne t'utilise pas pour assouvir une soif inexistante de meurtres. Je te mets à l'abri, comme je te l'ai promis.

- Alors pourquoi on était là-bas ? Par hasard ? Arrête de me prendre pour une conne. Je suis fatiguée de tout ça, enchaîna-t-elle en attrapant son sac pour commencer à fourrer ses affaires en vrac dedans. Je rentre chez moi, et si on m'abat et bien j'en aurai enfin fini.

Hermione l'attrapa par les épaules, la retourna et lui saisit les poignets.

- Calme-toi et laisse-moi t'expliquer, s'il te plait. Je n'étais pas là-bas pour faire un repérage. Je n'en avais pas besoin, j'avais des plans. Je t'ai emmenée près de cette baraque pour que tu m'expliques la nature de la vindicte de ce type. Il fallait que tu vides ton sac. Et j'espère que notre après-midi t'a donné de bons souvenirs qui estomperont les mauvais, à défaut de les effacer complètement. J'aimerais que tu puisses tourner la page...

- Je ne peux pas Hermione, la preuve, ils sont encore après moi. Tu en as éliminé un, mais combien vont vouloir prendre sa place. Je ne serais jamais en paix, je le sais et je m'en fous mais… j'ai voulu croire un instant que quelqu'un était loyal avec moi…

- Je le suis. Il y avait quatre commanditaires. Il n'en reste plus que deux et j'ai encore cinq jours pour t'en débarrasser avant que d'autres tueurs se mettent sur le contrat. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que la prime sera plus faible et que les bons assassins ne seront pas intéressés, si je ne réussi pas dans les temps que je me suis fixée. S'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance, supplia la brune.

Parkinson regardait fixement la rouge et or et finit par acquiescer.

- Qui sont les autres ? demanda-t-elle sans baisser les yeux.

- Avery et Montague. Le dernier était Crabbe, mais il n'est plus dans le coup.

- C'est pas vrai, murmura la médicomage en se laissant aller à s'asseoir sur le lit.

Hermione se posa à côté d'elle et mit sa main sur le genou de la Serpentard.

- Je sais que c'est dur mais crois-moi, tout va bien se passer. Rien ne t'arrivera. Je t'en donne ma parole.

La médicomage laissa un instant ses pensées dériver en soupirant avant de tenter l'humour noir pour rompre avec la tension qui régnait.

- 600 000 gallions, c'est donné non ?

- C'est ce que je serais prête à payer pour avoir le privilège de t'embrasser... fit Hermione avec un clin d'oeil.

Pansy commença à rire et à pleurer en même temps.

- Excuse-moi, c'est pas une bonne journée.

- J'comprends, murmura l'agent secret. Si tu veux, je fais des câlins absolument divins et sans aucune connotation sexuelle. Est ce que ça te rassurerait de dormir avec une James Bond plus vraie que nature ?

- Dis plutôt que le divan n'est pas confortable.

- Je suis sûre que tu mets dessus des miettes de pain quand je suis sous la douche pour que ça me gratte toute la nuit et que je fasse le premier pas pour te rejoindre dans ton lit. Tout ça parce que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, plaisanta Hermione.

- Merci de m'aider à passer à travers.

- Je suis là pour toi. Et pas uniquement en tant qu'agent secr... agent du ministère. Parce que je crois que je t'ai... je tiens à toi, se rattrapa la brune. Euh... tu veux un café, un thé ? Tu as même le droit de fumer dans le salon ce soir. Exceptionnellement.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle bafouillait lamentablement. Près de Parkinson, elle perdait ses moyens, et ça ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant.

La médicomage s'en aperçut et si elle fut surprise, elle ne le montra pas.

- Je vais nous faire chauffer un peu d'eau pour un thé, dit-elle en se levant, mais je crois que je ne veillerai pas trop tard avec toi. Le match, tu veux que je te dise le score ?

- Si tu fais ça, je te ferai souffrir mille tourments...

* * *

Hermione ouvrit péniblement les yeux et grogna en remarquant que la télé était toujours allumée. Elle se leva, abrutie de sommeil, et tituba jusqu'au poste pour l'éteindre, incapable de trouver la télécommande.

- A chaque fois, ça me réveille... maugréa-t-elle en allant dans la cuisine se servir un verre d'eau.

Cependant, en retournant dans le salon, elle entendit du bruit venant de la chambre de Parkinson. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de la porte. Elle tendit l'oreille et finit par grimacer.

- Bon, elle est pas occupée à se faire plaisir... murmura-t-elle en attrapant rapidement un tee-shirt et un boxer qu'elle enfila avant de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Elle se dirigea vers le lit et s'assit à côté de la médicomage. De la sueur perlait sur son front, ses mains tremblaient, ses doigts serraient nerveusement les draps et elle balbutiait des paroles incompréhensibles. Hermione sentait la peur, l'angoisse qu'éprouvait la Serpentard et décida de la sortir de ce cauchemar.

- Hey... ma belle... réveille-toi... dit-elle doucement en caressant la joue chaude de la vert et argent. Tout va bien... Je suis là...

Elle se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur le front de Pansy et lui prit délicatement les mains.

- Ouvre tes jolis yeux qui me font chavirer... Pansy... Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve...

Se sentant tenue, la médicomage se crut encore dans son cauchemar. Elle commença à se débattre. Surprise par la force que déployait la Serpentard, Hermione ne recula pas assez rapidement et prit un coup au visage. Elle sentit instantanément sa paupière gonfler.

- Bon... aux grands maux, les grands remèdes...

Elle s'allongea près de la Serpentard et l'attira dans une douce étreinte, caressant ses cheveux, lui murmurant des mots apaisants.

- Pansy... Ma chérie, tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité. Tu sais que je ne laisserai rien t'arriver. Tu es... importante pour moi. Calme-toi... Sors de ce cauchemar... Je...

Elle prit une grande inspiration et posa un baiser à la commissure des lèvres de la Serpentard.

- Je t'aime... finit-elle dans un murmure.

Le ton de voix et la douce retenue des gestes eurent l'air de rassurer la jeune femme qui se calma peu à peu. Sans vraiment émerger du sommeil, elle posa ta tête au creux de l'épaule de la brune et retrouva une respiration profonde.

La rouge et or eut un léger sourire et attrapa l'oreiller de la médicomage sans la réveiller. Elle le cala confortablement sous sa tête et réajusta les draps sur elles.

- J'ai l'impression que je vais devoir dormir habillée... soupira-t-elle, amusée. Que ne ferais-je pas pour toi, ma belle...

* * *

Un rayon lumineux chatouillait les paupières de la médicomage. Elle grogna et bougea pour y échapper, puis suspendit son mouvement. Elle était dans la chaleur de quelqu'un. Elle prit le temps de se remémorer les événements de la veille mais ne se souvint pas d'avoir invité ce quelqu'un dans son lit. Pourtant, elle se sentait bien dans le parfum de cette peau encore inconnue qui réchauffait sa joue. Elle se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux et tourna la tête pour s'apercevoir qu'Hermione la regardait avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Bien dormi ? demanda la brune.

Pansy fronça les sourcils. La rouge et or avait un œil enflé et puis... Elle était dans son lit!

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

- Tu as fait un cauchemar, j'ai essayé de te réveiller, tu m'as foutu un gnon, je t'ai laissée dormir et je t'ai servi d'oreiller. Apparemment, ça t'a plu car tu t'es calmée tout de suite.

- Je suis désolée, répondit la Serpentard en tendant sa main vers le visage de la brune, sans pour autant quitter son refuge. Ca fait mal ?

- Rien qu'une pommade ne pourra arranger, répondit la Gryffondor avant de poser un baiser sur la main tendue.

Pansy fronça à nouveau les sourcils, se demandant ce qui se passait entre elle et la Gryffondor. Se pouvait-il que Minerva ait mis le doigt sur quelque chose sans le savoir ? Elle n'était pas prête à ça, et les derniers événements semblaient le lui confirmer. L'époque Greengrass était encore vivace dans sa chair et dans sa tête. Pas question d'être un fardeau pour quelqu'un.

- Laisse-moi faire alors, dit-elle avec un sourire en sautant hors du lit pour aller récupérer sa sacoche.

- Reviens vite chérie ! Tu me manques déjà! lança Hermione. En plus, j'ai pas dormi moi... ajouta-t-elle en bougonnant.

La médicomage s'assit à côté de la brune et elle tourna sa tête vers le rayon lumineux en lui prenant le menton.

- Il vaut mieux que je fasse disparaître tout ça avant ce soir, dit-elle en fouillant dans ses affaires, au risque de faire jaser. Ah ! Voila ce qu'il te faut. Ferme les yeux.

Elle mit une noisette de crème sur son index et commença à l'étendre sur l'hématome en essayant de ne pas trop appuyer sur la zone sensible.

- Tu as à faire dehors aujourd'hui ?

- Pas tout de suite, ronronna la jeune femme.

Pansy essuya ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour faire disparaître le surplus de pommade.

- Alors reste dans ce lit et repose-toi.

- Seulement si tu restes aussi, grogna la brune en passant ses bras autour de la taille de la médicomage.

- Sauf que si tu me laisses me lever, je pourrais te faire un café et peut-être aller chercher des croissants.

- Plus tard, moi aussi j'ai droit à un oreiller confortable, grommela Hermione en s'installant contre le ventre de Parkinson.

La Serpentard sourit. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et flatta les cheveux de son ancienne Némésis qui se détendit rapidement pour sombrer dans le sommeil.

- Merci d'avoir passé un semblant de pyjama...

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors, ça vous a plu ?

Passez un joyeux Noel et à jeudi !

Bisous,

Sygui et Link9


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici le dernier chapitre de l'année 2013 ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Parkinson fulminait en regardant sa montre toutes les minutes. Leur rendez-vous à Poudlard était dans une heure et Granger n'avait toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez. La brune avait reçu deux heures plus tôt un mystérieux coup de fil et s'était volatilisée depuis.

- Je déteste être en retard... grogna la médicomage. Si elle n'est pas là dans cinq minutes...

La porte s'ouvrit et Hermione déboula dans l'appartement, tenant trois housses à vêtement sur son avant-bras. Elle avait les joues rougies, comme si elle avait couru.

- Désolée, j'suis à la bourre. Changement de programme pour ce soir. On dîne à Poudlard et ensuite direction l'Opéra ! J'ai eu 4 places pour la première de la Flûte Enchantée.

- Et tu as fait comment ? demande Parkinson en fronçant les sourcils. C'est l'événement du semestre. Le meilleur chef d'orchestre au monde, la meilleure soprano...

- Et bien... commença Hermione en posant les housses sur le canapé, il y a huit mois, j'ai couché avec la Directrice de l'Opéra. Et je lui ai tellement fait bonne impression que... Bref, à nous la soirée ! Je suis passée à ton appartement et je t'ai pris deux robes de soirée, histoire que tu aies le choix.

- Et comment es-tu entrée ? Non, finalement, ne réponds pas... soupira Pansy.

- Bon, je file sous la douche, je me dépêche ! Et reste zen, on va arriver à l'heure et on va passer un moment inoubliable !

Hermione gagna la salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière elle. Pansy resta un instant coite, l'image de la Gryffondor au teint rosé et au sourire éblouissant tournant dans son esprit. Elle secoua la tête, comme pour chasser la vision, attrapa les deux robes et se rendit dans sa chambre. Elle choisit la robe verte, la passa et changea de chaussures. Elle vérifia rapidement que son maquillage léger ne jurait pas avec sa tenue qu'elle agrémenta d'un collier et de boucles d'oreilles que Granger avait pensé à prendre.

Elle retourna dans le salon, attrapa un châle pour couvrir ses épaules et s'installa dans le canapé. Elle hésita quelques instants et finit par s'allumer une cigarette. Granger aboierait sûrement, mais tant pis.

Elle sourit en entendant la Gryffondor siffloter dans la salle de bain. Vu le bruit qu'elle faisait, elle se dépêchait.

- Alors Granger, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? lança la médicomage avec un rictus.

- Fume ta clope et laisse-moi me préparer, ma douce. Je m'active à t'éblouir !

- C'est ça... Change de disque, ça devient lassant... se moqua Pansy en reprenant une bouffée de nicotine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle jetait son mégot mouillé dans la poubelle de la cuisine, elle entendit Hermione gagner le salon. La Serpentard y retourna et observa l'agent secret. Cette dernière avait passé un smoking noir qui semblait taillé sur mesure. Une bande de soie noire cintrait sa chemise blanche, révélant la fine taille de la fonctionnaire. Elle avait soigneusement posé sa veste sur une chaise le temps de passer son holster d'épaule. Ses cheveux étaient retenus dans un chignon parfait et son maquillage lui donnait une mine resplendissante.

- Attention Parkinson, tu baves... plaisanta la Gryffondor en rangeant son arme sur son flanc gauche. Je ne pensais pas te faire autant d'effet.

- De un je ne bave pas, je sais me tenir. De deux, tu ne ressembles tellement plus à la préfète que j'ai connue que oui, je suis bluffée lorsque je te vois comme ça. Par contre, il manque quelque chose, ne bouge pas.

La médicomage fit rapidement un aller-retour dans sa chambre avant de se planter devant la Gryffondor. Elle plaça correctement le col de la chemise sous la veste que la brune avait endossée et fit sauter un bouton, créant un décolleté dans lequel elle fit glisser un collier en or au design moderne. Elle recula, se rapprocha pour ouvrir un second bouton, recula d'un pas, la tête penchée, avant de sourire.

- Définitivement deux de trop.

Hermione s'approcha rapidement de la médicomage, passa un bras dans son dos et l'attira contre elle. Sa main de libre se leva et les doigts se glissèrent dans la chevelure soyeuse.

- Envie de regarder mon décolleté, Pansy ? murmura la rouge et or.

- Je viens de le créer, je sais à quoi il ressemble, répliqua Parkinson pince-sans-rire.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et une lueur de déception flotta dans son regard. Elle relâcha l'étreinte et se dirigea vers la table pour récupérer sa baguette qu'elle fixa à sa cheville.

- Bien, puisque je ne te fais aucun effet, allons-y ! soupira-t-elle.

Pansy se tourna pour attraper son châle, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Granger était attirée, elle s'en rendait compte de plus en plus, malgré les fanfaronnades de la brune qui tentait maintenant de le masquer. Et elle ne se sentait pas indifférente au charme de son ange-gardien. Cependant, elle comptait bien la faire courir un peu. Après tout, elle n'allait pas renier son côté Serpentard.

- Je te suis.

* * *

Hermione et Pansy furent reçues par Minerva dans le bureau de cette dernière. L'animagus était occupée à rédiger une lettre.

- J'ai bientôt terminé, je vous rejoins dans quelques instants.

L'agent secret acquiesça et poussa la porte donnant sur le salon des appartements privés de l'Ecossaise. Cependant, elle s'arrêta sur le seuil et se baissa rapidement pour éviter un coup. Elle recula et envoya son pied gauche en direction d'un estomac qu'elle toucha.

- Aouch... Touché, Granger... t'as toujours d'aussi bons réflexes... souffla Dunkan.

- Vous n'allez pas recommencer, tous les deux, gronda McGonagall sans lever le nez de son parchemin.

Parkinson était encore au milieu du bureau et regardait la scène, ahurie.

- On peut m'expliquer ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix dangereusement douce.

- Dunkan, un collègue de travail... Enfin, plus pour longtemps. Vu ton âge, tu vas prendre ta retraite ? ironisa Hermione.

- Mouche ton nez, morveuse, il y a encore du lait qui en sort.

- Dunkan, langage... siffla Minerva.

- Donc, vous vous connaissez, tous les trois. Et vous vous fréquentez, tous les trois, énonça la médicomage qui n'avait pas bougé.

- C'est un bien grand mot, répondit Hermione. Je subis Dunkan quand on est tous les deux en Angleterre et il m'arrive de boire un thé de temps à autres avec Minerva.

- D'ailleurs, merci de veiller sur ma femme pendant mon absence.

- Je te remplace dans bien d'autres domaines, très cher... susurra la brune.

- Je vais te tuer Granger...

Les deux employés de Ministère se mirent à courir, Hermione tentant d'échapper à Dunkan en sautant par dessus une table basse, en roulant derrière le canapé.

- Ils sont épuisants... soupira McGonagall en fourrant son parchemin dans une enveloppe.

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit que vous étiez toujours en contact avec Granger lorsqu'on nous en avons parlé à la clinique ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai encore cet affreux sentiment d'être manipulée ?

- Pansy... Manipuler n'est pas Gryffondor, plaisanta la Directrice de Poudlard en se levant. Hermione a beaucoup parlé de vous, ces derniers temps. Et j'ai gardé certaines informations pour voir si c'était réciproque. Si je vous avais avoué dès le départ que je la voyais toujours, vous ne m'auriez rien révélé.

L'Ecossaise posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et la serra doucement.

- Ne voyez pas ça comme une trahison ou une manipulation, ma chère. C'est seulement la malice d'une vieille femme qui ne veut que votre bonheur.

Pansy se renfrogna.

- Vous me mentez et vous voulez mon bonheur. Si je ne vous faisais pas confiance Minerva, je fuirais loin… les dernières personnes à s'être comportées de la sorte avec moi sont mes parents, et j'en souffre encore.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit hier, vous avez le droit à votre conte de fée. Et j'ai l'impression que Miss Granger peut être celle qui...

Un bruit de casse se fit entendre et Minerva tira rapidement sa baguette pour lancer deux sortilèges. Hermione et Dunkan glapirent chacun leur tour.

- Bref, si je ne la tue pas ce soir, elle peut être plus qu'un ange gardien qui passe dans votre vie. Elle pourrait s'y installer... Et j'ai l'impression que l'idée ne vous déplairait pas. Et merci de ne pas m'insulter en me comparant à vos parents.

- Alors ne vous comportez pas comme eux !

Pansy soupira, tira un fauteuil à elle et s'assit face au bureau de la Directrice.

- Désolée. Je suis un peu à cran en ce moment et les cachoteries m'horripilent. En plus, tout le monde se mêle de me dire quoi faire. Quant à Granger… ce serait vous faire affront que de dire qu'il ne se passe pas quelque chose. Elle m'intrigue à passer d'une attitude désinvolte à une froide détermination tout en cachant maladroitement cette candeur d'enfant. Comment Weasley a-t-il pu gâcher tout ça ?

- Ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble. Ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre, mais Hermione est une femme libérée et Ronald est assez... vieux jeu.

- Comme tous ses semblables, fit en écho la voix éteinte de Parkinson.

- Profitez donc de l'occasion qui s'offre à vous, fit doucement Minerva en poussant la jeune femme vers le salon. Hermione, Dunkan, au lieu de faire les imbéciles, rendez-vous utiles et allez cherchez l'entrée dans la cuisine. Le concert débute dans deux heures !

* * *

Hermione soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par la musique. C'était son opéra préféré et elle était en compagnie de Parkinson. Que pourrait-elle souhaiter de plus ?

Elle fit glisser sa main le long de l'accoudoir et la posa sur celle de Parkinson. Cette dernière eut un léger raidissement mais la brune caressa la peau douce de son pouce avant d'entremêler leurs doigts.

- Je suis heureuse d'être ici avec toi... murmura l'agent secret en se penchant à l'oreille de l'ancienne Serpentard.

Elle en profita pour respirer le parfum de celle qu'elle protégeait. Et il lui faisait tourner les sens. Elle était tombée complètement sous le charme de la Serpentard. Elle se sentait comme une adolescente, avec d'agréables frissons quand elle était près de la jeune femme.

- Est-ce une déclaration ?

- Le voudrais-tu ? fit doucement la brune en s'approchant des lèvres de la médicomage.

- Je peux y réfléchir.

La lumière se fit dans la salle, annonçant l'entracte. Hermione se recula, lâcha la main de la Serpentard et se leva.

- Je vais te chercher quelque chose à boire, je reviens, marmonna-t-elle. Minerva, Dunkan, vous désirez un rafraîchissement ?

- Avec plaisir...

La brune quitta la salle, les mains dans les poches, de mauvaise humeur. Pansy la faisait tourner en bourrique. Elle jouait avec elle. Elle se dirigea vers le bar et un rictus flotta sur ses lèvres.

- Parfait, murmura-t-elle en prenant une fiole dans sa poche qu'elle dévissa.

Elle commanda deux coupes de champagne et deux bières à une serveuse et patienta à côté d'un homme qui discutait avec une ravissante blonde. D'un coup de coude, la Gryffondor fit tomber une pile de serviettes en papier sur les chaussures du sorcier et prit un air contrarié.

- Oh, désolée Monsieur, s'excusa-t-elle. Je suis vraiment maladroite.

- Ce n'est pas grave, fit le sorcier en posant son whisky sur le comptoir. Je vais vous aider à ramasser.

Alors qu'il se penchait, Hermione versa discrètement le contenu de la fiole dans le verre pour se baisser ensuite et récupérer les quelques serviettes qui restaient à terre.

- Merci beaucoup, et encore désolée. Bonne soirée ! lança-t-elle après avoir récupéré ses consommations.

Elle retourna dans la salle, donna les coupes à Pansy et Minerva et une bière à Dunkan. Elle s'était à peine assise qu'un homme déboula en criant.

- Y-a-t-il un médecin dans la salle ? Un homme fait un arrêt cardiaque !

Pansy tendit immédiatement son verre à Hermione et se leva d'un bond. Cependant, la Gryffondor lui attrapa la main et secoua la tête avec un regard sombre.

Parkinson se figea, fixant son regard dans celui de la brune et se rassit lentement.

- Qui ?

- Montague. Et après demain, je m'occupe d'Avery, murmura Hermione avant de boire une gorgée de bière. Dans deux jours, tu seras tranquille et tu pourras reprendre une vie normale. Tu n'auras plus à subir ma présence.

- Je n'aurais jamais une vie normale Granger, répondit doucement Parkinson en se levant pour quitter la loge.

Hermione fourra sa bouteille dans les mains de Dunkan et fila à la suite de la Serpentard. Elle la rattrapa dans le couloir et lui saisit le poignet.

- Tu t'en vas ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu veux que je te dépose à l'appartement ? Ou aller boire un verre ?

- Tu as peur pour ta mission… ou tu as peur pour moi ?

- Pour toi, évidemment ! gronda Hermione. Comment peux-tu poser la question !

- Rentrons.

- Laisse-moi deux secondes le temps de prévenir Minerva...

Elle fila en courant pour revenir presqu'aussitôt. Elle tendit sa main à Pansy.

- On y va ?

Parkinson hocha la tête, l'air absent, ignorant la main tendue. Hermione la laissa retomber le long de son corps et haussa les épaules.

- On est partie... marmonna-t-elle sombrement.

Pansy regarda un instant la Gryffondor s'éloigner avant de se décider.

- Granger !

L'agent secret se retourna et haussa un sourcil.

- Ouais ?

- Un verre, pas plus. Demain je travaille tôt.

* * *

Comme tous les matins, à son réveil, Pansy prit le temps de fumer une cigarette dans son lit. Elle aimait ce moment de calme avant de débuter la journée. Elle tira longuement sur le tube de nicotine et céda à l'habitude qu'elle avait prise en emménageant ici. Elle tendit l'oreille en essayant de deviner si Hermione était déjà levée, encore endormie ou tout simplement partie.

Le silence régnait dans l'appartement et la médicomage en déduisit que la brune avait filé. Elle soupira, écrasa son mégot dans un cendrier et se leva à contrecœur. En gagnant le salon, elle remarqua une feuille de papier sur la table. Elle l'attrapa et la parcourut rapidement.

_Je suis partie faire quelques courses. Je rentre au plus vite._

Parkinson reposa la feuille et passa une main sur son visage fatigué. Le mot laissé par Granger était lapidaire, distant.

- C'est de ma faute... murmura la Serpentard.

Elle gagna la salle de bain, plongée dans ses pensées. Hier soir encore, elle avait non pas repoussé les avances de la brune, mais elle les avait complètement ignorées. Et maintenant, Granger devait en avoir assez. A force de souffler le chaud et le froid, la rouge et or s'était sûrement lassée.

Pansy se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Avait-elle vraiment gâché toute chance avec Hermione ?

Elle se glissa dans la douche et l'eau chaude coula sur elle, la rassérénant quelque peu. S'il restait la moindre possibilité d'entreprendre quelque chose avec Granger, elle la saisirait.

- Foi de Parkinson !

Le patron du pub préféré de la vermine du monde sorcier, un bouge nommé "L'Oeil de Serpent", était occupé à nettoyer les verres pour les réaligner dans une maniaquerie étrange pour un endroit aussi sale.

La porte s'ouvrit et un rayon de lumière déchira l'obscurité de la salle. Le barman posa son torchon et toisa du regard le visiteur, enveloppé dans une grande cape noire, le visage dissimulé par la capuche du vêtement.

- On est fermé... On ouvre qu'à 18 heures.

- Je sais Gert, répondit une voix de femme teinté d'un fort accent polonais.

- Hey ! Cécylia ! Ca fait un bail ! lança le patron, sa grimace se changeant en sourire. Vodka ? C'est moi qui offre.

- Je veux bien... fit la femme en s'asseyant sur un des hauts tabourets.

Gert remplit un verre qu'il posa devant la tueuse à gage. Cette dernière le but d'une traite et le sorcier lui en resservit un deuxième.

- J'ai un service à te demander... murmura Cécylia en sortant une bourse qu'elle jeta sur le comptoir, devant le barman.

- Je t'écoute, répondit Gert en soupesant le poids des pièces pour ensuite les glisser dans un tiroir.

- Ce soir, j'aimerais que tu causes aux "bonnes personnes" pour leur dire que le premier qui est assez fou pour mettre ou accepter un contrat sur la tête de Pansy Parkinson sera abattu, ainsi que sa famille, sa descendance, par moi.

- Ce sera fait, répliqua le barman, sans poser de question.

La tueuse à gage vida son verre puis se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- On te revoit bientôt ? demanda le tenancier.

- Tu sais, je vais, je viens... lâcha la femme avant de quitter l'établissement.

Elle allait transplaner quand elle se tapa le front de la paume de la main.

- J'allais oublier les croissants !

Elle se dirigea vers une ruelle déserte, ôta sa cape et sa perruque blonde qu'elle fourra dans un sac à main. Hermione remit un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux et prit la direction du Londres moldu.

* * *

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, Pansy sentit l'odeur du café frais et du pain chaud qui venait de la cuisine. Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la pièce, elle remarqua Hermione qui s'activait à préparer le petit-déjeuner.

- Bien dormi ? lui demanda la brune en passant près d'elle pour poser deux tasses.

- Granger, tu pues l'alcool ! fit Parkinson dans une grimace.

- Ouais, désolée... J'ai vu un vieil ami et on a bu un verre.

- A onze heures du matin ?

La Gryffondor ne répondit pas, se contenant de prendre deux petites assiettes et de déposer un croissant dans chacune.

- Ca par contre, c'est sympa, fit la vert et argent en posant un baiser sur la joue de la brune avant de s'asseoir avec un grand sourire. Et je peux sentir le beurre d'ici. Tu me trouves trop maigre ?

- Faut te remplumer un peu, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules. Comment veux-tu trouver un mec si tu ressembles à un sac d'os ?

- Qui te dit que je cherche un mec ? fit la Serpentard avec un petit sourire.

- Ok, je corrige. Comment veux-tu te trouver un partenaire si tu es aussi confortable qu'un sac de graviers ?

- Hier matin, tu n'avais pas l'air de trouver ça désagréable dans ton sommeil, rétorqua Parkinson en mordant dans son croissant.

Granger but une courte gorgée de thé et plongea son regard dans les yeux de la médicomage.

- Oui, mais ce que je pense n'a aucun intérêt. J'ai bien compris la leçon, Parkinson...

La médicomage ne détourna pas son regard et posa sa main sur celle d'Hermione.

- C'est difficile en ce moment pour moi, et j'aimerais que tu excuses mes sautes d'humeur. Je… Hier soir, c'était parfait. Je… je sais que tu fais tout ça pour moi, au-delà de ce que te commande ton travail, et je l'apprécie, même si ça me rentre dedans de savoir que …

Pansy soupira.

- J'ai besoin de mettre tout ça derrière moi. Mais…

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, coupa Hermione. Mon charme n'agit pas sur toi, tant pis, j'en ferai pas une jaunisse. Bien que deux femmes qui me résistent, ça commence à faire beaucoup. Mon égo surdimensionné en prend un coup.

Parkinson se mordit la lèvre.

- Je ne suis pas en train de me justifier, enfin si, mais pas pour ce que tu penses.

- Bon, on en discutera autour d'un verre quand tu seras prête à en parler... Parce que visiblement, c'est plutôt confus. Tu m'as dit que tu travaillais tôt aujourd'hui. Je te dépose à la clinique ?

La médicomage se maudit d'avoir peur.

- J'accepte avec plaisir.

Hermione se leva et attrapa assiettes et tasses pour les déposer dans l'évier. Quand elle se retourna, Pansy était devant elle, lui bloquant le passage.

- Oui ?

- Laisse-moi vérifier quelque chose avant, fit la Serpentard en s'approchant.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de la brune, surprise, et caressa doucement la joue de la jeune femme avant de se reculer.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-elle avec un petit sourire avant de faire demi-tour pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, plantant là l'agent secret ahurie.

- Alors là... j'y comprends rien... murmura la Gryffondor en se grattant la nuque.

* * *

Et voilà le travail ? Ca vous a plu ? ^^

Rendez-vous en 2014, passez un bon réveillon !

Bises,

Sygui et Link9


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everybody !

Comment allez-vous ? La reprise n'est pas trop dur ?

Voici un petit chapitre pour égayer votre journée !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

- Ah ouais... quand même... siffla Hermione, impressionnée, en ralentissant. Y'a du monde ce matin ! C'est une putain de manif !

Elle décida de ne pas s'arrêter à la clinique devant laquelle une centaine de personnes hurlaient des insanités en agitant des pancartes. Elle prit une rue sur la droite pour faire le tour du bâtiment.

- Je te dépose à l'entrée de service ? proposa la brune.

- Evidemment, je ne vais pas fendre la foule pour aller travailler, gronda Pansy.

Hermione eut un rictus mauvais et la médicomage tressaillit.

- Granger... Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête mais ne fais rien.

- Allons Parkinson, détends-toi. Je vais juste te rendre un petit service, répondit l'agent secret en faisant le tour de l'immeuble.

Elle s'arrêta en double file et laissa le contact.

- Retrouve-moi dans dix minutes dans le hall d'entrée. A tout de suite !

- Granger, s'il te plait...

- Fais-moi confiance de temps en temps, ça me changera ! lança Hermione en se penchant sur la Serpentard pour ouvrir la portière. Allez, oust !

La vert et argent jeta un dernier regard noir à la brune et quitta l'habitacle. Elle claqua violemment la portière et l'agent secret grimaça.

- Hey ! Fais attention ! Ma bagnole coûte deux fois le prix de ton appartement ! s'exclama Hermione en ouvrant la fenêtre.

Elle reprit la route, boucla le tour du quartier et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'entrée de la clinique, se garant sur le trottoir d'en face. Elle attrapa un sac de voyage caché derrière son siège, en sortit une grande cape noire et une petite trousse.

Son rictus s'élargit alors qu'elle posait un miroir sur le tableau de bord. Elle s'activa à se créer à l'aide du maquillage d'affreuses pustules vertes pour couvrir son visage et ses mains puis ajouta des petites noisette de crème pour le visage afin de donner à l'ensemble un aspect gras et purulent. Elle passa sa cape, en rabattit la capuche puis plaça une petite capsule d'un liquide rouge sang dans sa bouche.

- Et c'est parti pour le show... murmura-t-elle en quittant la voiture.

Elle avança en direction de la foule, traînant une patte, toussant misérablement et se dirigea vers la personne qu'elle avait identifiée comme étant l'organisateur de la manifestation. C'était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, replète, vêtue d'une robe de sorcière qui avait l'air hors de prix. Elle avait lancé le sort sonorus et sa voix résonnait dans la rue.

- ICI, MORGANE AGIT CONTRE LES PRINCIPES DE MERLIN ! TOUTE VIE EST SACREE ET CETTE CATIN, LIE DU MONDE SORCIER...

- Excusez-moi, l'interrompit Hermione en toussant, cachant toujours son visage. C'est bien ici la clinique du Docteur Parkinson ?

- OUI ! C'EST BIEN ICI QUE SE TERRE LE DEMON ! C'EST L'ANTRE DE TOUS LES VICES ! DES FEMMES DE MAUVAISES...

- Ca vous ennuie de me laisser passer ? coupa la brune en crachotant. Faut que je vois un médecin...

La femme interrompit le sonorus et la toisa de toute sa hauteur.

- Vous voyez pas que vous me dérangez ? Allez à Sainte Mangouste !

- J'en viens... Ils n'ont pas voulu de moi... répondit Hermione entre deux quintes de toux.

Elle en simula une plus violente et sa capuche glissa en arrière, révélant son visage. La sorcière eut un mouvement de recul et le dégoût se lut sur ses traits.

- Mais... qu'est-ce... que... éructa l'intégriste, horrifiée.

- Un virus qui ne touche que les Sang Pur...

Hermione mordit dans la capsule et le coulis de fruits rouges remplit sa bouche. Elle toussa de plus belle et cracha le faux sang sur la femme, en plein sur le haut de sa robe et le bas de son visage.

- Merde... désolée... j'suis très contagieuse... poursuivit l'agent secret en posant ses mains faussement purulentes sur les épaules de la leader qui se mit à hurler.

La panique gagna la foule entière et les manifestants transplanèrent aussitôt. L'intégriste repoussa Hermione qui tomba sur l'asphalte. La brune eut un sourire alors que la mégère partait en courant pour disparaître dans un craquement quelques mètres plus loin. Elle se releva, épousseta sa cape et gagna le hall de la clinique. Pansy l'y attendait, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

- Tu devrais être tranquille pendant un moment, fit Hermione avec un léger sourire. Tu aurais de quoi me nettoyer le visage ?

- Espèce de gamine va ! Tu mériterais que je te laisse dans cet état !

- Hey ! J'viens de t'assurer au moins une semaine de tranquillité ! Tu pourrais en être reconnaissante ! grommela la brune en essuyant ses lèvres du revers de sa manche.

- Suis-moi au lieu de dire des âneries, rétorqua Pansy en l'attrapant par l'oreille. Si ça se trouve, je ne vais même plus avoir de patients non plus. Tu y as pensé à ça ? Fripouille !

- Aie... Aieuh ! Serre moins fort ! grimaça la Gryffondor. Tes patientes ne se pointent que la nuit, elles ne sauront rien de mon petit show... Aie... Avoue quand même que c'était grandiose !

Les deux jeunes femmes pénétrèrent dans le bureau de la médicomage et Granger s'assit dans un fauteuil.

Parkinson attrapa des compresses et du sérum. Elle passa son doigt sur le menton de la brune et le porta à sa bouche.

- Framboises, fraises, myrtilles. Manque plus que la chantilly, commenta-t-elle avant de commencer à effacer le barbouillage.

- Ca, j'en ai toujours dans mon frigo, répondit Hermione avec un sourire coquin. Tu n'imagines pas les usages qu'on peut en faire...

- Je suis médicomage, n'oublie pas. Des idées, mes patients en ont à revendre, répliqua-t-elle en riant tout en ramassant les déchets pour les jeter. Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Je dois passer au bureau récupérer des dossiers et ensuite, je dois les bosser car je vais avoir une grosse nuit demain. Pourquoi ?

- Rien, comme ça, pour savoir. Si tu veux venir préparer ton travail ici, ton bureau est encore inoccupé.

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants puis acquiesça.

- Je resterais jusqu'au dîner. Ensuite, faudra que j'y aille, j'ai un peu de repérage à faire...

Pansy tentait de faire abstraction de ce qu'elle envisageait être l'activité que la brune avait besoin de préparer. Si elle recommençait à penser à tout ça, elle allait à nouveau tout gâcher avec Hermione. Et la brune la fuirait.

- Je demanderai à Stéphanie de commander un repas pour deux chez le traiteur indien. Ca te tente ? fit-elle avec un sourire en s'installant à son bureau.

- Ce serait parfait. Et chantilly en dessert ? demanda Granger en se penchant au-dessus du bureau.

- Uniquement entre les repas. Prescription du docteur, fit la médicomage donnant une pichenette sur le nez de la brune. File, tu vas être en retard, et moi aussi.

Hermione posa ses lèvres sur la joue de la médicomage et quitta le bureau en souriant.

Pansy se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil pour la voir disparaître au fond du couloir.

- Rien à jeter, fit-elle avant d'attraper un dossier.

* * *

Le jour était naissant quand Pansy gagna l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Hermione. Une fois la porte fermée derrière elle, elle enclencha tous les verrous et se rendit dans le salon. Seule une bougie sur la table à manger éclairait la pièce et la médicomage eut un sourire attendrie en voyant l'agent secret endormie, la tête posée sur ce qui semblait être des plans, des mémos. Des centaines de pages étaient étalées sur la surface boisée et une cafetière, vide, se trouvait près d'un mug où restait un fond de café. La baguette de la Gryffondor gisait près de la main droite de Granger et un pistolet était suspendu dans un holster d'épaule sur le flan gauche de la jeune femme. Sa veste de tailleur était soigneusement pliée sur le dossier de la chaise. Pansy posa sa sacoche et s'approcha doucement. Les manches de la chemise noire de la rouge et or étaient remontés sur ses avant-bras, des mèches de cheveux tombaient négligemment sur son visage qui semblait serein dans le sommeil.

Le regard de Parkinson s'attarda sur l'expression de la jeune femme. Depuis qu'elles avaient repris contact, c'était la première fois qu'elle avait l'impression de retrouver Hermione Granger telle qu'elle était à Poudlard, avant que la guerre contre Voldemort ne la change, avant que son innocence n'éclate en même temps que le conflit.

« Et c'est pas avec le métier qu'elle fait qu'elle va la retrouver, si tant est que cela soit possible. » songea la Serpentard en s'accroupissant près de la femme chargée de sa sécurité.

- Hermione… murmura-t-elle en posant délicatement sa main sur le bras de la rouge et or. Tu seras mieux dans ton lit pour dormir.

Les paupières papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir à moitié. Le cœur de Parkinson se serra alors que la rouge et or se redressait mollement, affichant un regard ensommeillé, perdu, se demandant où elle se trouvait. La médicomage se redressa et embrassa délicatement la brune. Les lèvres d'Hermione étaient chaudes, douces, soyeuses et Pansy eut un léger sourire alors que la rouge et or commençait à s'éveiller. Le baiser était délicat, presque timide au départ, mais leurs lèvres trouvèrent leur propre rythme avant que Granger n'approfondisse le baiser.

Pansy sentait l'excitation monter en elle alors que la Gryffondor faisait des merveilles avec ses lèvres, sa langue. Haletantes, elles se séparèrent et la médicomage lut la surprise dans les yeux noisette qui l'observaient.

- Si tu viens au lit avec moi, tu promets d'être sage ? murmura la médicomage.

Hermione acquiesça avant de s'étirer longuement et de se frotter les paupières.

- De toute façon, rassure-toi, j'suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit cette nuit, fit-elle en se massant le cou. Tu peux dormir tranquille.

La Serpentard eut un sourire puis prit la main de l'agent secret dans la sienne pour l'emmener dans la chambre. Elle récupéra son pyjama et observa la rouge et or qui accrocha son holster au lit.

- Tu veux quelque chose à te mettre sur le dos ? proposa-t-elle.

- Je veux bien être sage, mais pas mettre de pyjama. J'aime dormir nue.

Pansy roula des yeux et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Quand elle regagna la chambre, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Hermione s'était déjà rendormie. Les cheveux bruns tombaient librement sur les fines épaules musclées et la jeune femme avait un bras replié sous un oreiller. La couette lui arrivait au creux des reins, laissant son dos à la vue de la médicomage.

Parkinson sourit en s'allongeant à côté de la brune. Elle dégagea une mèche de son visage pour la passer derrière son oreille, et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Dors bien, murmura-t-elle, en posant son bras en travers du dos de la Gryffondor.

Hermione bougea mollement et eut un petit soupir rêveur.

* * *

La Gryffondor s'étira comme un chat, en travers du lit. Elle eut un petit sourire en pensant à l'endroit où elle avait passé la nuit. Nue dans les draps de Pansy. Et même si la médicomage n'était indéniablement plus à côté d'elle, elle était heureuse. Le grincement de la porte de la chambre lui fit ouvrir un œil. Elle entrevit Parkinson qui passait la tête dans l'entrebâillement et lui fit un petit signe.

- Tu peux entrer, je suis réveillée.

- Mets quelque chose avant, j'arrive, répondit la médicomage qui s'éloignait déjà.

- Pfff, c'est pas encore ça, grommela l'agent secret en tendant son bras pour attraper boxer et tee-shirt.

Elle finit par trouver l'encolure pour passer le vêtement lorsque Pansy poussa à nouveau la porte et apparut avec un plateau déjeuner qui sentait bon.

- T'avais l'air tellement crevée hier, j'ai pas voulu te réveiller avant, dit-elle en posant le plateau sur les genoux de la brune. Œufs, bacon, toasts, confiture, café, tu devrais tenir la journée avec tout ça, lui sourit-elle en attrapant un verre de jus d'orange avant de s'asseoir à côté.

- Merci, fit l'agent secret en embrassant la joue de la Serpentard. Ca a l'air divin. Enfin, pas autant que toi...

- Je pourrais te croire si tu avais les deux yeux ouverts, ce qui est loin d'être le cas, répondit narquoisement la médicomage.

Hermione se saisit du plateau, le posa à terre puis attrapa la vert et argent par les hanches pour l'attirer et la faire s'asseoir sur elle. Elle la soutint d'un bras dans le dos tandis que sa main alla se perdre dans la chevelure soyeuse de Parkinson.

- Tu es vraiment très belle... murmura la brune avec un sourire.

La médicomage laissa sa joue reposer contre l'avant-bras de la brune, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Ce soir, ma petite fête est à 20h. J'en ai pour à peu près une heure. Donc, à 21 heures, tu seras définitivement en sécurité. Que dirais-tu que je vienne te retrouver à la clinique avec une bouteille de champagne pour fêter ça ?

Le regard de Parkinson se troubla et Hermione sentit la tension l'envahir, bien qu'elle fasse l'effort de ne pas bouger.

- Je n'ai que des dossiers à traiter, je t'attendrai.

- Le rendez-vous est pris alors... murmura la brune avant de poser brièvement ses lèvres sur celles de la vert et argent.

* * *

Comme à son habitude, Hermione avait déposé Pansy à la clinique avant de retourner à leur appartement pour se préparer. Ce soir, à l'occasion de la soirée "Casino Royal" donnée par Avery, elle serait Charleen Tsu Wong, célèbre mécène sino-américaine.

- J'vais avoir du travail à faire pour le maquillage... soupira-t-elle en passant dans la salle de bain.

Elle prit une douche rapide, se sécha vigoureusement et se coiffa avec soin. Elle cacha ses cheveux bruns sous une perruque ébène. Elle mit sa robe de soirée noire, moulante, chaussa des escarpins assortis et entreprit de se maquiller. Avec le fond de teint, elle éclaircit sa peau puis donna un effet d'amande à ses yeux avec le crayon et mit ensuite des lentilles de contact pour avoir les plus sombres. Un peu de fard, de rimmel et un nuage de parfum plus tard, elle était prête.

Elle passa dans le salon et prit la petite pochette qu'elle emporterait avec elle ce soir. Elle y fourra les pastilles au citron de Q, un paquet de mouchoirs, un petit nécessaire à maquillage et une fausse baguette magique. Elle se saisit de la vraie qui avait subi un sort de camouflage pour ressembler à une jolie baguette en bois peinte aux motifs asiatiques et la planta dans la perruque pour en faire un chignon sophistiqué. Elle passa une petite montre dorée à son poignet gauche puis attrapa la plume trafiquée par Q pour la dissimuler dans un boa blanc qu'elle passa autour de ses épaules.

Enfin, elle attrapa un petit carré de plastique rigide sur lequel étaient collées deux pastilles, l'une couleur chair, l'autre ressemblant à un grain de beauté. Elle fixa la première à l'intérieur de son oreille et la deuxième sous sa lèvre inférieure. Le micro-récepteur était en place et maintenant, Jack pouvait l'entendre et vice-versa. Son collègue assistait lui aussi à la soirée car il devait surveiller deux barons de la drogue conviés par Avery.

- Au moins, je ne serai pas seule dans ce nid de serpents... soupira Hermione.

Elle se saisit de sa pochette et, après un dernier regard au salon, quitta l'appartement.

* * *

Pansy était occupée avec Stéphanie à classer les dossiers de tous ses patients. Elles les reprenaient un par un, vérifiaient si les suivis avaient été fait, notaient les relances à effectuer, les cas en attente de retour de procédures judiciaires.

La secrétaire trouvait que sa patronne y allait un peu fort de lui avoir faire sortir les 250 dossiers qu'elle suivait depuis avant même la création de la clinique. Elle avait compté sur cette soirée tranquille pour la passer au téléphone avec son petit ami. Elle sourit en y pensant, suspendant son classement en cours.

- Vous avez un souci avec ce dossier ? fit la médicomage.

- Non, non, répliqua rapidement la blonde en rougissant. Je me demandais…

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi fait-on ça maintenant ?

- Pardon ? répondit mielleusement Parkinson. Vous pensez avoir mieux à faire peut-être ?

- Bien sûr que non, docteur ! Mais comme on vient à peine d'ouvrir la clinique…

- Justement, il est nécessaire de faire le point de tous mes patients pour les recontacter si nécessaire et leur dire que nous sommes ici. Autre chose ?

Stéphanie secoua la tête avant de se repencher dans un carton poussiéreux.

* * *

Hermione passait de groupes en groupes, saluant par leur nom les personnes qu'elle croisait et elle remercia muettement sa mémoire prodigieuse et la liste des invités que lui avait fournie Foolish. Elle attrapa une coupe de champagne sur le plateau d'un serveur et se rendit à une table de Blackjack.

Elle fit quelques parties, perdant tout ce qu'elle avait misé et eut un mince sourire pour ses compagnons de tablée.

- C'est le jeu... soupira-t-elle. C'est toujours la banque qui gagne ! fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil pour le croupier.

Elle se leva et jeta un regard rapide à la salle. Jack, méconnaissable sous son déguisement, discutait avec une jeune femme à l'allure élégante.

"Au moins, il sait joindre l'utile à l'agréable..." songea-t-elle en se dirigeant vers des tableaux de maître accrochés au mur.

Elle reconnut un Renoir et retint un sifflement admiratif. La toile valait assurément dans les 200 000 milles gallions.

- Mademoiselle Tsu Wong, c'est un honneur de vous avoir parmi nous ce soir, fit Avery en s'approchant d'elle.

- Merci de m'avoir conviée à votre soirée, Monsieur, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

L'ancien Mangemort la prit délicatement et se pencha pour y déposer un baiser.

- Vous n'arrivez pas à décrocher du travail, dit-il dans un sourire.

- Vous avez une très belle collection, complimenta l'agent secret.

- Et encore, vous n'avez rien vu. Les plus belles pièces sont dans mon bureau.

Hermione laissa glisser sa main sur le bras du sorcier dans un geste lascif.

- Et serait-il possible d'aller les contempler ? Je suis persuadée que vous avez bien des merveilles à me faire... admirer.

Elle se lécha sensuellement les lèvres et Avery posa sa main dans le creux des reins de la jeune femme.

- Suivez-moi. Ces œuvres se regardent dans la plus grande intimité.

Les deux sorciers quittèrent la salle de réception et s'engagèrent dans un long couloir qui déboucha sur un escalier. Ils montèrent les marches pour atteindre le deuxième étage et se dirigèrent vers une porte au fond d'un couloir. Avery poussa le panneau de bois et invita l'agent secret à entrer.

Le sorcier ferma la porte derrière lui et quatre gardes du corps surgirent d'un angle mort.

"Et merde..." lâcha Hermione alors qu'elle se trouvait encerclée.

Un des gorilles lui arracha la pochette qu'elle tenait à la main pour la jeter sur le bureau.

- Miss Hermione Granger... Agent du MI-6 sorcier... commença Avery en tirant sa baguette.

- Pardon ? s'enquit la jeune femme. Je crois qu'il y a erreur sur la personne.

- Au contraire, je suis parfaitement renseigné, continua le mangemort. Je suis le dernier commanditaire du meurtre de Parkinson et je sais de source sûre que c'est vous qui avez éliminé les trois autres. Du bon boulot.

Hermione leva lentement les mains pour les avoir au niveau des épaules.

- Je plaide coupable, répondit-elle calmement. Et donc ? Que va-t-il m'arriver ?

- En temps normal, j'alignerais assez d'argent pour m'offrir vos services. Mais vous connaissant, ce serait comme pisser dans le pot d'un lutin. On va donc vous tuer.

L'agent secret prit une longue inspiration et attrapa sans mouvement brusque la plume de Q fichée dans son boa. Elle la cassa entre ses deux doigts et la lança au-dessus d'elle avant de se jeter au sol. Plusieurs traits de lumière rouge zébrèrent l'air et des bruits de chute se firent entendre. Hermione roula sur elle-même et se remit debout. Elle se saisit d'une baguette qui traînait sur la moquette et la pointa sur Avery, immobile, incapable de bouger sous l'effet du sortilège.

- Avada Kedevra... fit froidement Hermione.

Le sortilège fusa de la fine tige de bois pour frapper l'ancien mangemort en plein torse.

L'agent secret agita une nouvelle fois la baguette et des cordes surgirent de nulle part pour ligoter les hommes de main. Puis, elle brisa l'arme en deux et lâcha les deux bouts. Elle attrapa sa pochette, se saisit de sa propre baguette et sortit du bureau.

- Jack... La cible est out. Je tente une sortie par la grande porte... murmura-t-elle.

Elle grimaça alors que le récepteur grésilla.

- C'était un piège. Il y a une putain de taupe dans le service. Jack, tu m'entends?

Elle avait atteint l'escalier et descendait le plus calmement possible les marches.

- Et merde... murmura-t-elle en attrapant la pastille collée à son oreille.

Elle fit deux pressions de l'index dessus et la remit en place.

Une fois au premier étage, elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour retrouver une respiration normale. Si tout se passait bien, elle serait dehors dans moins de cinq minutes.

Soudain, elle sentit un mouvement derrière elle et elle se retourna vivement. Un coup de poing l'atteignit en pleine tempe et elle eut l'impression que son crâne explosait sous la violence du choc. Elle s'écroula au sol, la vision trouble, et quelqu'un s'agenouilla près d'elle.

- Un piège dis-tu ? Je sais... Puisque c'est moi qui l'ai posé... chuchota la voix de Jack.

- Espèce d'enfoiré... répliqua Hermione.

Elle ne put livrer l'intégralité de sa pensée. Le noir se fit autour d'elle et elle bascula dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Et voilà le travail ! Bon, 007 est dans la merde ! Va-t-elle s'en sortir ?

Vous le saurez au prochain épisode ! Et plus que 4 chapitres avant la fin de cette fic !

Gros bisous et à jeudi,

Sygui et Link9


	9. Chapter 9

Hey hey !

Comment allez-vous ?

Bon, on avait laissé Hermione dans une mauvaise posture, si je me souviens bien. Allons voir sans tarder comment elle va se tirer de ce pétrin ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

Stéphanie maugréait encore lorsque Gwendoline s'attarda un instant à l'accueil.

- Un problème, demanda-t-elle, affable.

- Non, juste la boss qui fait suer, grogna-t-elle en éternuant. Putain de dossiers et putain de poussière.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? Je sais, je vais aller te chercher un café, ne bouge pas, sourit la fausse secrétaire.

- D'accord, mais passe loin du bureau de la patronne, elle est capable de te trouver un truc idiot à faire à toi aussi.

Gwendoline lui fit un clin d'œil et fila dans le couloir. Arrivée devant la porte de la médicomage, elle aperçut cette dernière à son bureau, en train de tapoter nerveusement sur le bois de la table. L'agent secret toqua avant d'entrer.

- Un problème ?

- Non. Oui. J'en sais rien. Hermione est en retard, ce n'est pas normal.

L'agent secret lui fit un sourire bienveillant.

- Il se peut qu'elle ait un imprévu vous savez, mais ne vous en faites pas trop, c'est la meilleure dans son domaine. Tout le monde veut bosser avec parce qu'on sait tous qu'on rentrera sain et sauf. Vous voulez un café ?

- Vous croyez ?

- Pour le café ? Pas sûre, vous êtes déjà passablement énervée. Mais pour l'agent Granger, affirmatif.

- D'accord, soupira Pansy en s'adossant à son fauteuil.

* * *

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle était ligotée sur une chaise, les mains dans le dos, et son visage ruisselait d'eau. Elle cligna des yeux et vit que Jack était assis en face d'elle, un verre vide à la main.

"Voilà pour le réveil humide..." songea Hermione en secouant la tête pour chasser les gouttes.

- Enfin ! Je n'ai pas toute ma soirée, Granger... ironisa Jack. Ca va ? Tu es à ton aise ?

- Connard... Laisse tomber, Avery est mort.

- Je t'interromps tout de suite, coupa le sorcier. C'est exactement ce que j'attendais de toi. Il commençait à prendre trop de parts de marché et quelques-uns de mes amis voulaient s'en débarrasser. Tu m'as évité de faire le sale boulot.

- Alors pourquoi suis-je attachée ? demanda calmement Hermione.

- Zabini offre un gros paquet de fric pour qu'on te livre ce soir, en mauvais état. Vois-tu, il ne l'avouera jamais, mais il flippe un peu de te voir débarquer fraiche comme une rose, vu la branlée que tu lui as mise la dernière fois. Alors, j'ai un ami qui va te casser la gueule et il te conduira après chez ton pote Z.

- Ca ne te fait rien de trahir une collègue ?

- Non... Je ne t'ai jamais appréciée, Granger. Et le fait de savoir qu'un type est prêt à verser 600 000 gallions pour te chopper me rend béat. Je donnerais même pas une noise pour ta dépouille.

- Ok, Jack... J'suis désolée d'avoir sauté ta femme l'année dernière quand tu es parti en Australie.

Le coup de poing fusa et frappa violemment la joue gauche de Granger. La brune attendit que la douleur s'estompe avant de reprendre.

- Ouais, mais la pauvre, elle était tellement frustrée. Tu comprends, comme t'as jamais trouvé son clitoris... Elle a découvert l'orgasme avec moi...

- Endoloris.

Hermione se contracta sous la douleur. Son corps se tendit et les cordes lui entaillèrent les poignets. Quand le sort s'interrompit, elle respira profondément, essayant de calmer les tremblements qui la parcouraient.

- Je vais te laisser entre de bonnes mains, Granger, marmonna Jack en rangeant sa baguette. Mon pote Phil est un artiste de la torture. Et il paraît que tu es plutôt résistante. On va voir s'il va réussir à te faire crier. Bonne soirée.

L'agent secret quitta la pièce et un homme à la carrure impressionnante fit son entrée. Il fit craquer ses doigts et regarda la brune avec un rictus mauvais.

- Alors, c'est toi, la dure à cuire ? On va bien s'amuser, tous les deux...

Hermione déglutit en voyant les mains gigantesques du sorcier.

- Ouais... Ca va être dément... murmura-t-elle avec un frisson de terreur.

* * *

- Gwendoline !

- Je t'avais dit de pas passer près de son bureau, chuchota Stéphanie à l'oreille de l'agent secret, entre deux gémissements.

- Pense juste à ce que je te fais, susurra la fausse secrétaire. La patronne, j'en fais mon affaire, ajouta-t-elle en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille de la standardiste.

Des pas pressés martelèrent le sol devant le placard à balai, décroissant rapidement dans le couloir. Pansy s'engouffra dans la petite cuisine de la clinique et attrapa une tasse pour se servir finalement un café. Mug en main, elle prit la direction de la sortie de secours pour aller fumer dehors. Elle fit sauter une cigarette du paquet et dut stabiliser la flamme de son briquet de ses deux mains. Elle aspira longuement la nicotine avant de souffler la fumée en regardant le ciel couvert. La lune était partiellement masquée par des nuages qui ne laissaient passer que peu de clarté.

- T'as intérêt à ramener tes fesses ici Granger, et en un seul morceau.

La médicomage effaça une larme sur sa joue du revers de sa main, écrasa sa cigarette du pied, et retourna dans la clinique.

* * *

Hermione cracha le sang qui stagnait dans sa bouche et toisa du regard le sorcier qui fulminait. Une heure qu'elle se faisait tabasser et elle n'avait pas crié, ce qui mettait en rogne le fameux Phil.

- Alors, c'est tout ce que tu as sous le capot ? Permets-moi de te dire qu'à côté de Bellatrix Lestrange, t'es qu'une fillette ! brava la brune.

- Laisse-moi réfléchir trente secondes ! aboya l'homme qui perdait son sang froid.

Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce sans quitter du regard la Gryffondor. Le visage de la rouge et or n'était plus qu'un hématome géant et chacun des doigts de sa main gauche étaient brisés. Tout comme quelques-unes de ses côtes.

Il attrapa la pochette de la sorcière sur le bureau et entreprit de le fouiller.

- Ta baguette, un paquet de mouchoirs, du maquillage et des pastilles ? C'est tout ? Tu parles d'un agent secret... se moqua Phil.

- Tu t'imaginais quoi, ducon ? Un tampax qui sert de lance-missiles ? ironisa Hermione avant d'être prise d'une quinte de toux.

L'homme de main ouvrit la boite de pastille et la renifla.

- Citron... Mon parfum préféré... fit-il d'un air gourmand.

- Servez-vous... J'ai l'impression que j'en n'aurai bientôt plus l'usage, marmonna la brune.

- Bien vu gamine, répondit Phil en mettant un bonbon dans sa bouche.

Il croqua dedans et la friandise se mit à crépiter. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette sensation étrange que sa tête explosa, arrosant la pièce de petits bouts de chair et de cervelle.

Hermione se contorsionna pour appuyer sur le cadran de sa montre. Une petite lame en sortit et elle s'affaira à couper ses liens. Une fois libre, elle claudiqua jusqu'à la porte et tendit l'oreille. Aucun bruit dans le couloir. Elle attrapa sa baguette qui maintenait ses cheveux et quitta silencieusement la pièce. Elle longea le mur jusqu'à arriver à l'escalier et se demanda comment s'échapper de la demeure. Par la grande porte, c'était inenvisageable. La cave ? Trop risqué et trop loin. En revanche, elle pouvait rester au premier étage et tenter de gagner le jardin en descendant par le lierre qui couvrait le mur du côté Est.

Elle allait reprendre sa marche quand trois hommes apparurent en bas des marches.

- Putain, elle s'échappe ! s'exclama l'un d'eux.

Hermione lança un sort d'entrave et fila aussi vite qu'elle pouvait dans les escaliers, montant au deuxième étage. Arrivée en haut, elle bifurqua sur sa droite et emprunta le couloir qui débouchait sur le bureau d'Avery. Elle ferma magiquement la porte derrière elle, enjamba le cadavre pour se ruer sur la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit en grand.

- Et merde... murmura-t-elle en contemplant le lac en contrebas.

Le sort antitransplanage couvrait l'intégralité du domaine d'Avery mais cessait d'agir sur la rive opposé du lac.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix... soupira-t-elle douloureusement alors que les hommes de mains essayaient d'enfoncer la porte.

Elle se hissa péniblement sur le rebord de la fenêtre et le vent glacial lui fouetta le visage. Un craquement sinistre retentit derrière elle et, alors que les sorciers pénétraient dans le bureau, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber. La chute parut durer une seconde avant qu'elle s'enfonce dans l'eau froide. La différence de température lui coupa momentanément le souffle et elle se mit à nager laborieusement en direction de la surface.

Une fois à l'air libre, elle prit une grande inspiration mais replongea aussitôt pour éviter les maléfices que lui jetaient les hommes du deuxième étage. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, elle finit par gagner l'autre rive et marcha difficilement pour s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité.

- Vous avez entendu ? marmonna-t-elle.

- Absolument tout, répondit la voix de Foolish dans son oreille. Vous avez eu du flair de modifier votre émetteur.

- Appelez ça l'intuition féminine, grinça Hermione.

- Les agents du MI-5 vont envahir la demeure d'une minute à l'autre et vont arrêter tous les convives. On fera le tri au Ministère. Quand à Jack, on va le chopper et lui faire cracher la cache de Z.

- Bonne idée, Monsieur... répliqua doucement la brune en s'arrêtant pour reprendre son souffle.

- Allez vous faire soigner, Granger. Et interdiction de mettre les pieds au boulot pour les deux prochaines semaines. Vous êtes en vacances et c'est un ordre.

- Bien, M... Tenez-moi au courant.

Elle ôta les deux pastilles et les désactiva avant de les jeter au sol.

- J'ai presque trois heures de retard... Elle va me tuer...

Rassemblant ses forces, elle transplana pour la clinique de Pansy.

* * *

L'angoisse tenaillait la médicomage qui fixait la pendule de son bureau sans ciller. Elle avait fini par mettre la main sur Gwendoline à l'accueil et son nez fin lui apprit pourquoi la jeune femme était restée introuvable aussi longtemps. Elle lui avait demandé de se renseigner auprès de qui elle voulait à propos d'Hermione, mais en vain.

« Ne pas interférer dans les missions, pour préserver les couvertures. Mon cul ! » avait-elle pensé.

Pansy sentit un courant d'air venant de la salle de consultation attenante à son bureau. Elle fronça les sourcils, persuadée de ne pas avoir laissé de porte ou de fenêtre ouverte. Elle se leva et fit le tour de sa table pour pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle alluma la lumière et mit sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas crier.

- Tu m'en veux d'être en retard ?

- Par Merlin, qui t'a fait ça ? demanda Parkinson en se précipitant pour soutenir la Gryffondor qui chancelait au milieu de la pièce.

- J'suis tombée dans un piège... renifla la brune. Tout se déroulait parfaitement, je bute Avery comme prévu et là mon collègue me trahit... Fils de pute.

Elle s'allongea sur la table de consultation grimaçant et essuya le sang qui coulait d'entre ses lèvres.

- J'en ai oublié le champagne. Désolée...

- Okay, on prend les choses dans l'ordre. Le visage, ça je le vois.

Le regard de Parkinson scrutait chaque partie du corps de la brune.

- Ta main gauche, fit-elle en regardant sans toucher. Moche à première vue, mais rien d'irréparable.

Pansy se laissait absorber par son diagnostic pour oublier qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione. Elle attrapa une paire de ciseaux de dégagement et découpa proprement la robe de soirée passablement délabrée.

- Je savais que tu y viendrais, tenta de plaisanter la rouge et or.

- C'est pas le moment Granger, grommela la médicomage en posant ses doigts sur le thorax de la brune. Sans doute les côtes vu comment tu respires, les flottantes des deux côtés et trois de plus à droite.

Hermione grimaça sous la pression exercée.

- Je vais m'occuper de ça tout de suite. Ne bouge pas je reviens.

- Tu veux que j'aille où, dans cet état… et dans cette tenue… grogna Hermione frissonnante. Dépêche, sinon je vais m'enrhumer et éternuer ne doit pas être très indiqué dans mon état, je me trompe ?

Parkinson revenait déjà avec un plateau d'intervention et, au grand dam d'Hermione, une seringue.

- C'est pour quoi ÇA ? Tu sais, j'ai beau avoir les paupières qui me bouchent un peu la vue, ce truc-là je peux pas le louper.

Pansy ne répondit pas et désinfecta le pli du coude de la jeune femme.

- Ca fait mal sur le coup, mais ça reste quand même plus agréable que ce que je vais te faire après, finit par dire la Serpentard en enfonçant l'aiguille avant d'appuyer sur le piston.

Hermione se sentit rapidement perdre tous ses repères, pendant que Pansy passait une main douce sur son front. Elle eut encore vaguement le sentiment que la médicomage se penchait vers elle avant de perdre connaissance.

- Je t'aime aussi, murmura Parkinson.

* * *

La lumière du jour filtrait à travers les stores métalliques et donna à Hermione un sacré mal de tête. Elle finit cependant par ouvrir les yeux et regretta de ne plus être endormie. Elle mourait de soif, sa bouche ressemblait à du papier de verre et sa vision était dégueulasse, comme si elle avait bu à en frôler le coma éthylique.

Elle prit quelques minutes pour voir si la sensation de vertige allait disparaître et, alors qu'aucune amélioration ne se faisait sentir, elle décida de se lever. Elle se redressa mais eut un haut-le-cœur et se rallongea aussitôt. Alors que le paysage tanguait sous ses yeux, elle se pencha sur le côté pour vomir.

- Et merde... Ils étaient plutôt bons, les petits fours hier soir... marmonna-t-elle. Mmmh... Doc' ? T'es dans le coin ?

La porte donnant sur le bureau de la médicomage s'ouvrit en grand et une légère odeur de tabac se fit sentir.

- Granger... T'as essayé de te lever... gronda Pansy.

- Ouais, on peut rien te cacher. Je crève de soif... C'est possible d'avoir une vodka, une bière, un truc un peu fun pour fêter le début de mes deux semaines de vacances ?

La médicomage pénétra dans la pièce et vint s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle nettoya d'un geste de baguette la souillure au sol avant de mettre sa main sur le front de la brune et de faire la grimace.

- Tu te sens comment ?

- Pas au top... J'arrive pas à émerger... marmonna Hermione qui luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts. Et toi ?

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça, tu m'entends, gronda Parkinson.

- C'est pas ma faute... C'est l'autre enfoiré qui m'a trahie pour du pognon... maugréa la brune.

- Tu m'as fait peur, Hermione.

- Si ça te rassure, j'ai eu peur moi aussi, murmura l'agent secret. J'ai vraiment cru un moment que je n'en sortirais pas vivante.

Parkinson tendit la main pour attraper un linge. Elle le passa délicatement sur le visage encore tuméfié de la rouge et or, avant de le placer sur son front.

- Ca fait du bien ? demanda-t-elle en dégageant des petites mèches collées.

- Ouais... Merci.

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

- Faut que je te parle d'un truc... J'te l'ai pas dis plus tôt pour pas t'inquiéter, car tu avais suffisamment de soucis comme ça mais... Bon, les deux types qui ont déboulé chez moi, quand tu venais de me virer, c'était des mecs à la solde d'un de nos anciens camarades. Blaise Zabini. C'est moi qui l'ai envoyé à Azkaban. Il s'en est échappé et il cherche à me tuer. Et hier soir, si je ne m'en étais pas sortie, ce connard de Jack m'aurait livrée à lui.

Les yeux toujours fermés pour éviter la lumière douloureuse sur sa rétine, elle ne vit pas Pansy serrer les dents et se crisper.

- Est-ce qu'il ne faudrait pas changer d'appartement à nouveau ? Si c'est un de tes collègues, il a dû donner l'adresse à ce fou furieux.

- C'était un appartement que mon service avait loué pour que je sois prête à intervenir s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. J'ai pas d'autre logement que celui que je partageais avec Ron. Quant à celui que nous occupons actuellement, il n'est plus sûr.

Pansy sourit.

- C'est ce à quoi je faisais référence. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais m'occuper de ça. Pas question qu'il t'arrive quelque chose maintenant.

- Hey ! N'inverse pas les rôles. C'est moi l'agent secret. C'est à moi de te protéger, répondit Hermione en plaisantant.

- Alors finalement tu m'avoues ton vrai métier ? répliqua Parkinson avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux. Dois-je être flattée de ta confiance ou mettre cette information échappée sur le compte du choc post-traumatique ?

- Comme si t'avais pas deviné... Merde, faut vraiment que je boive un truc. Tu m'aides à me lever ?

La médicomage glissa sa main sous la tête de la brune pour la soulever un peu et lui présenta un verre d'eau avec une paille.

- Vas-y doucement, on a tout notre temps.

Hermione but une série de courtes gorgées et soupira d'aise.

- T'as pas un truc pour me donner un coup de fouet ? Car je te préviens, j'passerai pas la journée au lit... sauf si tu es dedans et qu'il n'y a aucun vêtement.

- Tu es bien ambitieuse pour quelqu'un dans ton état, sourit Pansy. Je fais un marché avec toi. Tu restes dans ce lit le temps que je nous trouve un endroit tranquille. Gwendoline reste dans les parages pour assurer ta sécurité. Et lorsque je reviens, on va se mettre au chaud ailleurs. Deal ?

Hermione hésita puis finit par acquiescer.

- Ok... Mais tu as trois heures. Passé ce délai, je me lève. Ca te va ? J'aime pas rester sans rien faire...

- Je fais aussi vite que possible, mais crois-moi, dans trois heures tu regretteras à nouveau d'avoir essayé de te lever, gronda la médicomage en augmentant le goutte-à goutte qui passait dans le bras de la brune.

Elle caressa la joue de l'agent secret avec tendresse, tandis que celle-ci sombrait à nouveau dans le néant.

* * *

La première pensée qu'eut Hermione à son réveil fut « Putain, j'y crois pas, elle m'a droguée, la garce ! ». Puis elle se rappela que Parkinson avait été élève à Serpentard, donc rien d'étonnant à ce que la médicomage utilise ce genre de méthode.

Enfin, elle eut un pâle sourire. Pansy était tout simplement éblouissante de machiavélisme. Et ça la rendait encore plus désirable aux yeux de l'agent secret. Elle entrouvrit ses paupières gonflées et remarqua que la lumière du jour commençait à décliner. Et qu'elle était dans une pièce qui lui était inconnue.

Elle roula sur le côté du lit dans lequel elle se trouvait et se leva avec précaution. Au moins, elle était habillée, ce qui était mieux pour partir à la découverte d'un nouvel endroit. En revanche, elle n'avait pas sa baguette, ni aucune autre arme sous la main.

Elle fit quelques pas dans ce qui semblait être une chambre et tendit l'oreille. Des bruits se faisaient entendre dans la pièce d'à côté, comme si quelqu'un rangeait des affaires. Hermione poussa la porte et soupira de soulagement en remarquant que c'était Pansy.

- Doc… Tu sais que le rapt d'un agent du Ministère est un délit sévèrement réprimé ? lança la brune en avançant vers la médicomage.

- Je me rends, fit Parkinson en levant les mains dans les airs, un paquet de céréales dans l'une, une boite de biscuits dans l'autre. Ne tirez pas agent Granger.

- Tu risques rien, j'suis pas armée et même si je l'étais, je serais incapable de viser…

Sa démarche était incertaine et elle se rattrapa à un mur pour ne pas tomber.

- Pour la prochaine fois… Je supporte vachement mieux le shit que ta drogue. Tu t'en rappelleras ?

- Mais pour ce que je t'ai fait subir, mon cocktail est plus efficace, répondit la médicomage en rejoignant la brune. Viens t'asseoir ici, dit-elle en tirant une chaise autour de la table de la cuisine. Tu veux boire un peu ?

- On est où ? demanda Hermione en attrapant la bouteille d'eau que lui tendait la vert et argent.

- Un appartement dans les petites annonces, pas d'intermédiaire, quartier moldu tranquille sans être extravagant, dernier étage de quatre, vue imprenable sur les alentours. Alarme moldue sur toutes les ouvertures, détecteur de mouvements, je n'ai pas voulu poser de sorts au cas où ils auraient les moyens de les repérer. Et je t'ai déménagée sans le dire à quiconque. Je ne suis pas retournée dans nos anciens appartements, donc je nous ai réinstallées à neuf.

Hermione hocha la tête et posa la bouteille d'eau au sol avant de se lever péniblement. Elle s'accrocha aux hanches de Pansy et se serra contre elle.

- Et bien… tu pourrais reporter ton rangement à plus tard et venir avec moi tester notre nouveau lit… murmura-t-elle en déposant une série de baisers dans le cou de la médicomage. Que je te montre combien je te suis reconnaissante de t'occuper de moi…

- Je crois que tu ambitionnes. C'est un peu tôt pour faire du sport, murmura la Serpentard à l'oreille de la brune, tout en laissant courir ses doigts dans son dos. Repose toi encore 24h, et ensuite…

- Pansy… Des nuits entières que je rêve de toi, ma chérie… Je ne peux pas attendre… susurra Hermione en faisant glisser ses mains sous le haut de la médicomage pour enfin caresser ce corps qui l'enivrait.

Parkinson ne se déroba pas à la caresse, pour le plus grand bonheur de la brune. Mais rapidement, la tête lui tourna et elle dut s'appuyer à la table.

- Tout va bien, faut juste que je m'allonge… Si tu viens avec moi, je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas…

Elle porta la main à son front et sentit qu'il était couvert de sueur.

- C'est moi ou il fait très chaud ? balbutia-t-elle avant que ses jambes cèdent.

La médicomage la rattrapa sans difficulté. Elle passa son bras sous les aisselles de l'agent secret et l'aida à gagner le salon pour l'allonger sur le canapé.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, dit-elle en essuyant les suées sur le visage d'Hermione. Télé écran plat et câble. Je suis sure que tu vas trouver une chaine à ton goût, tant qu'elle ne fait pas monter ta pression, ajouta-t-elle perfidement.

Elle attrapa la télécommande sur la table basse et la posa à portée de la main de la jeune femme.

- Je ne bouge pas d'ici, je ne vais pas à la clinique, j'ai dit que je prenais un congé. On aura tout le temps que l'on veut pour … apprendre à se connaître, je te le promets, finit-elle avant de s'avancer pour embrasser Hermione.

Et cette fois, elle prit le temps de goûter ces lèvres qu'elle avait eu peur de connaître auparavant, approfondissant doucement le baiser.

- Est-ce abuser de te demander de passer les deux prochaines heures avec moi, dans mes bras ? chuchota Hermione sur les lèvres de Pansy. J'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi.

Puis, un sourire coquin illumina son visage.

- Et à deux, on arrivera bien à trouver la chaîne éducative pour adultes…

Pansy rit, heureuse.

- Je range le lait et j'arrive.

* * *

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? La suite la semaine prochaine !

Gros bisous et à jeudi,

Sygui et Link9


End file.
